Jealousy and Deceit
by animeroxz
Summary: An old friend of Sango's named Kiyoraka comes back to visit after six years.Kiyoraka wants to be more than friends,and everyone knows this except Sango.Miroku's jealous,but what's this Inuyasha is too,and is Kiyoraka who he claims to be.
1. What A Weird Day

What a Weird Day

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

"I can't believe we beat that cat demon so easily, and we got a jewel shard out of it too!" Kagome said happily holding up the glistening pinkish-purple jewel fragment.

"Yeah Kagome it was easy I even scared her a little bit myself!" Shippo said proudly perched on top of Kagome's shoulder smirking at his accomplishment.

"Yes, I must agree with Lady Kagome and you too Shippo, but the battle could have been a lot quicker. Don't you think so Sango and Inuyasha?" Miroku replied looking back at Sango and Inuyasha and when he did he sweat dropped.

After not hearing an answer from the two, Kagome and Shippo turned around too, and when they did they sweatdropped as well.

The reason why they begin to sweatdrop in the first place was because Sango and Inuyasha both had stopped walking and began to glare at each other with fire in their eyes and were growling at each other like they were wolves.

"Oh come on you guys still aren't mad at each other about earlier are you?" Miroku asked with amusement in his voice.

Stopping from his glaring contest with Sango for a moment Inuyasha turned to Miroku and asked angrily. "What the hell do you think monk she embarrassed me in front of that damn cat demon.

"Why the hell does it matter Inuyasha she's dead now anyway, and besides it's not like anybody wanted to see your underwear anyway. I swear Inuyasha sometimes you can be such a baby." Sango said looking at Inuyasha who was back to glaring at her not really caring.

"Well no one told you to cut my pants with that damn sword, which you almost never use, and it almost killed me by the way but it's not like you care!" Inuyasha shouted looking at her with rage.

"Why should I care about your life when you obviously don't care about mine? Inuyasha you knew that I was in the path of that demon and you still used the backlash wave and in her haste to get away she knocked me about three feet away from you guys, and I sprang my ankle and got some pretty deep cuts too." Sango said angrily as she shot Inuyasha a dirty look.

"You know what they say Sango 'What goes around comes around." Inuyasha said with a cackle and a smirk.

Sango was about to come up with a smart ass comeback when she was silenced by Kagome.

"That doesn't matter now you guys all that matters is that Miroku destroyed the demon and we got a jewel shard, and that both of you guys are alright." Kagome said as Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement Kirara meowing her agreement.

With a sigh Sango turned to Inuyasha and replied. "Look Inuyasha I'm s…so…sorry about what happened earlier with your pants and stuff, and I know we aren't the best of friends, but I figure we could become good friends so what do you say truce."

Sango held out her hand.

"I'm s…so…sorry too Sango I did do that intentionally to try and get you back for what you did. I guess that was a little to the extreme wasn't, but I would like for us to become better…friends." Inuyasha said as he shook Sango's hand.

"Hey guys look it's Kaede's village!" Shippo shouted happily to others.

"We finally made it after all the walking and battling we've done." Kagome whined and complained to the others as she ran toward the village Shippo not to far behind.

"Well let's go you guys I need a break too after I fought that cat demon." Miroku said as he ran toward the village.

The other three were not too far behind.

XOXOXO

"I wonder when Inuyasha and the others will be back." Kaede thought aloud as she sat in her hut sipping some green tea.

Just as Kaede said those words the door to her hut opened and in walked the whole Inuyasha gang (with the exception of Sango who had to limp).

"Hello Kaede and how are you on this fine day?" Miroku greeted Kaede as he took a seat beside Sango who looked like she was in a lot of pain and Kaede noticed this.

"What is the matter with ye Sango ye look like ye are in a lot of pain?" Kaede asked as she looked Sango up and down.

"I sprung my ankle and have a couple of cuts because of Inu…this cat demon we fought earlier but it's no big deal Kaede I've had worse injuries." Sango said with an air of unimportance in her voice though she still grimaced in pain.

"Non since Sango I'll treat your injuries don't be so stubborn like Inuyasha. Sometimes I think you and Inuyasha are twins." Kaede said as she went over to a chest that contained medicine and took out a jar that contained some white looking cream and walked back over to Sango and asked. "Where are your cuts I can put this cream on them but your ankle will have to heal by itself? You should be able to walk better by tomorrow."

"I have one cut on my right arm, two little cuts on my left arm, and I have one cut on my right thigh, but I'll put the cream on that cut myself." Sango said to Kaede as she applied the cream to her fingers and put the cream on Sango's cuts (well except her right thigh which she did herself).

"There, all done; how does that feel Sango?" Kaede asked Sango as she put the cream back in the chest and walking back over to the others.

"It actually feels better Kaede! Thanks for the help." Sango thanked Kaede astonished at the creams quick healing affects.

"Ye are welcome child." Kaede said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, well now that the whole sickening sweet moment is over I'm hungry, and I'm sure you brought something from your time Kagome, so; what is it." Inuyasha asked irritably as always.

"Well Inuyasha you're not the only one, who's hungry, and for your information I brought some riceballs and there's enough for everyone." Kagome said hotly as she reached into her abnormally large banana yellow backpack and took out a square, blue, container with riceballs in it.

"As long as you didn't make them because the last meal you made was…" Inuyasha said finishing off his statement with vomiting noises to indicate how disgusting Kagome's food was.

"OOOOOHHHHH Inuyasha sometimes you make me so…so…you know what Inuyasha just SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground with a loud crash.

A few minutes later Inuyasha was back on his feet glaring at Kagome he asked. "What the hell was that for Kagome!"

"Inuyasha you know very well what it was for and F.Y.I. Inuyasha _my mother made_ those riceballs." Kagome answered back hotly. "You guys help yourselves there's enough for everybody even _you_ Inuyasha."

There were various forms of thank you in the hut as they all dug into the delicious riceballs.

XOXOXO

"That was delicious Lady Kagome." Miroku replied as he patted his stomach with both of his hands.

The others agreed even Inuyasha who was still hungry but there was no more riceballs left.

"Looks like there are no more riceball…oh hey it looks like there's just one left." Kagome said looking down into the square, blue, container. "Who wants the last one?"

"I do wench. I do Kagome." Sango and Inuyasha both said at the same time as they both turned to look at each other.

Sango glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Sango.

They glared at each other.

"Uh oh!" Everyone else said.

"Mew!" Kirara said.

"Ye remember what happened last time don't ye?" Kaede asked with worry as she looked at the two warriors began to reach for their swords.

"There was a mess everywhere you looked, the homes were demolished, and they almost killed the villagers. Sango gave Inuyasha some pain, because he had many gashes, a broken rib, a twisted ankle, and a broken nose. But Inuyasha gave Sango a dislocated shoulder, a really deep cut on her right side, a black eye, a swollen cheek, and a broken nose. Then to top it all off they even tried to kill us!" Kagome said with a shudder as the others joined her reliving that horrific day.

"And it was all because of some damn ramen!" Miroku yelled angrily which is saying a lot because Miroku hardily ever gets angry.

"What are those two doing now?" Shippo asked no one in particular as he and the others turned and sweatdrops began to form on the back of their heads.

"Are those two playing rock paper scissors?" Kagome asked Kaede.

"It looks like it Kagome." Kaede answered with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"And for a riceball this time!" Miroku said

Meanwhile…

"Rock paper scissors." Sango and Inuyasha said.

"We both got the same thing again how about we go again…" Inuyasha started, but he was silenced by Kagome.

"NO! I mean I think it's great that you two are playing a game instead of trying to destroy each other and everything in your path like last time." Kagome said with a nervous.

"HAHAhahaaaaaaaa that was hilarious we weren't going to actually kill anybody!" Sango and Inuyasha said wiping tears from their eyes.

"It's not funny anyway why don't you two…I don't know…**SHARE** the riceball." Kagome tried to make a compromise.

"Yeah… (mumble)…alright… (mumble) (mumble)." Sango and Inuyasha said as Sango took the riceball and broke it in half giving one piece to Inuyasha and keeping one for herself.

"Hey Sango your piece is bigger than mine!" Inuyasha accused as he glared at Sango.

"The hell it is if anything your piece is bigger than mine!" Sango also accused as she glared at Inuyasha.

_That's it! I have had it up to here with those two they're giving me a migraine. Now usually I am peaceful and calm because I have the power of Buddha and I am a monk, but my patience is wearing thin with those two bickering every chance they get it has to stop **now**!_

"Just eat the damn riceball, and stop yelling you're giving me a migraine!" Miroku yelled fed up with Sango and Inuyasha.

Everyone looked at Miroku with shocked and surprised faces. Then Sango and Inuyasha both snapped out of their state of shock and looked at Miroku with anger.

"Damn monk you don't have be so harsh we'll eat our piece of riceball!" Inuyasha said as he ate his piece of riceball.

"Yeah Miroku it was mean the way you hollered at us but _me _in particular!" Sango said as she ate her piece riceball as well.

"Well I just got tired of you two bickering so I had to stop you some how." Miroku said back to his happy old self again.

The others had just come out of their state of shock and Kaede was the first to speak.

"Well since it is night time, and I'm sure you children don't want to travel at night. Ye can stay here for the night." Kaede said not mentioning the Miroku scene.

"Thanks Kaede!" Everyone else said not mentioning the Miroku scene, but Sango and Inuyasha were furious.

Everyone settled in for the night. Kaede laid down in the orange sleeping bag Kagome gave her from her yellow backpack that seemed to fit anything sound asleep. Kagome in a yellow (must be her favorite color) sleeping bag lay right beside her; Shippo curled up beside her both were sound asleep. Sango was lying down in a green sleeping bag with Kirara curled up beside her both had their eyes close but were not asleep keeping alert for an attack. Miroku was in one corner of the hut sitting up with his staff leaning on the wall. He had his eyes closed but like Sango and Kirara he was awake staying alert for an attack. Inuyasha sat in the corner parallel to Miroku. He had his arms folded and his hands stuffed into the sleeves of his haiori, but he had his amber eyes wide open and he was alert ready for anything. A little while later Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were asleep, but Inuyasha was still up.

_I might as well get some sleep there are no demons coming tonight._

Then Inuyasha went to sleep.

XOXOXO

It was the next day and it was a beautiful day at that. It was around noon and gang (minus Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara) was preparing to depart from Kaede's village to start back to searching for Naraku.

"Bye Kaede we'll be back soon!" Kagome and Shippo chorused as they faced Kaede waving their hands back and forth.

"Goodbye Lady Kaede!" Miroku said as he smiled and gave curt nod.

Kagome and Shippo looked around trying to spot Inuyasha, Sango, or Kirara, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys have you seen Sango, Inuyasha, or Kirara?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"And they left without saying goodbye how rude!" Shippo said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can see Inuyasha doing something like this, but not Sango and Kirara." Miroku said with a shake of his head.

"Oh no you got it all wrong! You see Sango and Inuyasha woke up after I did and said their goodbyes early and I mean _early _this morning. Kirara woke up a few minutes later and they took off." Keade said.

"Did they say where and why they were going?" Kagome asked slightly ticked and jealous that Inuyasha would take off without her but with her _best _friend instead.

"Yes and for them to be gone for so long that's just weird." Miroku replied keeping his same calm demeanor but he was boiling with jealousy on the inside.

"Yeah and the way they argue all of the time it just seems weird for them to take off _together_, and all _alone_ at that." Shippo said completely obvious to the now completely jealous monk and miko.

"Well they did say they were going to have some _time alone _about seven miles away from here it shouldn't take too long to get there." Kaede said noticing the jealous people around her which she thought was hilarious.

"Let's go right now!" Kagome and Miroku yelled dragging a protesting Shippo with them.

"Good luck you guys!" Kaede yelled with a chuckle then she stopped abruptly. "I feel an evil presence coming this way. Oh well I'm sure Inuyasha and the others will take care of it."

Then she went back inside the hut to get ready for the day with the village.

XOXOXO

It was about an hour later and Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were at the base of a mountain which is seven miles away from Kaede's village. Kagome and Miroku were deep in thought.

_How could Inuyasha do such a thing? Sango too I thought she was my **best** friend she knows how much I love Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha I'm sure he knows I like no **love** him I mean I have been giving the right hints at least I thought I was. I could be over reacting and they came out here to…pick…flowers. Yeah right when my hair turns green. I am going to have a long talk with Sango a little later._

_Why would Sango do this to me? I know I'm not the best boyfriend around but I love her damnit I thought she knew that, but I do run after every girl I see and she does get jealous. Curse my damn family bloodline for being such perverts. I mean look what it's done to our family's generations. And Inuyasha knows I love Sango. He may be dense at times, but he knows about my love for her. Of course it probably isn't what I think it is…yeah right when I stop being a pervert it is. I am going to have a long talk with Inuyasha later on._

"Hey look its Inuyasha and Kirara, but I don't see Sango anywhere." Shippo replied to the other two.

"Well let's get up a little closer to see and here better." Kagome said anxiously.

"That's a great idea Lady Kagome, and look there's a rock over there. Now remember try and make the least amount of noise possible seeing as how Inuyasha and Kirara are demons and have keen hearing, and Sango can here quite well for a human seeing as how she trained to be a demon exterminator. Got It!" Miroku said as the other two nodded their heads.

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo snuck over very quietly to the rock and began to watch and listen.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha and Kirara were both sitting alone on the grass looking at the endless blue sky.

"The sky is beautiful isn't Kirara?" Inuyasha asked her as he rubbed her head.

"Mew." Kirara replied as she had her eyes closed in pure contentment.

"That owner of yours sure is a handful and she has guts. Can you believe what she did to me!" Inuyasha asked Kirara when all he received was a soft purr.

**Flashback**

**It was early in the morning the sun was just beginning to rise and two people were up in that whole entire hut, those two people were Inuyasha and Kaede.**

"**I see you're up early grandma." Inuyasha observed as he stood up and stretched.**

"**I'm always up at this hour Inuyasha." Kaede said as she got a bucket from out of a corner and headed towards the door.**

"**Where are you going grandma?" Inuyasha asked Kaede.**

"**To get some water from a waterfall nearby I'll be right back." Kaede said as she walked out of the hut.**

"**Keh, old people. Well I better get going to…" Inuyasha started but he was silenced by Sango.**

"**I got you this time Inuyasha. Now where are you going?" Sango asked Inuyasha as she looked at him suspiciously.**

"**The hell! I thought you were asleep, and it's none of your business where I'm going!" Inuyasha said angrily.**

"**Not a good enough answer." Sango said as she reached over to her side and took her sword out without him noticing seeing as how he had his back turned to her. Then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. This took Inuyasha by surprise because he fell backwards on his ass. Taking this chance she brought her sword up to his neck. "Now I'm going to ask again where are you going."**

"**Please, Sango you aren't going to kill me so I don't have to answer your question." Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

"**Whoever said I was going to kill you." Sango whispered in his ear with a smirk as she put a little more pressure on the blade making it press into Inuyasha's skin causing him to draw blood. "But I can hurt you."**

"**Damn Sango I didn't know you were that crazy, but I'm still not going to tell you where I'm going!" Inuyasha said.**

"**Fine Inuyasha I'll just follow you then." Sango whispered to Inuyasha.**

**At that moment Kaede walked in looking shocked. Now to Kaede it looked like Sango was straddling Inuyasha and nibbling on his ear, but we all know it's not that.**

"**Am I interrupting something?" Kaede asked clearing her throat.**

**End Flashback**

"Great now Kaede's going to think I'm some kind of pervert." Inuyasha thought aloud with a sigh and shake of his head touching the still fresh but small wound on his neck. Then there was a touch on his shoulder which caused him to jump.

"Relax Inuyasha it's just me." Sango said with a chuckle as she sat down beside him, Kirara jumping into her lap.

"Oh it's just you Sango." Inuyasha replied with relief in his voice.

There was a long silence after that until Sango broke it.

"Hey Inuyasha I have to say this place is beautiful and the hot spring is incredible." Sango said with a happy sigh.

"Everything I do and find is incredible." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face his ego kicking in.

"Yeah right Inuyasha. Give you a compliment and it goes to your head." Sango said with a sigh then all of a sudden she started to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell over in Inuyasha's lap which caused him to blush.

_Why the hell am I blushing I mean it's just Sango right nothing to worry about._

XOXOXO

"Is _she _laying her head in _my_ Inuyasha's lap?" Kagome whispered furiously to Miroku.

"She sure is and is _he_ _blushing_." Miroku whispered just as furious.

"Would the two of you both be quiet? She's taking her head out off of his lap and he's stopped blushing. Sango's about to start talking now so shut up if you want to listen!" Shippo whispered angrily to the two as they shut up and resumed listening to the 'private' conversation.

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I was just thinking about earlier." Sango said with a giggle.

"There's nothing funny about you cutting my neck." Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"It's just that did you actually think I was going to kill you?" Sango asked still highly amused.

"No…I just…just…th…" Inuyasha started to say, but he was silenced by an unfamiliar yell.

"Sango! …Sango! …Sango!" the person yelled coming into view. The guy was very tall and he had long black hair tied into a braid. He had stunning blue eyes that shined with happiness. The guy had on a dirty old blue shirt, and black pants. He had on no shoes. He was a cute guy all he needed was a nice bath and to get his closed wash. The guy didn't really need any shoes.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you Kiyoraka!" Sango said running up to hug the stranger.

XOXOXO

Phew! That was a long ass first chapter but it was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think of chapter one!

animeroxz


	2. Sango and Inuyasha's Insane Adventure

Sango and Inuyasha's Insane Adventure

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

"Sango it's really you! I've been searching for you for months." Kiyoraka said happily as he released himself from Sango's embrace.

"How did you know where we were?" Sango asked curious as to how he found them and at this place in particular.

"What do you mean _we_?" Kiyoraka asked Sango confused looking around completely missing Inuyasha.

"By we I mean Inuyasha and I." Sango said pointing to the red clad figure that looked thoroughly confused.

"Oh he's a _demon_." Kiyoraka stated with obvious distaste as he looked Inuyasha up and down.

"No I am not a demon, what ever your name is, although I really wish I were one. I am only a _half _demon." Inuyasha answered putting deep hatred on the word half.

"Why would you want to become one of those no good demons anyway they're nothing but trouble!" Kiyoraka asked angrily as he glared at Inuyasha.

"It's none of your damn business why I want to become a demon!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he glared Kiyoraka.

"You are very rude Inuyasha. Has anyone ever told you that?" Kiyoraka asked Inuyasha with a chuckle highly amused.

"I here it a lot so you wouldn't be the first one to tell me so. Anyway what the hell do you have against demons and half demons!" Inuyasha asked angrily getting fed up with this stranger insulting him.

Kiyoraka's mood suddenly changed and he said in a dark tone. "It is none of your business why I hate demons, but you should know that they are filthy, disgusting, vile, and heartless, bastards just like you are."

Now that really hurt Inuyasha, but he wasn't going to show it. So instead of being sad Inuyasha became enraged. He took Tetsaiga out of it's sheath. Then he looked back at Kiyoraka with a glare that could out do Sesshomaru's, and said. "I am tired of you and your hate for demons. Now, I don't know what happened to make you hate demons so much, and I want pretend like I do know, but you need to get over it. And I'd appreciate it if you lay off the insults."

"I will never forget that horrible day. Never." Kiyoraka said quietly as he shook his head slowly as if reliving horrible memories

as he walked away.

"What's his damn problem!" Inuyasha asked himself angrily but Sango seemed to hear him.

"You are Inuyasha!" Sango yelled angrily as she glared at him.

"What the hell did I do!" Inuyasha asked angry and confused as he looked at Sango.

"If you don't know Inuyasha then you really are an idiot, and I am not telling you." Sango said as she hit Inuyasha in the head with her fist and walked off in the same direction Kiyoraka did; Kirara following her.

"Man did that hurt. Although it didn't hurt as much as Kagome using her sit command it still hurt damnit!" Inuyasha said rubbing the red bump on his head.

XOXOXO

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Shippo laughed loudly at Inuyasha blowing their cover.

"Shippo you idiot look what you've done now!" Miroku yelled not bothering to whisper seeing as how their cover was already blown.

"Oh man Inuyasha's looking our way and he seems angry!" Kagome said frightened a little bit, but then she thought of the power she had over him, and she calmed down.

XOXOXO

"Come on out from behind that rock you guys. I've known you were their for awhile." Inuyasha said his voice void of all emotion.

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo all came out from behind the rock looking ashamed.

"How long have you known we were behind that rock, and how did you find out?" Miroku asked shocked that his plan failed.

"I've known since you first set foot on the base of this mountain, and how did I find out…Well it's because I caught a whiff of your scents, not to mention that idiot laughing his ass off." Inuyasha said grumpily angry at the fact that Sango was able to get a hit off of him so easily.

"Sorry guys, but it was funny to finally see Inuyasha be punished for what he's done to me!" Shippo said not the least bit sorry as he laughed once again.

"Shippo I don't mean to ruin your moment of happiness, but I don't think Sango hit Inuyasha for you but for her _friend_ instead." Miroku said jealous of Kiyoraka now, but he was still jealous of Inuyasha.

"Oh." Shippo said downtrotted with his head down. Then he looked back up and beamed at Miroku and said happily. "It's still good that Inuyasha got hit in the head by Sango though."

"What do you mean Shippo about Inuyasha _finally _being punished; I always punish him by saying SIT!" Kagome said realizing her mistake when she said SIT because the beads on Inuyasha's neck began to glow red as he fell face first into the ground below.

"It's just that you never actually hit Inuyasha before all you ever do is SIT him, but Sango really hit him!" Shippo said excited once again that Inuyasha finally got what's coming to him.

"Oooohhhh I'll show you guys that I can hit Inuyasha just as well as Sango!" Kagome thought jealousy getting the better of her. She ran toward Inuyasha, who was off the ground by now, with her fist raised (the best fist she could make), and she hurled it at Inuyasha's face. With Kagome and her lack of ability to fight, and Inuyasha being a half demon and quicker than her, Inuyasha grabbed her fist.

"What the hell...Kagome why are you trying to hit me. I mean you already sit me for something I _haven't_ done, but you try to hit me too!" Inuyasha said angrily as he let go of Kagome's fist as fast as he could and glared at her with a scowl on his face.

"I did it because I'm jea…" Kagome said catching herself before she gave out her secret. Then she tried again with a lame excuse but with better success. "I did it because I wanted too."

"I did it because I wanted too?" Inuyasha said doing his best imitation of Kagome with an annoyed look on his face. "Well don't do it again wench or I may do more than just block that so called punch."

"It want happen again Inuyasha sir. You have my word!" Kagome said with a mock salute as she laughed at Inuyasha's disgruntled face.

"Keh you ungrateful wench." Inuyasha said angrily as he turned away from Kagome who was grinning like an idiot.

"Anyway, Inuyasha, mind telling me why you left so early this morning, and with Sango _alone_ in the we ours of the morning, and to a _secluded_ mountain." Miroku asked with jealousy in his voice. In fact you couldn't miss the jealousy in his voice. Well if you're Inuyasha you can miss it.

"I didn't go alone with Sango, Kirara was with us too!" Inuyasha said with a pout as he tried to change the subject because he did not want to bring up the fiasco between him and Sango this morning.

_That woman has some damn nerve. First she's been freakin' spying on me for who knows how long. Then she has the gaul to actually trap, threaten, and cut me. Then she gets mad at me for something I haven't done, and hits me in the head. Damn it why do these things always happen to me!_

"Inuyasha are you even listening to me?" Kagome asked exasperated as she gave Inuyasha an annoyed look with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome. What did you say?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with an innocent look on his face.

"Nevermind Inuyasha. Ugh sometimes you can be such a pain!" Kagome said angrily to Inuyasha as she gave him a glare.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Kagome." Inuyasha said half-heartedly as he waved his hand over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha how is your bump now that it has had time to stop hurting?" Shippo asked with a wicked grin on his innocent (yeah right) face.

"It actually feels better runt, and if you're trying to annoy me; it's not going to work." Inuyasha said angrily as he kicked Shippo in the head.

"Inuyasha that wasn't a very nice thing you did to Shippo!" Kagome said angrily as she rushed over to Shippo's side, and picked him up in her arms. "He is still a child you know!"

"Yeah whatever Kagome. Spare me the lecture; besides the runt had it coming; I mean he just kept pestering me and you know he started it first." Inuyasha said grumpily as he glared at everyone and thing around him.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha with an apologetic look on her face and said. "I'm sorry Inuyasha for what I said and you're right, and besides a certain someone owes another certain someone an apology." Kagome finished as she looked down at a now fully conscious kitsune with a stern motherly look on her face.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha for what I said earlier. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Shippo asked with big watery eyes as he looked at Inuyasha.

"I already have kid; just don't let it happen again." Inuyasha said with a small almost barely noticeable smile.

"You know you guys Sango's been gone for a really long time you think maybe she could be in trouble?" Miroku asked worriedly because _his_ woman maybe in trouble.

"Yeah maybe one of you guys could go see what's going on maybe that guy could be trying to hurt her or something." Kagome said with worry in her voice. Although Kagome was still jealous of Sango she wasn't going to let her get hurt. She just wasn't like that.

"Who gives a damn about that woman and that damn guy who seems to hate me for no reason? I mean he can kill the woman then most likely he want come back to us because he killed her. So he'll roam the mountain and most likely be killed by demons. That way I'd been the killed two birds with one stone." Inuyasha said with an evil smirk plastered on his face as he pictured what he said in his head.

He received glares from everyone.

"Inuyasha just go get Sango and her friend so we can get out of here, and besides you seem to know this place better than any of us." Kagome told Inuyasha well more like demanded of Inuyasha.

"Fine I'll go get the woman, but it's only because I want revenge and she's a pretty decent fighter well for a human anyways!" Inuyasha said angrily as he leaped off into the forest.

XOXOXO

"So let me get this straight, a half demon named Naraku killed your entire village and then your father, and that he also has your brother under his control with a jewel shard and that you're the only one still alive besides Kirara and Kohaku out of your entire village?" Kiyoraka asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That's exactly right and I will find a way to get Kohaku back and kill Naraku for making my life a living hell." Sango said angrily as she scratched the back of Kirara's ears as she purred softly.

"You know Sango you seemed so happy six years ago when I first met you and Kirara, but I guess that was because your life wasn't so hard back then. We used to write each other just about every week, but then the letters stopped, and let me tell you I was angry, sad, disappointed, but most of all I was heartbroken. I never stopped thinking about you Sango, never." Kiyoraka said sadly as looked at Sango with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Oh Kiyo I'm sorry it's just Kohaku got older and mother died so I had to take care of him, and then he got old enough to learn the demon slaying arts and I had to help train him with father's help of course. That's why I stopped writing you but I never stopped thinking about you either you were my friend and you still are now." Sango said as she looked at Kiyoraka with a kind look in her eyes.

_So that's all she thought of me all those years ago and that's all she thinks of me now a..._ _ **friend**._

XOXOXO

"Damn woman always has to go off and with her little _boyfriend _this time, and I'm always the one to go get her for some reason" Inuyasha mumbled angrily to himself as he dashed off into the forest coming to a stop at the waterfall because who did he see none other than Sango and Kiyoraka laughing their heads off.

Inuyasha cleared his throat catching their attention because they both looked at him with surprised faces. Then Kiyoraka's face turned to complete anger (big surprise there).

"What do you want you filthy vermin!" Kiyoraka asked in an absolutely disgusted voice.

"To get Sango so we can go, and leave you out here to the demons." Inuyasha said in a low and dangerous voice as he looked at Kiyoraka with the utmost hatred.

"Uh Inuyasha." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth as he turned to Sango.

"You do realize you just called me Sango instead of woman right?" Sango asked with her eyes wide as she looked at Inuyasha in utter and complete shock.

"Did I really?" Inuyasha asked equally as surprised as Sango.

"Yeah you did Inuyasha." Sango said still quite surprised as well.

"Well I want you to know that…that…that I still hate you!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face covering up his own embarrassment.

"The feelings mutual _dog boy_!" Sango said with a smirk of her own as Inuyasha glared at her.

Sango and Inuyasha began to argue once again.

_Do those two always fight and argue like this because their driving me nuts. I guess I'll have to ask their friends when and if we get back to that clearing. Oh their still going at it, it looks like I'll have to stop them._

"SHUT UP!" Kiyoraka yelled angrily as he glared at Sango and Inuyasha (mostly Inuyasha). "Now we will all leave this waterfall, and walk back to where we came from so I can meet Sango's friends, and I guess they're your friends too vermin; So that I can also tell you some big news. Which was my initial reason for coming hear, but I thought Sango would be _alone_. Are we all clear on what I said?" Kiyoraka said with a look that said if you say no I'll kill you.

But Sango and Inuyasha didn't like being yelled at, and that they were extremely stubborn too, but they were also scared about what he might do (though they weren't going to openly admit that). So they grumbled a form of agreement.

"Good then let's go meet your friends Sango and you too vermin." Kiyoraka said in a calm voice as he led the group, Kirara walking beside him. While Sango and Inuyasha trailed far behind lost in the glare they were giving each other.

A few minutes later…

"What's taking Inuyasha so long he should have been back minutes ago?" Miroku said frustrated and worried about the well being of his woman. "I knew I should have gone to get her myself!"

"Hey Miroku calm down okay I know your worried about Sango just like I'm worried about Inuyasha, but they'll be fine." Kagome said as she patted Miroku on the back for comfort.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Kirara and Kiyoraka came out from behind the bushes but Sango and Inuyasha were nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is Sango!" Miroku asked Kiyoraka as he grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"Where's Inuyasha I thought he went to get Sango and Kirara?" Kagome asked Kiyoraka as she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know they were right behind me and Kirara the last time I checked." Kiyoraka said worried about Sango but he could care less about Inuyasha.

"That's it I have had it up to here with all of this waiting I am going to go look for Sango myself. Now who's with me?" Miroku asked as started to walk off the others following him.

XOXOXO

"Damnit Inuyasha where the hell are we!" Sango yelled in Inuyasha's sensitive ears causing him to flatten them to his skull.

"How the hell should I know all I know is that we're on the other side of the mountain and I've never been to this part before, and more than likely no one will look for us on this side of the mountain because there are a lot of demons on this side?" Inuyasha said as he held his nose in the air sniffing and what he smelled made him sick to the stomach: decaying flesh, blood and the stench of putrid demons filled his sensitive nose. "There seems to be one coming our way so brace yourself woman."

"Damnit and I left my Hiraikotsu and my sword back at the clearing seeing as how didn't plan on fighting any demons today." Sango told Inuyasha as he looked at her in disbelief then his disbelief turned to anger.

"Damnit Sango how could you leave your weapons back at the clearing!" Inuyasha asked Sango as he frowned at her then all of a sudden he begin to smirk and Sango noticed.

"What the hell…Why are you…" Sango started but she stopped when she saw what Inuyasha pulled out from the inside of his haiori (sp) …her sword. Sango snatched it out of hands and she began to yell at him. "You knew all along and yet you didn't tell me you had my sword!"

"I know I know it is beneath me, but I just like to see you squirm and be frustrated and angry it just brings me great joy!" Inuyasha said with a sick and demented grin on his face.

"You are one evil…watch out Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she pushed Inuyasha and herself down to the ground just barely missing a swipe of a huge claw.

"Damnit I thought that one would get you for sure cutie, but your little girlfriend had to save you." said a female tiger demon. She was fairly tall and she had orange fur with black stripes covering her every inch of her body. She had a long tail that was swishing with anticipation. She also had long claws that were drenched with blood as she licked them with a smirk. "It seems your little girlfriend's blood taste rather sweet. I wonder what yours taste like."

"Oh no! Sango you must have got hurt when you pushed me out of the way of that demons claws!" Inuyasha said as he picked Sango up off the ground and laid her down by a stream as he looked down at her unconscious form.

_Damnit I should have been more alert and I could have dodged the demons attack and Sango wouldn't have got hurt trying to save my pathetic ass, but I am greatful that the woman… _"Ah shit what the hell was that!" Inuyasha said out loud completely forgetting about the tiger demon.

"Aww Inuyasha you forgot about lil ol' me, and look where it's gotten you on the ground clutching your leg and you can't even get up. You know you would have made a good boyfriend, but it looks like you're already taken." the tiger demon said with a pout then she smirked and said in a malicious voice. "Oh well if I can't have you no one can it's time for your emanate demise Inuyasha. Hahahahaha!" the demon replied as she raised her bloody claw above her head and brought it down swiftly when she screamed.

"Hahahahaha don't underestimate me I can be quite tenacious when I want to be!" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he looked at the demon in front of him. You see Inuyasha saw Sango's sword right beside him and taking the chance he grabbed the sword and plunged it right through the demons stomach.

"That's it I was going to make your death quick and painless, but now I'm going to make it slow and painful and when I'm done with you I am going to kill your girlfriend after!" the tiger demon yelled as she yanked the sword out of her abdomen with a nasty squishing sound as she threw the sword over by the stream, but then she fell down weak from all the blood she lost.

"I don't think you'll be doing any of that anytime soon seeing as how you're going to be dead." Inuyasha said calmly as he got up on wobbly legs and took tetsaiga (sp) out of his sheath and it transformed then he raised it up over his head and used the windscar killing the demon instantly.

"Oh and by the way she isn't my girlfriend." Inuyasha said to the tiger demon's corpse as he began to walk toward Sango, and for some reason he just didn't feel right when he said those words. Shaking it off, he arrived at Sango's side and look down at her. "Well it looks like you saved me again and you weren't even conscious."

Inuyasha then walked a little ways down the stream and picked up her bloodied sword he then dipped it in the stream causing the crimson liquid to spread in the water. He then got up and walked back over to Sango and he placed the sword back in between her pink belt. He then noticed the blood flowing through her kimono. So he untied the pink belt and opened it up enough to see the small but deep wound that was flowing with blood, so acting quickly he tore off a piece of his haiori (sp) (not like it wasn't already torn and wrapped and tied it around her wound.

_Damnit Sango wake up soon! I know your stronger than this so don't let some little wound get you down I mean literally. You've had worse so I know you can survive this._

And as if Sango read his mind she began to stir and this didn't go by unnoticed by Inuyasha cause he ran as fast as his busted up leg would let him and he was hovering over her like an animal over it's prey. Sango began to open her eyes and she was met by two beautiful golden orbs and instantly she knew it was Inuyasha. She bagan to sit up and she winced slightly, and Inuyasha supported her by placing his hand on her back while the other rested on the ground.

"Inuyasha what the hell happened to you! You look horrible was it that damn tiger demon I am going to kill her for causing me to get this wound!" Sango yelled as she gently touched her wound and she felt something over it. She then looked up at Inuyasha and asked. "Did you do this Inuyasha?"

"Well I had to do it because if I hadn't you would have died from blood loss so I tore off a piece of my haiori and I wrapped it around your wound; it was no big deal." Inuyasha said nervously with a blush on his cheeks. "I only did it because I owed you for saving me from being a live cat toy though!"

"Well for whatever reason thank you Inuyasha for keeping me alive." Sango said with a smile as she leaned over and gave Inuyasha a hug which caused him to blush again.

"Like I said it was no big deal now let's get the hell out of here I smell a lot of demons I think it's her family and their itching for revenge." Inuyasha said as he picked Sango up and quickly and placed her gently on his back and after that was done he dashed off mere seconds before her family burst through the tree's to find one of their family member's corpse on the ground.

**About five miles away…**

"I think I lost them!" Inuyasha said as he stopped to take in their surroundings.

"You would think that after you run five fuckin' miles away from them with me on your damn back, and I can walk fine thank you very much for asking!" Sango yelled as she tried to get off his back but he wouldn't let her "Let me go Inuyasha I told you I can walk just fine!"

"You stubborn ass woman you know you can't walk with that wound on your side so that's why I insist on carrying you!" Inuyasha yelled as he hopped up a little to keep Sango up on his back.

"Look dog boy I insist that you put me down so I can walk, and who the hell are you calling stubborn because you are the king of stubbornness!" Sango yelled as she finally got off his back and she started to loose balance and was about to fall when Inuyasha caught her.

"My point exactly you always want to do things on your on and don't want to except anyone's help. At least lean on me for support." Inuyasha said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Fine if it pleases you oh great king of stubbornness." Sango said in a sarcastic voice as she put her right arm around his neck and he put his left hand around her waist.

"Let's get the hell off this demon infested mountain and fast!" Inuyasha said frustrated, angry, and in pain. Sango feeling the exact same way.

The two of them headed off on their journey to get back to their friends.

**Hours later… **

"We've searched everywhere on this mountain and we still can't find them!" Miroku yelled angrily slouched down next to the fire he had made.

"You don't think that maybe they could be (gulp) dead." Kagome said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't say things like that Kagome they're not dead they just can't…be…dead!" Shippo said with his head in his hands.

"Damnit they're not dead and I know it and I know you know it too!" Miroku said in a confident voice but on the inside he wasn't so sure he believed himself.

"Don't be so sure about that." Kiyoraka said in a mysterious voice. He didn't need to look up to know that all eyes were on him so he continued. "We didn't check the other side of the mountain; the evil side."

"What do you mean the evil side?" Shippo asked scared as well as the others although Miroku didn't visibly show it.

"What I mean by the evil side is the other side of this mountain. People call it the "Demon's Den", and they say that if you go in you never come out. If you get a glimpse of the mountain you can see the skeletons and the river flowing with blood. It's a horrendous sight to behold. If Sango and the vermin did go to Demon's Den then most likely they're dead." Kiyoraka said in a sad voice knowing that Sango was dead by now, and he felt a tiny bit of sadness for the vermin tiny being the keyword. He then looked up and saw Shippo and Kagome's sad faces and he added. "I doubt they're dead though we could have just overlooked them and they're not at Demon's Den."

_I highly doubt it though seeing as how we checked the whole side of this mountain and neither Kirara nor Shippo caught a whiff of they're scents. Damnit Sango I hope you're alive and that I was wrong about what I said earlier._

"I am going to find Sango and Inuyasha now before it's too late!" Miroku said as he started to get up but Kiyoraka and Kagome stopped him by each of them grabbing one of his arms.

"Look Miroku don't do this it is way to dark for you to be traveling on this mountain alone. You may be killed and you don't even know if Sango and Inuyasha are dead and if you die they'll be sad, and besides its like what Kiyoraka said we may have overlooked them, we'll just try again tomorrow. Right Kiyoraka?" Kagome said in as she turned to her left and looked at Kiyoraka.

"R-r-right Kagome we-we'll t-t-try again t-to-mo-rrow." Kiyoraka said in a quiet but nervous voice, but Shippo and Kagome bought it because they both went over to the fire and laid down and they were soon asleep tired from the day's events Kirara curled up and went into a fitful sleep. Miroku didn't buy it though because when he was sure everyone was asleep he turned and looked at Kiyoraka.

"You don't know if they're dead or not do you?" Miroku asked calmly with a blank look in his black eyes.

"No I don't Miroku I just said that to make Kagome and Shippo happy but I do hope I'm right." Kiyoraka said with a hopeful look on his face.

Miroku let out a dark chuckle and said in a low voice. "I was hoping that you would say yes, but a part of me knew it was lie. I mean Sango…if…something happened to her I…" Miroku started but he didn't finish he couldn't bare to say it; it hurt him too much so instead he just sighed and said in a defeated tone. "We'll search tomorrow alright Kiyoraka."

With that Miroku laid down and closed his eyes soon he was asleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep but a sleep full of nightmares about Sango and Inuyasha.

Kiyoraka was the last to go to sleep and before he drifted off to sleep his were this.

_I'll find you Sango and when I do I'll make sure you never get lost or hurt again…that is if you are alive tomorrow._

XOXOXO

"Must you do that dog boy it is so disgusting." Sango said in a disgusted voice as she looked at Inuyasha who was licking his many wounds.

"I have to clean my wounds some how and this is the only way." Inuyasha said as stopped licking himself and looked at Sango. "This is not nasty woman I'll have you know that us demon's rather enjoy our own blood."

"Why not wash your wounds off with some oh I don't know…water like normal people do!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha as he glared at her.

"Look woman the last time we saw some form of water was when we well I fought that tiger demon, and that was like fifty some miles away, and there is no way in hell I am going to go that far just to clean some damn wounds. Besides I can't leave you in this cave all alone you may be killed." Inuyasha said as he inspected his now surprisingly clean wounds. "Always works with your own spit your own form of water."

"Riiiiiigggght dog boy anyway how many demons have we killed on this damn mountain anyway?" Sango asked as she stared at the warm, blazing fire.

"I think we killed five so far: the tiger, bear, snake, ox, and crow and hell none of those demons were easy. Let's just…" Inuyasha stopped and began to sniff and he got a shocked look on his face. "Shit."

"What's wrong dog boy you smell something coming our way?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I sure as hell do; that damn tiger demon's family is coming this way and there moving fast so we got to go now!" Inuyasha yelled as picked Sango up quickly and placed her on his back and put the fire out.

And just like that they were gone.

**Noon the next day…**

"Oh man how could we sleep until noon?" Kagome asked frantically.

"I don't know Kagome but we have to get going if we're going to go look for Sango and Inuyasha" Kiyoraka said as he looked to Shippo who nodded.

"Well let's go then we don't have all day." Miroku said impatiently as he led the group but he stopped and said. "Do you hear that it sounds like footsteps?"

"You think that it's Sango and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked but her question was answered win they saw who came from behind the bush.

It was the family of the tiger demon that Inuyasha killed and they looked angry.

Sango and Inuyasha came in right after they did and the group was overjoyed to see that Sango and Inuyasha were fine, but they didn't look so fine.

_Damn it!_

"You two wouldn't happen to be Sango and Inuyasha would you?" asked the female demon who looked like the mother.

"Do you know of this Sango and Inuyasha of which they speak of!" Inuyasha asked Sango in a loud and slow voice as he winked at her.

"Wha…Oh…right…no we have never met them before in our life!" Sango also said in a loud and low voice as she looked at them and Inuyasha joined her.

"If you are not them then who are you?" asked the little girl demon she looked at them suspiciously.

"Um I'm…Ayame." Sango said as she looked at them with a nervous smile.

"And I'm…Koga." Inuyasha also said with a big nervous smile on his face.

"WHAT!" Everyone else yelled and Sango and Inuyasha both turned around and gave them a glare that told them to shut up and they did just that.

"Oh just stop lying we already know it's you two. My daughter told us before she died what you two look liked and what you two did to her." the mother demon said as she glared at Sango and Inuyasha

"How could she tell you that unless she…wasn't dead win I struck her with the windscar?" Inuyasha said.

"And what the hell did we do to her anyway!" Sango asked irritably as she glared at the woman.

"Well with the exception of Inuyasha killing my beautiful daughter she also turned her down, and she said the reason why he turned her down was because of you Sango she said you're his girlfriend!" yelled the father as he looked ready to kill them.

"The hell I am we hate each other and I'm definitely not his girlfriend!" Sango yelled as she glared at the family.

"She also told us to do one thing for her." the little sister said as she looked at them with mischief in her eyes.

"Let me guess she told you guys to kill us right? Well let me tell you some…" Inuyasha was beginning his rant he was silenced by the little girl.

"No she wants you two to apologize to her!" the little demon yelled at them.

"How are we going to apologize to her if she's dead?" Inuyasha said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Why to her corpse of course." the mother replied as she pulled the corpse from out of nowhere which really freaked Sango and Inuyasha out. "Now apologize."

"I apologize for turning you down and killing you." Inuyasha said less than enthusiastic.

"I apologize for _stealing_ your boyfriend." Sango and said in a bored tone of voice.

"Thank you for apologizing now we must go and bury our daughter. Bye, bye!" the family yelled as they ran away and soon they were out of sight.

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled as he plopped down on the grass. Sango joining him.

There were happy cheers from behind Sango and Inuyasha. They both turned around and were bombarbed with hugs nd a lick from Kirara. After the hugging and licking ceased Kagome asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where have you two been.

No one received answer because Sango and Inuyasha fainted

XOXOXO

That was chapter 2.

please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Sango and Inuyasha Awaken

Sango and Inuyasha Awaken and the Cry for Help

Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but my computer went out and I had to wait for it to be fixed, but now it's fixed and I can update again.

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

It's been four days since Sango and Inuyasha's ordeal and they are still unconscious. The others are becoming more anxious with every second they remain unconscious, and by others I mean Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kiyoraka. They have stopped to camp in a clearing a few miles away from Demon's Den they've been there for three days straight no one sleeps or eats anymore to worried about Sango and Inuyasha to be worried about themselves. We now join everyone on their fourth day of camping.

"Four days, they've been out for four incredibly long days" Miroku said in a sad and tired tone.

"I'm starting to think that they might never wake up again." Kagome, the usually optimistic girl, replied gloomily as the others agreed with her that is all except Shippo.

"Don't say things like that Sango and Inuyasha will wake up and things will be back to normal. Don't give up so easily because I know; no we **all** know that they wouldn't give up on us if we were hurt, and besides we all know they can get through this little mess." Shippo replied as he looked around at the still doubtful faces of his friends. "Don't we?"

"Shippo's right we shouldn't have given up so easily." Kagome replied in a confident tone.

"Depriving ourselves of sleep and nourishment wasn't helping us either." Kiyoraka replied with a shake of his head.

"I agree with you guys; which is why I say we should eat something and take a little cat nap." Miroku replied as he turned to Kagome and asked. "Do you have any ramen Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, I do Miroku I'll get to cooking it right now?" Kagome replied as she dug into her large yellow backpack to find the ramen.

"What is this rankmen of which they speak?" Kiyoraka asked Shippo with a confused look on his face.

"It's pronounced ramen and they are these types of noodles from Kagome's time, and it is a very delicious food. It comes in a variety of flavors and it is Inuyasha's favorite food." Shippo replied as he looked at Kiyoraka to see if he understood.

"What do you mean by 'Kagome's time' I thought she lived in this time?" Kiyoraka asked the little kitsune demon.

"Oh that's right you don't know about Kagome's travels through the well. Well she is from the future or modern day Japan and she is here to collect the jewel shards with us, but she goes through the well to visit her family and go to 'spool' for 'teps' or something like that. Anyway Inuyasha really doesn't like it when she does and he gets 'sat' by Kagome and she goes anyways, but he always goes to get her." Shippo replied as Kiyoraka nodded seeming to understand.

"Hey you guys the ramen is ready!" Kagome yelled as she took out four regular bowls and filled them with ramen and cat bowl and filled it with catfood for Kirara. "Here you go guys."

After everyone finished eating and everyone saying it was delicious even Kiyoraka they went to sleep.

XOXOXO

"Wow that was a great nap and it was one that I really needed." Kagome replied happily and refreshed as she looked at the others who seemed to be just waking up as well. "I'll check on Sango and Inuyasha while the others wake up."

Kagome walked to the futons Sango and Inuyasha were sleeping on, but on close observation she realized they weren't even there. She let out a scream that could wake the dead or in this case her friends.

"What's the matter Lady Kagome are you alright!" Miroku asked as he ran over to Kagome the others following him.

"Sango and Inuyasha are gone! As in something happened to them why we were sleeping!" Kagome yelled and shook the nearest thing with all of her might which happened to be Miroku.

"Lady shake Kagome shake could you please shake stop shaking shake me?" Miroku asked in between shakes he was really getting disoriented.

"Oh, sorry Miroku!" Kagome replied with a blush as she let go of Miroku who began to sway and stagger. "Are you okay Miroku?"

"Yes, I'm fine just a little dizzy." Miroku replied as he shook his head to stop the spinning in his head.

"But who would want to kidnap Sango and Inuyasha, but I guess they're really weak if they waited until they were vulnerable to kidnap them?" Shippo replied obviously proud of his deduction.

"We don't know if they were kidnapped or not, and besides if they were kidnapped they would have kidnapped us too." Kagome replied as she began to panic once again.

It went on like this for awhile until Kirara smelled two familiar scents and she meowed getting everyone's attention, and they turned in the direction Kirara was facing which happened to be the woods where they saw two silhouettes. As the silhouettes got closer they realized it was Sango and Inuyasha running in their direction.

With Sango and Inuyasha…

"You're not going to win this race woman." Inuyasha replied confidently with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please dog boy you know I'm going to win anyway so just give up already." Sango replied as she sped up leaving Inuyasha in her dust. "See you at the finish line…LOSER! HAHAHAHA!"

"Why you little… get back here!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he ran to catch up with Sango.

As Sango and Inuyasha got closer to the finish line (which happened to be a large tree) the others could do nothing but stare stupidly with mouths agape at the scene before them. Inuyasha was trying to trip Sango who jumped over his extended foot, and as she jumped she tried to hit Inuyasha in the head but he would simply dodge her fist by running faster. They were a few inches away from the tree running side by side and the first person to touch the tree was… **SANGO**!

"No, way could you have won that race I'm way faster than you are!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at Sango. "You must have cheated.

"I didn't cheat dog boy and you know it!" Sango yelled angrily as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Yes you did." Inuyasha declared angrily.

"No I didn't." Sango replied angrily through clenched teeth.

Their argument went on like this for a while until the others snapped out of their shock and Kagome shut them both up.

"SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUPPPPP!" Kagome yelled angrily as Sango and Inuyasha shut up abruptly.

"Oh you guys are up now! When did you wake up?" Inuyasha replied happily.

"We've been up for awhile now, and where have you two been vermin?" Kiyoraka asked as he glared at Inuyasha.

"You're still here! I thought I told you to get lost a long time ago!" Inuyasha replied angrily as he glared at Kiyoraka.

"I'm still here aren't I, and you better answer my question now vermin!" Kiyoraka replied angrily as he glared right back at Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you just say to me you lil mother…OWWWW! Damnit woman that fuckin boomerang hurts!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at Sango as he rubbed the throbbing red bump on his head.

"That's the whole point; now imagine it splitting you half." Sango replied with a sick smile on her face as Inuyasha gulped and shut his mouth. "Anyway to answer your question we had a race, because we were stiff from laying down for who knows how long, but you know I intended to go for a little jog, and I asked dog boy if he wanted to come to be nice for some strange reason. He said yes, but he wanted to have a race. I said I didn't want to race but he said I was scared so I being my competitive self accepted the race. Since you guys were asleep we didn't wake you up, and we thought we'd be back before you woke up, but we all know that didn't happen did it dog boy." Sango replied as she turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"Well excuse me for wanting win the race!" Inuyasha replied as he held his head up high.

"Don't you think you went too far! I mean you pushed me in a lake, tried to trip me, and you cut about ten trees down in my path with your tessaiga." Sango replied as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh and you're one to talk woman. If I recall you were the one who kicked me down that steep hill, threw that bolder on my back, and tried to hit in the head. So before you talk about me going too far think about what you did to my back woman!" Inuyasha replied as he glared at Sango.

"Whatever **mutt **all I know is that I beat you in that race, and that you should get over it!" Sango yelled as she stared at a shocked Inuyasha.

"Did you just call me a _mutt _woman?" Inuyasha asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Yeah, I figure since Koga calls you mutt? Why not call you that too. It's catchy, shorter than dog boy, and it annoys you, and anything that annoys you is fun to me." Sango replied with a smile on his face.

"I hate you woman; I really do hate you." Inuyasha replied angrily as he glared at the still grinning Sango.

"Awww mutt I know that's just your way of saying you love me, and to that I say I love you too!" Sango replied as she patted a growling Inuyasha on the head.

"Whatever woman, and you do know that wasn't a fair race right?" Inuyasha replied as he turned to Sango.

"Yeah, and we shouldn't have cheated, so I say next time we have a race we don't cheat; Deal." Sango replied as she held out her hand.

"Deal." Inuyasha replied as he shook Sango's hand.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright!" Kagome replied happily as she went to hug Sango and Inuyasha, but Inuyasha pushed her away. "You're still very rude Inuyasha, but you wouldn't be the same if you weren't."

"Sango, Inuyasha, I've been so worried about you guys I though you were kidnapped!" Miroku replied as he went to Sango and hugged her, his hand traveled down toward her butt and…a slap sound rang throughout the air.

"You perverted monk!" Sango yelled at the grinning Miroku.

"It was worth the slap." Miroku replied with that a lecherous grin still on his face as he went to hug Inuyasha.

"Don't even think about it monk?" Inuyasha replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Right" Miroku replied as he stepped away from Inuyasha.

"Oh Sango, my beautiful, beautiful Sango oh how I've missed you so!" Kiyoraka replied in an overly dramatic voice as he kissed Sango's hand.

"I appreciate it Kiyo that is sweet of you, and you didn't have to be a letch to show how you feel." Sango replied as she threw a pointed look at Miroku.

"Oh please woman at least the monk doesn't get all mushy and recite some poetry." Inuyasha replied angrily as he turned to Kiyoraka. "How long did it take you to come up with that crappy poem?"

"As long as it took you to find out you were an idiot." Kiyoraka replied with a smirk on his face.

"Would you two just stop fighting!" Sango yelled angrily as she glared at Kiyoraka and Inuyasha. "Kiyoraka you hate demons and half demons and Inuyasha you hate Kiyoraka. I think we have established that, but could you two find some common ground and try to get along."

"I would if I knew why he hated us demons and half demons so much. So are you going to tell me woman or are you going to tell me demon hater; because it seems like you two are the only ones who know why." Inuyasha replied as he looked pointedly at Sango and Kiyoraka.

Sango looked at Kiyoraka with a 'do you want me to tell him' look on her face, and Kiyoraka shook his head no.

"Sorry mutt, but I can't tell you." Sango replied with a shrug.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me anything. I'll just continue hating him." Inuyasha replied as he glared at Kiyoraka.

"That's fine with me mutt." Kiyoraka replied angrily.

"And I just don't give a damn anymore. I need a bath and when I come back hopefully you two will have a better attitude." Sango said angrily.

"I need a bath too come to think of it." Inuyasha replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have never once seen you get in a body of water let alone take a bath since I started traveling with you." Sango replied with a doubtful look on her face.

"I…I take bathes." Inuyasha replied in a quivering voice.

"Right, I guess you take your bathes by licking yourself huh?" Sango asked in a disbelieving voice as she smirked.

"Look woman I only lick my wounds not my entire body. I'm not a freakin cat." Inuyasha yelled angrily as he stuck his tongue out at Sango.

"Yeah whatever mutt, anyway I'll be back in about an hour you guys." Sango replied as she walked off into the darkness of the woods.

"Bitch" Inuyasha replied referring to Sango who he thought couldn't hear him, but he was wrong.

"I heard that mutt!" Sango yelled as a rock came hurling out of the direction Sango went and hit Inuyasha upside the head.

"No Sesshomaru I don't want to see you naked." Inuyasha replied in a slurred voice before he fell unconscious.

XOXOXO

"Ah what a relaxing bath this is!" Sango replied as she sighed in contentment, but her thoughts were far from content.

_That damn Inuyasha always arguing with me for some reason now he's arguing with Kiyoraka, but I can't exactly blame the entire reason they argue on Inuyasha. I mean Kiyo did come in our group and started to fight with Inuyasha first and Inuyasha's just being his usual self and arguing right back with him. I can't help but notice Kagome and Miroku's strange behavior towards me and Inuyasha lately as well. I wonder what is up with them. I could stop the fighting between Kiyo and Inuyasha by telling him why he hates demons and half demons so much, but I have to respect my best friends' wishes and besides if I did tell Inuyasha the reason I don't think he could handle it because if he knew what…_

"HEEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled a voice.

"Someone's in trouble! I have to help them!" Sango replied as she hopped out of the soothing water, and put on her traveling kimono, because she left her taijiya outfit and her weapons back at camp not expecting a fight.

_I hope whatever's trying to harm that person is weak because all I have is my hidden dagger._

And then Sango took off in the direction of the voice.

XOXOXO

That was chapter 3.

I bet you're wondering whose voice that is huh?

Well you'll just have to wait till next chapter

I'll try to update soon, and please tell me what you think of the chapter.

animeroxz


	4. A Surprise Encounter

A Surprise Encounter

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

Sango dashed through the forest with a speed that could match Inuyasha's as the scream for help got louder and louder. She quickened her pace as she was almost there and she had her dagger ready. When she finally got there she saw a humongous rat demon hovering over a little girl. He was grey all over from head to toe and he had beady little black eyes. He had a twitching pink nose and long whiskers protruding from his face. His mouth was filled with sharp and pointy teeth, and he had round ears that moved constantly listening for any type of noise on top of his head. He had long sharp claws poised over the frightened little girl, and he had a long skinny rat tail swishing from side to side with great force and speed.

"You will make a great meal little girl!" the rat demon replied in a dark voice.

"Leave me alone!" the little girl replied in between sobs.

Sango finally snapping out of her shocked state ran up to the rat demon so fast he didn't even see her or register the fact that he had been kicked in the face until he hit the ground with a painful groan. She went over to girl who had stopped crying and was now looking at the unconscious rat demon in shock.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked the little girl.

"Yes ma'am and thank… WATCH OUT!" the little cried as Sango turned around just in time to dodge by flipping over the angry rat demon's tail and landing on her feet gracefully her back facing his.

"You bitch! How dare you kick me you inferior human I'll kill…" the rat demon started but stopped when Sango turned around to face. "You're beautiful!"

"I usually would say thank you to compliments like that, but hearing it come from you're mouth; it just makes me want to vomit!" Sango replied in disgusted voice as she glared at him.

"I like my women feisty and it seems you're a pretty decent fighter for a woman and a human one at that, but you're still beautiful. In fact you're the prettiest human woman I've ever seen. Would you consider being my wife miss…" the rat demon replied letting the end of the sentence hang wanting her to fill it in.

"Sango, my name is Sango, and to your whole marriage thing my answer is…" Sango started but stopped when she began to think.

_Well I could trick him into thinking I would marry him and get closer to him and slit his throat with my dagger he doesn't seem to have noticed it yet, and besides that should be easy seeing as how he looks and acts slow. Well here goes nothing. I just hope my plan works._

"Of course I'll marry you, you big cutie!" Sango replied with a fake smile but the rat demon didn't seem to notice as she began to reach into the sleeve of her kimono to retrieve her dagger.

_Perfect._

"Oh you've made me the happiest demon alive oh come here and give me a big kiss!" the rat demon replied happily as picked Sango up at just the right angle.

_It's time to execute my plan._

"Of course sweety now close your eyes." Sango replied as she took out her dagger and smirked. "Bye bye!"

"But I'm not…" the rat demon started but he was dead before he finished his sentence.

Sango was about to turn around from the remains of the rat demon when she saw something glittering in the crimson liquid. She bent down and picked it up realizing it was a jewel shard.

_Ha! I can't wait to rub this in Inuyasha's face! _

Sango turned around and saw that the little girl she had just saved was running toward her with a smile on her face. She smiled back and asked. "What are you doing out here in the woods all by yourself? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I came out here to pick some flowers for the greatest person in the whole wide world but I didn't find any so I was heading back to camp but before I could get there that rat demon came and…well…you know the rest!" The little girl replied as she looked at Sango. "Thank you for saving me Miss Sango you just have to come meet my guardian!"

"I have to go…" Sango started but her words were cut off by the surprisingly strong little girl pulling her towards the direction of her camp.

_Oh why not, I guess I can go see the little girl's guardian. I can always annoy Inuyasha later._

"Who is your guardian and what's your name?" Sango asked the little girl as she put the jewel in her sleeve.

The little girl never answered to busy singing a little song up ahead and babbling about something.

_Children._

XOXOXO

"I have this horrible headache! What happened to me?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up rubbing his aching head.

"Sango hit you in the head with a rock for calling her a bitch." Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kiyoraka answered at the same time.

"She hit me again." Inuyasha replied but he wasn't angry like everyone expected him to be he was well amused. "That woman intrigues me."

"What do you me mean by Sango intrigues you?" Kagome asked trying to contain her jealousy as well as everyone else except Shippo.

"Well she's very…" Inuyasha started but he stopped when he smelled a very familiar scent.

_Damnit it's Sesshomaru but he's not coming this way that's strange. Oh well if he's not coming this way then I guess I shouldn't worry about…oh damn is that Sango's scent and it smells like that little human girl that travels with my idiotic brother is with her too. Oh damn and they're both head in the same direction and if my brother sees her he'll surely…**KILL HER**. I have to save her!_

Inuyasha got up looking frantic, and he was about to take off when he was stopped turning around thinking it was Kagome he was about to yell when he came face to face with a fully transformed Kirara with Hiraikotsu on her back.

_Smart cat she must smell Sesshomaru too and know Sango's in danger._

Looking into Kirara's red eyes he saw determination and the devotion she held for her master and he realized even if he said no she was going anyway.

"Come on Kirara?" Inuyasha replied with a slight smile on his face.

Kirara purred softly as she rubbed up against Inuyasha.

"Stop it you damn cat we have to go **NOW**!" Inuyasha replied.

Kirara stopped abruptly and she gave a slight nod and they were off.

XOXOXO

_Does this child ever stop talking? I mean my god she keeps going on and on talking about somebody named Jaken._

_That name sounds familiar where have I heard that name before. Wait a minute that couldn't be that green little goblin demon or whatever it is that travels with Sesshomaru could it…but how does she know about him well there's only one way to find out._

"Hey, Rin isn't it. What does this Jaken person look like and what is his relationship to you?" Sango asked as she looked at Rin who was jumping up and down with the flowers she apparently wanted to get for her friend.

A sour look appeared on her usually smiling face as she replied. "He's just a mean ugly green toad that annoys me, and he has no relationship with me!"

"What did he do to make you so angry Rin?" Sango asked amused at the child's antics.

"I told **master** Jaken that I was going to go pick flowers and that I would be back soon. He ignored me and I said it again he looked up at me annoyed and he told me that I was useless and that no one loved me and that he hated me. I was so sad that I ran away not sure if…HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Rin replied when she saw Sango staring at something behind her in complete shock she turned around to see Sesshomaru walking their way ever so gracefully with his usual calm and emotionless look on his face. Rin's mood brightened instantly. "Lord Sesshomaru I've missed you so much!"

Sango snapping out of her shocked state ran in front of Rin as she glared at Sesshomaru. "What do you want Sesshomaru! If you're looking for Inuyasha he's back at camp."

Sesshomaru stared at her and then he replied in a monotonous voice. "My purpose is not to steal the tesaiga but to destroy Naraku for what he has done, but make no mistake once that disgusting demon is destroyed I will return to my earlier goal retrieving the tesaiga from my idiot of a brother."

"Well then why did you come here if you didn't want to see Inuyasha; because I doubt you came here to see me unless you came here to kill us but don't kill the girl kill me and leave her be Sesshomaru!" Sango replied as she glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was about to reply when Rin spoke up angrily. "Hey Ms. Sango you have no right to talk of Lord Sesshomaru that way. He would never kill anyone and he probably came to save me when he heard me yell for help!"

"So Sesshomaru you didn't come with any kind of hostile motive in mind?" Sango asked as she looked at him suspiciously.

"No you worthless human I came to save Rin but it seems you have already done it and for that I owe you?" Sesshomaru replied in a monotone as he continued. "Now go back and travel with my ingrate brother you disgust me just like all of those other humans."

Sesshomaru didn't notice Rin's head bow after he made that comment.

"Rin, is what you say true about Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Rin for answers.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin replied in a quiet voice head still bowed low.

"Jaken come out here." Sesshomaru replied coldly obviously angry.

No one came.

"I could smell your horrid stench from miles away so don't you dare try and hide from me." Sesshomaru replied eyes turning red for only a split second.

Jaken came from wherever he was hiding giving the lamest excuse ever. "The brat is lying on me!"

"Jaken you sniveling coward you will pay for what you told Rin." Sesshomaru replied as he kicked Jaken high up into the trees where he hit a red clad figure dead in the face causing them both to come toppling down to the ground below.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked quite surprised at the figure lying on the ground and then she heard a growl and she turned around to see Kirara. "Kirara? What are you guys doing here!"

"We came here to save your ass from Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up angrily causing Jaken to plummet back down to the ground below.

"Who said I needed help from a mutt like you!" Sango yelled covering up the fact that she was actually touched by the fact that Inuyasha would actually come save her.

"Well fine I'll just leave and let Sesshomaru kill you. It's not like I care anyway!" Inuyasha replied as he glared at Sango about to take off when he was stopped by Sango's voice.

"If you don't care Inuyasha then why did you come to save me in the first place?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"I only came because Kirara dragged me along with her to come save you!" Inuyasha lied on Kirara.

Kirara growled as to indicate that Inuyasha was lying on her and Sango noticed this. "Hey Inuyasha don't you lie on Kirara like that!"

"Look woman it's the damn…OWWWW! Damnit let go of me Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to hit the angry cat but every time he tried she would simply scratch him.

"Hey Inuyasha I'd watch it if I were you because Kirara can stay like that for a **long** time." Sango yelled as she laughed her ass off.

"Sango you wench get your ass over here and get your cat off of me!" Inuyasha demanded as Kirara once again scratched him still biting him.

"I am no wench Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she glared at Inuyasha.

It went on like this for a while Sango would yell at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha would yell at her for not getting Kirara off of him, and Kirara would just bite him even harder causing him to yell at her. Rin found this to be hilarious but Sesshomaru found it to childish and idiotic and poor old Jaken was still out cold.

"Tell me human and Inuyasha if you have disagreements like these why do you travel together?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared them with what could only be described as disgust.

"I ask myself that same question everyday?" Sango and Inuyasha answered simultaneously.

"You humans and half breeds amuse me you let emotions get in the way and cloud your sense of judgment in battle. From a human I don't expect much but then again I don't expect much from you either Inuyasha. Come Rin let us take our leave." Sesshomaru replied as he turned around Rin following him.

"WAIT! What about me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken asked as he miraculously woke up.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin as if asking her if she wanted him to come.

Rin stared at Jaken for a minute then she smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Come Jaken but if you ever tell Rin something like that again you will perish in the slowest way possible." Sesshomaru replied with an evil smile on his face.

"Y-yes me lord." Jaken replied as ran to his Lord's side.

"Wait so you're just going to leave with no fight?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief forgetting about Kirara for a second.

Sesshomaru with his back turned replied. "Another day…Inuyasha."

And he was gone in the blink of an eye along with Rin and Jaken.

A few hours later…

It was nearing sunset as people, demons, and animals began to settle in for the night, and just like everyone else Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and AhUn were doing just that. Jaken had fixed a fire and caught and cooked fish for Rin and he didn't even complain. He was trying to get on Sesshomaru's good side but Rin didn't seem to notice but Sesshomaru did he thought it was pathetic how he tried to kiss up to him.

_The only reason I keep him around is because he's a great servant and a great babysitter for Rin. Those are the only things he's good at._

"I'm going to sleep goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said as he walked over to a nearby tree and was quickly fast asleep.

_Good riddance._

Sesshomaru looked around and noticed that AhUn were asleep as well. He and Rin are the only ones awake. Sesshomaru observed Rin and noticed that Rin held the stick that once had fish on it in her hands. She had her head bowed deep in thought and she was shaking slightly Sesshomaru at first though she was cold, but then he smelled the salty scent of tears.

"Rin is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked taking off the mask of indifference and replacing it with a slightly concerned look.

No answer.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin who was still deep in thought and gently tapped her shoulder causing her to jump in the air and fall down but she was caught easily by Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin asked surprised as she looked up at him with big curious eyes.

"Rin why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked in a voice he only used around Rin. He hated when she cried.

"I'm not crying and nothing is wrong with me." Rin replied as she looked down playing the sleeve of his kimono.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru warned in a fatherly tone and Rin knew he meant business when he used that voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you…hate me?" Rin asked staring up at him.

"What! Where did you get that idea from Rin!" Sesshomaru asked in a shocked tone.

"When you were talking to Miss Sango and Inuyasha you said that you hated humans so that means you hate me too?" Rin replied as tear slid down her cheek.

_Do I really hate Rin? Well that's a stupid question of course not; I could never hate Rin even if I tried._

"Rin?" Sesshomaru replied as he looked down at her.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her voice quivering as she was still crying.

"I don't hate you I could never hate you Rin. You were the first and only human to ever try and help me 'the cold hearted Sesshomaru', but you didn't seem to care and it was the very first time I used the Tensaiga the right way and that was to bring you back to life and I don't regret that I did it either." Sesshomaru replied as he smiled only a second before it disappeared but Rin saw it.

"Of course I do." Sesshomaru replied and he added. "But I still hate other humans."

"Well since you really mean it…" Rin trailed off as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the flowers she had picked handing them to Sesshomaru with a big smile on her face. "These are for you. That's why I left camp to pick them for you, but I almost got killed and I'm sorry for that and they, but they say that those flowers can grant anyone one wish and if you let them go it will come true"

Sesshomaru took them and replied. "Thank you Rin?"

"Oh and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she looked up at him still in his arms.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Humans really aren't so bad some can be but most aren't." Rin replied and with that she went to sleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and thought about what she just said.

_Maybe Rin…maybe you are right._

Sesshomaru sat down with Rin and looked down at the flowers. Now Sesshomaru didn't really believe in these kinds of things but he thought he would give it a try. Closing his eyes he made his wish and after he made his wish he reopened them letting the flowers in his hand go flying away into the gentle breeze. He then closed his eyes as he went to sleep subconsciously bringing Rin closer to him.

XOXOXO

We join our favorite trio Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara as they trudged through the forest they were close to the camp and they were very happy. Kirara had gotten off of Inuyasha with some persuasion from Sango and she was no longer angry at Inuyasha nor was he mad at her. Sango and Inuyasha weren't arguing with each other they were too tired to even speak. When they finally reached camp there ecstatic as they began to run. When Inuyasha saw who was also there he snarled and uttered on word

"Koga."

XOXOXO

That was chapter 4

I know Sesshomaru was OOC but it'll help the story out later.

review and tell me what you think.


	5. Koga You Annoying Wolf and the Invite

Koga You Annoying Wolf and the Invite

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

"Koga!" Inuyasha yelled angrily from his spot on top of the small hill.

Koga turned around stopping his flirting session with Kagome and looked up to see who it was that called his name and when he saw who it was he smirked and yelled. "I thought I smelled mutt!"

Inuyasha jumped off of the hill and ran toward Koga with his claws raised ready to gouge Koga's eyes out when…

"**SIT BOY**" Kagome yelled which could be heard throughout the forest as well as a string of muffled curses from Inuyasha. When he finally got up he glared at Kagome.

"Damnit Kagome why won't you let me kill him already!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as glared at a smirking Koga.

"That's a stupid question mutt it's because she loves me!" Koga said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please Koga the day she loves you is the day I **willingly** give tesaiga to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily but he didn't attack Koga this time because he knew Kagome would sit him if he did.

"What's the matter vermin mad because Kagome doesn't love you and loves Koga instead?" Kiyoraka taunted as he laughed cruelly at Inuyasha Koga joining him.

"I said no such…" Kagome started but was silenced by Sango who jumped off the hill with Kirara in her arms.

"Damnit we all know Kagome loves you mutt but you're just to damn blind to see it because of Kikyo, and Koga where the hell is that wolf girl that you promised to marry!" Sango replied angrily as she glared at Inuyasha and Koga. Then she turned to Kiyoraka who looked sheepish and was trying to creep away. "And where the hell do you think you are going Kiyo or should I say Kiyo wiyo."

All hell broke lose after that because all four of them glared at each other and they begin to argue and their argument went something like this…

"Why did you have to bring Kikyo into this!"

"Ayame has nothing to do with this!"

"How could you tell them my nick name Sango? I thought we were friends."

"You have no business flirting with Kagome when you made that promise to marry Ayame!"

"I can flirt with whoever I want to exterminator it's none of your damn business afterall!"

"Sango apologize right this instant or we want be friends anymore!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do just forget about my first love and go to Kagome! I think not!"

"You need to do something because you just …"

They continued to argue until a voice from the forest silenced them. "Would the four of you please **SHUT UP**!"

Out from the shadows of the forest came an angry female wolf demon that went by the name of Ayame. She had fire in her eyes and a glare that could scare the toughest of demons and it was directed at a terrified Koga. "Going to look for Ginta and Hakkaku huh?"

"Well I..." Koga started but he was just too scared of Ayame's wrath to finish and lying would just make it worse.

"Well guess what Koga you know when you told me that you were going to look for them I said alright but then I started to think you never go look for Ginta and Hakkaku they always look for you and just to prove my point right after you left they came running through the forest all out of breath and they asked me where you were. I was angry at first that you would lie to me but then I smelled Inuyasha and I thought you were just going to pick a fight with him, but then why would you lie to me about that Koga. Unless you were going to go see _Kagome_." Ayame said all of that in one breath saying Kagome's name with so much venom in her voice.

"Look Ayame I'm…" Koga started but was silenced by the now crying Ayame.

"I mean you promised to marry me and you said you loved me unless that was all a lie too!" Ayame yelled in between sobs.

"I do love you Ayame really I do it's just…just" Koga replied searching for the right words.

"It's just what!" Ayame asked getting angry again.

"I love Kagome too…well I **_did_** love her, but the only reason I flirt with her now is because I love to annoy the mutt! I do love you Ayame and what I said wasn't a lie and I would be happy to marry you!" Koga replied sincerely as he looked at Ayame.

"Oh Koga you really mean that!" Ayame asked happily.

"Of course I do baby you're the only one for me!" Koga replied with a sexy smirk on his face.

"You'll flirt with no one else especially not with _Kagome_." Ayame asked as she glared a glare of death at an obvious Kagome.

"I promise Ayame but you know we can't get married until that bastard Naraku is six feet under and burning in hell?" Koga replied angrily though you could tell there was disappointment in his voice.

"I know sweetie." Ayame replied as she smiled and gave Koga a kiss on the cheek. "Well I have to go back to grandpa and the others, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you Koga making sure you keep your promise. Bye guys see you when I see ya!"

Ayame was gone in a breeze that smelled of irises.

Koga just stood there with a smile on his on his face until Kagome walked up to him and asked. "Are you okay Koga?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome but the question is are you?" Koga asked with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you talking about!" Kagome asked confused.

"I know how much you loved me and you must be hurting knowing that I love Ayame, but don't be sad we can still be friends." Koga replied as he took Kagome's hand in his and gave her a gentle smile.

Sango and Inuyasha both exchanged annoyed looks.

Miroku and Shippo both watched with amusement.

Kiyoraka just watched all of this with curiosity.

"Sure Koga we can be friends." Kagome replied playing along with him as she took her hand from his.

"I'm glad you're so understanding Kagome." Koga replied as he kissed Kagome's hand.

This caused Inuyasha to glare at Koga he was about to attack Koga when Sango; who was closest to him stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking her head. He stared at her for a moment but complied because Koga would be a married man soon and he wouldn't be able to flirt with Kagome.

"Well you guys I guess I'm off but mutt this little mishap doesn't change a thing between us!" Koga replied as he glared at Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't have it any other way wolf!" Inuyasha replied coldly.

"Oh and exterminator mind your own business." Koga replied hotly as he glared at Sango.

Sango simply rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"As for the rest of you goodbye but I will be back." Koga replied as he took off in a tornado.

"Damn wolf!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled after Koga.

A little while later…

It was nighttime and everyone decided to stay at the clearing and make camp since it was too late to look for any jewel shards. The fire was made and everyone had eaten ramen (much to Inuyasha's delight). No one was really sleepy at the moment so they just sat around the campfire in a comfortable silence; that is until Kagome broke it by asking the dreaded question.

"Where were two that it took you so long to get back here?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango and Inuyasha.

Sango and Inuyasha just sighed knowing that they would be bugged constantly until they did; so Sango and Inuyasha filled them in on what happened and after they were done every one was left opened-mouthed in shock.

"Sesshomaru actually said that he owed you!" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I guess it's because I saved Rin." Sango replied with a shrug as if it was an everyday thing.

"And Inuyasha do you mean to tell me that Sesshomaru didn't try to take the tetsaiga, fight you, or try to kill you!" Kagome also asked in disbelief.

"Nope he just said the same cryptic shit he always says and walked off, but hey I aint complainin the less time I have to spend fighting my stupid brother the better." Inuyasha replied in a nonchalant way.

"It took you guys that long to get back to camp?" Kiyoraka asked.

"Well you see we kinda got…lost." Sango replied as she looked down at the ground.

"How could you get lost with Inuyasha's nose!" Shippo asked.

"Hey you little runt you ever been in the middle of a forest with a nose as sensitive as mine. All those damn smells running together it's hard to sniff you guys out!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit Shippo in the head.

"Waah! Kagome Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo whined as he ran in Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied with a wave of his hand.

"Anyway you remember earlier Kiyoraka when you said you had something to tell me?" Sango asked as she looked into the campfire.

"Yeah I remember." Kiyoraka replied as he looked at Sango.

"Well what is it that you would like to tell me…well us?" Sango asked now looking at him.

"Well I would like to invite you guys to my birthday party." Kiyoraka replied sheepishly.

XOXOXO

I know it was shorter that the other chapters but hey I had to put Koga in the story.

Anyway that was chapter 5.

Review and tell me what you think

I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	6. Surprises, Surprises, and More Surprises

Surprises, Surprises, and More Surprises

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

"You want to invite us to your what!" Kagome asked incredulously.

"To my birthday party well technically it isn't just a birthday party, but I also get to be crowned Lord of my Kingdom." Kiyoraka boasted proudly.

"Wait a minute so you're a prince?" Miroku asked Kiyoraka in complete shock.

"Yeah." Kiyoraka replied as he looked at everyone's shocked faces.

"Figures you're some kind of royalty all of you are the same stuck up and believe me I know what I'm talking about I have a freaking brother who's Lord of the Western Lands. God only knows why my father left him to be a lord because I would make a way better lord than him. I mean he's barely at the damn castle always trying to fight me for tetsaiga or looking for Naraku. I don't even know why; I mean he teamed up with him to kill me so I could only assume they were partners and another thing…" Inuyasha was about to continue his rant when Sango shut him up.

"Anyway…Kiyo I thought you couldn't become lord until you are eighteen but you'll be turning seventeen a week after me?" Sango asked confused.

"Yeah I know but you know Kachiki died and while he was training me to become lord he was taking my place, but since he's gone now I have to take my place earlier than intended." Kiyoraka replied.

"Oh your uncle, Kachiki, died! I'm so sorry Kiyo!" Sango replied sincerely.

"Sango please you know you never liked him anyway." Kiyoraka replied with a knowing smirk on his face.

Sango was speechless.

"Hey I never liked him either he was there for the money and he had to teach me the ways of a lord. In fact I think he was plotting to kill me anyway but he died before he could." Kiyoraka said with a smirk on his face.

"What a horrible uncle to try and do such a thing!" Kagome replied with a horrified look on his face.

"He should have finished the job if you ask me." Inuyasha replied as he glared at Kiyoraka.

"No one asked you Inuyasha/mutt/vermin!" Everyone yelled as they glared at Inuyasha who whimpered.

"How did he die?" Miroku asked.

"No one knows but we think he died by drowning because we found him the next day floating upstream dead, but the strangest thing was he had a horrified expression on his face." Kiyoraka replied expressionlessly.

"When was it that he died?" Sango asked.

"It was about two weeks ago and that was the very same day I set out to find you and I found out that I was to become lord. Which brings me back to my earlier question are you guys coming to my birthday party or not?" Kiyoraka said.

Everyone replied with a yes except for Inuyasha of course and Sango much to everyone's puzzlement.

"I know why the vermin doesn't want to go but why you Sango?" Kiyoraka asked hurt that she didn't want to come see him in his moment of glory.

"I know you don't know about this but you remember when I…the incident that happened six years ago?" Sango asked Kiyoraka.

"Yeah that was the day we first met because you were crying and I asked you what was wrong?" Kiyoraka replied with a far away look in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah well what I told you wasn't the truth. The real reason I was crying was because the people in your village told me that because I was female I wasn't supposed to be doing the dangerous work of demon slaying and that I was freak and all that other stuff in other words…the people in your village hate me. That's why I don't want to go to your birthday party." Sango said in a low defeated voice head bowed low. "I'm just a failure I couldn't even save my village and I can't even save my brother."

"Sango you are **no** failure and if any of them say anything I'll punish them." Kiyoraka replied angrily.

"It just isn't the same." Sango said in that same defeated voice.

The others didn't know what to do. Miroku tried to get a rise out of her by touching her butt, but all she did was give him a lifeless slap. Kagome tried to get her to talk to her but she would simply ignore her. Shippo and Kirara tried the same thing as Kagome with the same results. Kiyoraka tried one more time but she just sighed and said she wanted to be left alone and they obeyed her wishes as they began to settle in for the night and go to sleep. Sango snuck off into the night thinking everyone was asleep (how wrong she was) as a pair of golden eyes watched her every move as he began to follow her.

**At the hot spring (the same one she was at in chapter 3)…**

Sango came here to think and to be alone she didn't even want to bring Kirara with her. It's not that she didn't enjoy the cat demon's company or anyone else's company for that matter it's just that sometimes she wants to be alone and this was one of those times. So Sango sat there for a while thinking about her life until she heard a noise. Getting up and going into offensive mode she asked. "Whose there? Show yourself?"

Out from the shadows came Inuyasha and when she saw who it was she sighed and said. "If you came here to taunt me then save it I don't want to here it."

"I didn't come here to ridicule you I just came here to talk." Inuyasha replied as he looked at Sango with understanding.

"About what?" Sango asked as she sat back down and motioned for Inuyasha to sit next to her.

"That I know what you're feeling and what you're going through." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her.

"How could you possibly…Oh that's right I'm sorry Inuyasha?" Sango replied as she turned her head away from him in shame.

There was silence that is until Sango broke it.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think I'm strange or a failure?" Sango asked as she looked back at him.

"Well yeah I think you're strange but who isn't and I definitely don't think you're a failure." Inuyasha replied sincerely.

"Haha look at me Inuyasha. I'm a woman that kills demons for a living but I didn't choose this life Inuyasha. I wanted to be an ordinary woman and by now I wanted to have a family but all these things have happened in my life that I fear this may never happen. I wish I was like other women sometime but I can't be. I can't go to that village because the women will remind me of what I can't be but most of all it's because I can't take the mockery. God Inuyasha why am I such a failure?" Sango replied quietly and then she looked over at Inuyasha. "Hahaha I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Maybe you just needed someone to tell your problems too, and for the last time Sango you are not a damn failure! So what if you aren't like other women I think that it's great to be different because if everyone was the same then the world be boring, and who chooses how their life turns out. You think I wanted to be born a half breed and to be mocked and shunned by both human and demon races. God Sango I once made my mother cry you here me cry because I asked her what a half demon was. I mean it hurts when you make your own mother cry and not know why, but of course I know now. And so what if you fight that just shows that you aren't a weak defenseless female. Take my word for it Sango live your life to its fullest and I think this saying from Kagome's time fits perfectly 'If life gives you lemons make lemonade.' So go to your friends party and although I strongly dislike him I'll go too; so that way if anybody says something to you I'll no **we'll** kick their ass what do you say!" Inuyasha replied as he looked at Sango who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha I…do you really mean what you say?" Sango asked him.

"Of course I do and you shouldn't change yourself for anybody, and besides I like you just the way you are." Inuyasha replied with a gentle smile on his face.

Inuyasha didn't know what happened next all he knows is that Sango had latched her arms around his neck and had her head buried in his chest crying hard. Inuyasha thought he had upset her so he asked. "Are you alright Sango? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Sango took her head out of his chest and unlatched her arms from his neck and she looked at him with a smile on her face. "No you idiot you didn't upset me these are tears of joy that at least someone understands me other than Kiyo and Kirara but who'd a thought it be you."

"Well at least you're feeling better now and I told you how I feel about my life. I mean I never told Kikyo or Kagome about this but I told you and I don't know why I did it?" Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe you just needed someone to tell your problems too." Sango replied with a cattish grin on her face as she used Inuyasha's words against him.

"Hey don't use my words against now." Inuyasha replied with a stern look on his face but you could tell he was joking.

Sango simply laughed feeling so much better than she had a few minutes ago. Then she thought of something that she's always wanted to tell Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha I have something to tell you that I just have to get of my chest."

"Yeah sure what is it?" Inuyasha replied unsure of what she might tell him.

_Well here goes nothing!_

"I've always been…jealous of you that's why I used to fight with you but after this talk I'm not jealous of you anymore." Sango replied as she looked at the ground.

"Well you're not going to believe this but I was jealous of you too! That has to be a freakin' coincidence or something!" Inuyasha replied finding all of this to be hilarious.

"Wait a minute so we've both been feeling the same way this whole time?" Sango asked the laughing Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Isn't hilarious!" Inuyasha replied as he looked at Sango.

"Yeah it is if you think about it." Sango replied as she giggled slightly.

After Inuyasha calmed down he thought over the conversation he had with Sango and he came to a conclusion.

"Sango I say now that we know why we fought each other and we know so much about ourselves now we can be friends' true friends and this time I mean it." Inuyasha replied seriously.

"I was thinking the exact same thing that we…can…be…true…friends." Sango replied before she fell asleep and right into Inuyasha's lap.

_Oh god she's asleep in my lap! What do I do! Damnit why did I come out here anyway!_

Sighing Inuyasha lifted Sango's head off his lap gently careful not to wake her up and stood up himself. Then he bent down and picked Sango up in his arms bridal style as he walked back to camp.

_Might as well head back to camp get some rest we're already behind in our hunt for the jewel shards and Naraku anyway._

When they got back to camp Inuyasha laid Sango down on her futon after that was done he jumped into the nearest tree and instantly went to sleep, but this time his sleep wasn't so fitful where he'd have to wake up in the middle of the night and not be able go back to sleep, but this time he slept the whole night.

**Noon the next day…**

No one could believe it.

It just wasn't possible.

It defied the laws of reality.

That Sango and Inuyasha had not only slept later than them, but they were asleep beside each other snoring with a their thumbs in their mouths; because, you see Sango and Inuyasha are usually up before everyone else and then the others would usually be awakened by Inuyasha demanding they get up in various ways or the two arguing so loudly it could wake a bear out of hibernation.

Now I bet you're wondering how our friend Inuyasha got down on the ground when he was in a tree. Well that's a simple question **HE FELL **and sense he was in such a deep sleep he didn't feel it when he hit the ground and with him being a rough sleeper he somehow tossed over to Sango and since he had a bad habit of sucking his thumb as did Sango they laid their all night sleeping like babies literally with their thumbs in their mouths.

"Who would of thought that Sango and Inuyasha sucked their thumbs in their sleep!" Kagome replied.

"I know and they seem so in control when they're awake." Miroku replied.

"Shhh you guys they're waking up!" Kiyoraka whispered.

Sango opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked as Sango

They both jumped up and screamed then when they saw who it was they sighed and relaxed.

"I can't believe you guys suck your thumbs!" Shippo replied as he laughed so hard tell he cried.

Sango and Inuyasha just blushed not being able to lie since everyone saw them.

"Hey why are you guys up before us I mean because it's usually the other way around?" Inuyasha asked really wanting to know but mostly because he wanted to change the subject.

"It's after noon you guys slept in!" Kagome answered.

"IT'S AFTER NOON!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled shocked.

"Yeah; what did you guys do last night that it made you sleep til noon?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, well Inuyasha and I talked almost the whole night and he made me feel so much better about myself, and that's why I'm going to the village and he's coming with me right Inuyasha?" Sango replied as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Of course I'm going and I meant what I said last night." Inuyasha replied.

"What did you say last night because you said a lot of things?" Sango asked Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Damnit you know what I said!" Inuyasha replied through clenched teeth.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Sango replied as she held her hands up in defense.

"Uhuh" Inuyasha said as he rolled her eyes.

"I do want to thank you though I mean this is the first time in **years** since I had a good sleep which is probably why I slept so long too. You really cheered me up I mean you of all people!" Sango replied as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Hey anything for a friend and we should have those talks more often. I slept like a damn baby after we talked and it just feels good to be able to talk to someone about how you're feeling, and as much as I hate to break this new found friendship hug." Inuyasha started as he looked down at Sango and continued. "YOU NEED TO LET GO OF ME!"

"Well boy don't I feel loved." Sango replied voice dripping with sarcasm as she let go of him.

"It's what I do." Inuyasha replied completely missing her sarcasm.

"You're an idiot Inuyasha." Sango replied as she sat down.

"You mean you and Inuyasha are…" Everyone else trailed off in shock.

"Friends" Sango and Inuyasha finished.

"Yeah that's it, and how could the vermin make you feel better and I couldn't!" Kiyoraka asked obviously angry.

"I don't know he just…did." Sango replied with a shrug.

"Inuyasha what did you and Sango talk about last night?" Kagome asked giving him a suspicious glare.

"Oh you know…things." Inuyasha said beating around the bush.

"What kind of **things**?" Kagome asked her wearing thin.

"Things I couldn't talk to you about." Inuyasha said under his breath but unlucky for him Kagome heard him.

"Oh but you can talk to **her** about it but not me, I thought we could talk each other about anything!" Kagome yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Look Kagome you just wouldn't understand if I had of told you, so that's why I told Sango!" Inuyasha yelled the little patience he was trying to keep with her gone.

"Aww what's this a little trouble in paradise?" Kagura asked with a smirk on her face.

"Damnit Kagura I'm going to kill you this time!" Inuyasha yelled Tetsaiga poised ready to kill Kagura.

"Wait Inuyasha don't kill her yet she may can lead us to Naraku or at least tell us where he is." Sango yelled as she grabbed Hiraikotsu and stood beside Inuyasha.

"Oh and what am I supposed to do just let her get away!" Inuyasha yelled in Sango's face.

"I never said we couldn't fight her and do some damage I just said we couldn't **kill** her." Sango said with a smirk as Inuyasha smirked back.

"I like the way you think Sango?" Inuyasha replied as he continued to smirk then his smirk turned into a frown as he looked back up at Kagura who was on her feather. "Well I can't kill you but I'm going to fuck you up!"

"Oh please Inuyasha you're going to have try a new tactic." Kagura said in a bored tone as she dogged the windscar by jumping off her feather.

"I have you damn idiot." Inuyasha said with a smug smile on his lips. "NOW SANGO!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" yelled Sango as her boomerang came hurling toward Kagura.

"That was good exterminator but not good enough." Kagura replied as she pushed back the hiraikotsu with her dance of the dragon attack knocking it back into a tree but not before putting a cut in her arm.

"Idiot that's what I was trying to do the whole time, since your arm is cut you can't use any of your attacks, and that leaves you a sitting duck." Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face.

"Damn you Inuyasha." Kagura mumbled as she called for her feather and tried to get on but she was blocked by Sango.

"Now, now Kagura we can't have you getting away and I'm afraid if I swung tetsaiga you'll die so I'll let Sango take it from here." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Well Kagura I'm going to ask you this once and only **_once_** where is Naraku?" Sango asked in a dead serious voice as she cast hate-filled brown eyes at Kagura.

"I'd never tell you kill me if you must it's better than living like this." Kagura said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well you heard her Sango she said kill her so kill her." Inuyasha said with a careless shrug.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sango said as she raised her sword about to slash her when.

"Kanna do it now!" Kagura yelled as Sango sword came crashing down toward Kagura but instead of it hitting Kagura it hit a barrier and it caused Sango sword to break and since the barrier was so strong it knocked Sango back toward a tree but Sango stopped herself just in the nick of time.

"Damnit Naraku's other spawn of Satan is here too!" Inuyasha asked with a frown on his face as he stared at the young girl dressed in white.

"Master Naraku wishes not to fight you today only to relay a message which he sent by Kagura to deliver." Kanna answered in her creepy soft and emotionless voice.

"And that message would be?" Inuyasha asked rudely still not letting his guard down.

"Those you trust most can be the ones to destroy you." Kagura replied with a smirk as she and Kanna got on her feather and flew into the air disappearing out of sight.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I don't know but we're still no closer to finding out where Naraku is." Sango replied as she yanked her Hiraikotsu out of a tree and when she saw her sword she picked it up with a frown on her face. "Damnit my sword is broken in two!"

"What's the big deal it's just a sword?" Inuyasha asked with a shrug.

"This was my mom's sword when she was a demon slayer and she gave to me before she died. Damn Naraku that's another reason I have for killing him now!" Sango said as she put the broken pieces in the hilt.

"Hey guys I have to go I'll be right back." Kiyoraka replied as he dashed off before any one could question him.

**A little ways away from the group…**

"What do you want Kanna?" Kiyoraka asked in a cold voice.

"I want nothing but master Naraku wishes to speak with you." Kagura replied in that same creepy voice as she held up her mirror with Naraku's smirking face in it.

"Hello Akuen why have you not completed your mission?" Naraku asked with a calm smirk on his face.

"I could if all these damn interruptions didn't get in the way!" Akuen yelled as he glared at Naraku.

"Very well I'll give you two weeks give me some information on Sango and Inuyasha and if not well let's just say…" Naraku trailed off as he smiled a blood-curdling and continued. "no one will have a happy ending not even you."

"I will have some information by the end of these two weeks Master Naraku." Akuen said as he bowed.

"Good and you are leading them to the castle right?" Naraku asked.

"Yes I am Master Naraku." Akuen said coldly.

"Then I will report to you in two weeks. Goodbye" Naraku said as he and Kanna disappeared into a portal.

_Bastard_

"I don't think I can do this anymore especially since I've fallen in love with Sango." Kiyoraka said as he walked back to camp unaware that someone had heard the whole conversation and seen the exchange.

_Interesting. What are you planning Naraku?_

XOXOXO

That was chapter 6

I bet you all want to know who that is well you'll find out later on.

please review and tell me what you think.

I'll update as soon as possible.


	7. Happy Birthday Sango Pt 1

Happy Birthday Sango Pt. 1

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

**Two weeks later…**

"It's about time we got to your damn castle it's been what two weeks!" Inuyasha yelled as he as well as the others stood in front of the village well more like the kingdom gates.

"Now Inuyasha don't be so angry we're here aren't we." Kagome berated Inuyasha as she stood beside him.

"Yeah but look at all the damn time we wasted fourteen **days** getting here and we haven't seen hair nor hide of Naraku in our journey to get here so I don't see a reason to not be ticked." Inuyasha yelled as he glared at a nearby squirrel that ran away.

"Oh you'll be seeing Naraku **real** soon." Kiyoraka said under his breath with a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" Miroku asked since he was closest to Kiyoraka he heard him mumble something about Naraku and seeing him soon or something like that but he wasn't so sure.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kiyoraka said quickly a little too quickly.

Miroku looked at him suspiciously for a second but he let it go…for now.

"Relax Inuyasha we're here now and we can't change the time we lost so you might as well stop complaining and get moving and when we leave here we can make up for lost time and lets be honest Naraku finds us most of the time anyway." Sango said as she put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder which caused him to blush.

You see over these past two weeks Sango and Inuyasha have gotten closer. They were friends then they became best friends, but after awhile Inuyasha began to feel differently toward Sango and for the first time in a long time something scared him and that was these feelings he had, so Inuyasha left the group for two days to think but he still didn't come up with anything. So yesterday morning before anyone else was up Sango woke up to find Inuyasha with a pensive look on his face and they had their second talk

_I remember that talk like it was yesterday well it was yesterday._

**Flashback**

"**Inuyasha what's wrong are you alright?" Sango asked concerned as she yawned.**

"**Yeah I'm fine really I am." Inuyasha said unconvincingly.**

"**Inuyasha don't give me that I know you're not fine you want to have another talk; because, the others won't be up for a couple of hours.**

"**Sure, well you see Sango I've been plagued with all these overwhelming feelings for this girl and it just scares me. I mean she is very close to me but I don't feel that it's right to love her when I love someone else well two people for that matter and…" Inuyasha started to say but he was silenced by Sango who put her hand over his mouth.**

"**Wait a minute we're not talking about the usual Kagome, you, Kikyo love triangle are we?" Sango asked although she had a pretty good idea what his answer would be.**

"**More like square." Inuyasha mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs and looked to the ground looking much like a guilty child.**

"**Oh lord Inuyasha I am telling you this as a best friend and I'm not trying to sound harsh but you need to choose between one of these ladies. I mean Kikyo already pinned you to the tree and you stayed there for fifty damn years and now she's back and trying to send you back to hell with her. Kagome's going to kill you one these damn days with that damn rosary by sitting you to death and with you going out and seeing Kikyo that's just making it worse and I don't know much about this mystery lady but tell me about her Inuyasha." Sango said as she grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders looking him directly in the eyes.**

"**Well she's brave and courageous but sometimes she can be mean but she has her sweet moments. She can do absolutely anything my god she's so perfect it's unbelievable. When I'm around her I feel so safe and secure but I also feel nervous and I feel that when she's in danger that I must protect her because I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Inuyasha said as he had a wistful look on his face.**

"**Oh my god Inuyasha!" Sango yelled with a smile on her face.**

"**Oh my god what?" Inuyasha asked looking around confused.**

"**You love this girl." Sango said with a smirk on her face.**

"**No I don't you're crazy Sango." Inuyasha said as beads of sweat began to trickle down the side of his face.**

"**Riiiight well anyway does she like you back?" Sango asked as she gave Inuyasha her full on attention.**

"**She only thinks of me as a friend." Inuyasha said sadly.**

"**Well how do you know that if you've never tried to tell her how you feel?" Sango asked angry at Inuyasha's stupidity.**

"**I can't Sango I just can't." Inuyasha said as he looked away.**

"**Inuyasha I'm going to tell you something that my mama told me once never say can't and never give up just tell this girl how you feel I mean it can't be that hard can it. Inuyasha my friend what is it that makes these women fall in love with you?" Sango asked utterly perplexed.**

"**I don't know maybe it's the ears." Inuyasha said with a joking smirk as he made his ears twitch.**

"**Heh maybe but I'm serious now Inuyasha where is this girl that seems to have stolen your heart?" Sango asked.**

"**She's around here _real_ close too." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sango who was looking elsewhere and she didn't seem to take the hint.**

"**Well since I am your best friend I'll help you get the girl!" Sango said with a gleeful smile on her face as she ran off to get things together for the day while mumbling one idea or another to Kirara.**

_**Oh well it can't hurt if she can help me get the girl wait a minute…**_

_**SHE IS THE GIRL!**_

**End Flashback**

_That's how I found out that I loved Sango not Kikyo not Kagome but Sango and I'll tell her how I feel it just isn't the right the time yet._

"Inuyasha come on the others are already ahead of us!" Sango beckoned him at the entrance as Inuyasha ran up beside her and they walked inside.

**Inside the gates…**

The kingdom could only be described in one word…

Beautiful.

The commoner part of the kingdom was abuzz with women, men, and children. The women were at the market stands buying and trading goods for there family while the men were busy out and about working in the fields. The children were all running around playing and smiling like all little children do. There were plants and trees and flowers everywhere it was like I said beautiful.

"Oh my…this place is so beautiful." Kagome said speechless.

"Yeah it is beautiful." Sango said but she wasn't as impressed as Kagome as were none of the others.

"Why thank you Kagome for your wonderful compliment." Kiyoraka said with a smile. "I think we should head on to the castle since it's starting to get…"

"Kiyo over here!" A little girl with black hair tied up by a black ribbon into a ponytail and an expensive blue kimono with green flower imprint yelled as she ran over toward the group.

"Enjeru how are you I've missed you so much has Saseko treated you right while I've been gone?" Kiyoraka asked as he picked the little girl up and kissed her on the head as she giggled.

"Yeah but I don't like her all she does is sit around fantasizing about you and saying how cute you are and all that other stuff the only thing she wants from you is to fuck…" Enjeru started to say but she was silenced by Kiyoraka who immediately put his hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"Where did you learn such atrocious language young lady!" Kiyoraka asked angrily.

"I don't know what atropoos or whatever it is means but I heard Saseko talking about to one the cooks brother I'm telling you that you need to get rid of these ladies around here especially Saseko she doesn't love you brother and besides I thought you liked that lady San…" Enjeru started to say but she was once again silenced by her brother hand.

"Hahaha kids what can you do with them." Kiyoraka said nervously.

"Wait a minute since when do you have a sister?" Sango asked Kiyoraka confused.

"You remember the newborn baby you saved from the…well you know turns out that was my little motor mouth of sister right here." Kiyoraka said as he laughed at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him for his comment.

"Well hello there sweetheart my name's Sango and these are my friends Inuyasha, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome." Sango said as she introduced herself and pointed to the others as she said their names.

"Oh wow brother is that the Sango you said saved me!" Enjeru asked with admiration

"Yeah that's her." Kiyoraka said with a smile.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up Miss Sango!" Enjeru said as she hugged Sango's leg.

"What why would you want to be like me!" Sango asked surprised.

"All the other women in this village are weak but I want grow up to be strong just like you." Enjeru said as she looked up at Sango and smiled.

"I'm not a good role model Enjeru but Kagome is." Sango said as she pointed at the smiling Kagome.

Enjeru looked at Kagome then turned back to Sango she grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to her height and whispered in her ear. "I don't like her Miss Sango she looks too mean and preppy and weird looking too and besides she's one of those priestesses right and I don't want a priestess teaching me I want you to."

"Now Enjeru if you want to be like me then don't judge people by their looks give them a chance ok sweetie?" Sango asked with a stern yet gentle look on her face.

Inuyasha who had herd everything Enjeru said with his superb hearing smirked and said. "Now Sango the girl has a point I mean you can't say she doesn't can you?"

"Well yeah she has some truth to it." Sango said with uncertainty.

"Sango" Inuyasha said in a 'you know it's the truth' tone of voice.

"Ok so it is the truth," Sango said and she added as an afterthought. "but she still shouldn't judge people by their looks."

"Wow! Are these real!" Enjeru asked amazed as she rubbed behind his ears.

"Damnit yes they're real!" Inuyasha yelled as he got the little demon off his back.

"Well you didn't have to yell mister Inuyasha I just asked you a question!" Enjeru said as she threw a mighty hard punch at Inuyasha's shin causing him to fall to the ground holding his knee in pain.

"She could pass for another you Sango because her punches hurt like hell! That is for a little girl." Inuyasha said as he got up and glared at the lil girl that dared hit him.

"Come on guys we're at the castle." Kiyoraka said as they began climbing up the many steps to the entrance as the other followed Inuyasha whining about how his knee hurt and how he had to climb up one gillion stairs.

"This is something you'll probably want to avoid never befriend an immature half dog demon because you'll regret it way down the line." Sango told Enjeru although she was kidding Inuyasha heard her and believed her.

"Sango you really mean that!" Inuyasha asked extremely hurt I mean how would you feel if the love of your life didn't even want to be your friend anymore.

"Oh Inuyasha no I don't mean that you're the best friend a girl could ask for really well a girl like me anyway." Sango said with a grin.

"Hug!" Inuyasha said as he held his arms open wide.

Sango stared at him like he had grown six heads and replied. "Are you feeling okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I feel alright I mean can't I just hug my best friend out of pure happiness?" Inuyasha asked although he just wanted hug a from Sango and this was the perfect opportunity without her getting suspicious and started to put two and two together and realize that she was Inuyasha's 'mystery woman'

"Yeah sure I guess you can but that is just not like you, you know." Sango said as she hugged Inuyasha who was in heaven.

_She smells like cinnamon oh that's so damn sexy._

"Ahem I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but you two need to come on we're already here!" Kagome yelled at the very top of the steps as Sango and Enjeru ran up the steps Inuyasha was trudging slowly up the steps seething.

_Damn you Kagome._

All of them then proceeded inside the castle.

**Castle Entrance Hallway…**

"Kiyo honey your home I've missed you so much." A voice that sounded like nails scraping across a chalkboard said.

"Saseko what an unpleasant surprise." Kiyoraka said under his breath as the girl came and squeezed the dear life out of Kiyoraka as he began to turn blue.

"Saseko you're squeezing my brother to death let him go!" Enjeru demanded as she tried to pull the girl off of her suffocating brother.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kiyo honey can you forgive me?" Saseko asked with pout on her face.

"Oh please it's not like my brother's going to…" Enjeru trailed off.

"Yeah I guess but don't let it happen again." Kiyoraka said in a warning tone.

"I want but do you like my outfit I picked it out especially for you?" Saseko asked happily as she spun around letting him look her over.

She had a face that was far to round and perfect and long flowing brown hair she had green eyes that with black eye shadow on them. She put blush on her cheeks to make them stand out more. Her lips were covered in red lipstick not too much but not to little. She had very expensive looking earings in her ears. She had a golden necklace around her neck. Her fingers were covered in rings of all kinds. Her outfit consisted of a tight black silk kimono with very high splits that stopped at her thighs on both sides with a red dragon that started on her right shoulder went around to her back and stopped at her left thigh. In short she looked like a high class whore which she was.

Miroku was in heaven as he stared at Saseko drooling.

Kagome and Shippo couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kiyoraka looked disgusted at the sight as they began a conversation of their own.

"How did she get to live in this castle!" Sango asked disgusted.

"She was my uncle's wife but since he's dead now she clings to me and I can't seem to get her off!" Kiyoraka said with frustration.

"She disgusts me and I don't like her in my sight!" Inuyasha said in a harsh whisper.

"For once vermin you and I agree on something." Kiyoraka said in foreboding voice.

"Yes! I knew you two could find something to agree on." Sango said happily as she hugged them both around the neck as they both blushed.

"It seems that Miroku has taken a liking to her and that Shippo and Kagome have made friends with her." Kiyoraka said as Sango let him and Inuyasha go.

"Oh please it's to be expected that Miroku would like a pretty female he'll ask her to bare his child and she'll say no…wait a minute she might say yes just to get him in bed I have to stop this!" Sango said as she was about to take off to give Miroku a good whap on the head but she was stopped by Kiyoraka.

"No she want watch." Kiyoraka instructed as he, Sango, and Inuyasha watched the scene unfold.

Miroku walked up to Saseko and asked her his standard 'do you want to bare my child' line. She looked at him and slapped him so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"I want to bare no ones child but my baby Kiyo's!" Saseko said with an angry look on her face.

"Okay I'm sorry I asked!" Miroku whimpered as he backed away from her.

"Oh" Sango simply said as she looked at the whimpering Miroku.

"Kagome and Shippo would make friends with a killer given the chance so that's nothing new either." Inuyasha said in a board tone.

"So Kiyo who are your two other friends?" Saseko asked coming out of nowhere with a smile on her face.

"Who said we were friends!" Inuyasha and Kiyoraka yelled at the same time.

"Oh boy here we go again. I'm Sango and the idiot in red arguing with the other idiot is Inuyasha." Sango said as she hit both Inuyasha and Kiyoraka in the back of the head and they shut up instantly.

"You're the famous Sango that everyone talks about around this village aren't you?" Saseko asked her smile no longer on her face.

"Yeah that's her isn't she amazing!" Kiyoraka said with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh yeah she's a real bi…" Saseko started to say but she was silenced by Enjeru.

"Come on brother we have to show our guest to their rooms and let them eat." Enjeru said with a slight hurry in her voice.

"I can't come I have an appointment to attend to but Enjeru would you be so kind as to take them to the guest chambers for me." Kiyoraka said with a smile on his face. Then he turned to Saseko with blank look on his face and said in a cold voice. "And Saseko go help the cooks or do something useful for once. I don't care what it is that you do."

Then he was gone to another part of the castle.

**Guest Chambers…**

"Here we are the guest chambers now there are four rooms in this section just enough for you guys. Kirara and Shippo can sleep in one of you guys rooms. So who wants what room these rooms are color themed so the two on the right are red and green and the two in the left are blue and yellow." Enjeru explained as she turned around and waited for their responses.

"I'll take red." Inuyasha said as he walked into his room.

"I'll take green." Sango said as she and Kirara walked to same side as Inuyasha and went into their room.

"Well I guess I'll take blue." said Miroku as he went to his room.

"Well Shippo we have the yellow room come on let's go." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yay I get to be in your room Kagome!" Shippo said overly enthusiastic.

Then they went in their room.

"Well now that they have their rooms my job is done now to find Saseko." Enjeru said as she headed toward the kitchen where she suspected she'd be talking to that same cook she was talking to the other day.

_I really must learn that cooks name._

**Unknown part of the castle…**

"Kanna where is that bastard!" Kiyoraka asked angrily he was not in the mood for Naraku's little games today.

"Now is that anyway to talk to you 'father' Akuen?" Naraku asked with a cruel laugh.

"You're not my father and you never will be!" Akuen said angrily.

"My aren't we testy today as I promised it's been two weeks so what information do you have on Sango and Inuyasha?" Naraka asked in calm voice.

"Well when I first came disguised as Kiyoraka I realized that Sango and Inuyasha were at each others throats and could hardly stand each other but after all the damn times they got be alone together they had time to get closer and now I think that Inuyasha has fallen in love with Sango." Akuen said all of this with bitterness.

"Now 'son' are we in love with Sango and jealous of Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"I'm not your damn son and no I am not jealous of Inuyasha for falling in love with Sango." Kiyoraka said as he glared at the very man that he hated and 'gave life to him' so to speak.

_And could take it away just like that._

"It's déjà vu all over again. Inuyasha took the woman I loved away from me and in my anger and jealousy I killed her and I got Inuyasha pinned to a tree." Naraku said as he got a sad look in his blood red eyes but they quickly changed back to their original cold self.

"What does this have to do with me old man!" Akuen asked impatiently he had a dinner date and he did not want to be late.

"Don't do something idiotic like I did if you love her tell her because you will regret it if you don't." Naraku said seriously.

"This advice coming from the evil Naraku himself?" Akuen said sarcastically.

"Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm obvious to the world around me and I do know how to love I just don't show it." Naraku said with smirk.

"Whatever anyway when are you going to execute your plan?" Akuen asked Naraku in a board tone.

"Just expect me at the castle soon." Naraku said as he and Kanna once again went into a portal.

_He just better not do anything to Sango speaking of Sango she and the others should be having dinner right about now? _

Then he headed off to the dining hall.

**Dining Hall…**

The Inuyasha gang (with the exception of Sango Inuyasha and Saseko) was sitting at a long oak table that was covered in foods of all kinds and they were enjoying every bit of it. Then Kiyo came in but he didn't see Sango and Inuyasha anywhere.

"Where are Sango and Inuyasha?" Kiyoraka asked urgently.

"I don't know Saseko told me they were with you." Kagome said clueless as were the rest.

Sango and Inuyasha then entered out of breath.

"Damn how many passage ways are in this castle anyway!" Inuyasha asked out of breath.

"Sorry we're late but we got lost." Sango said with a blush.

"I thought you were supposed to be our guide kid!" Inuyasha asked angrily as he began to sit down and began to eat.

"Saseko said she would get you guys." Enjeru said as she stopped eating to glare at Inuyasha.

"She told me you guys were already in here." Miroku said.

_Something's fishy going on here._

"Saseko!" Kiyoraka yelled angrily.

"Um I think she's already gone." Shippo said with a mouth full of food.

"Shippo swallow before speak." Kagome said as she wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from her time much like a concerned mother.

"I'll deal with her later right now let's just eat." Kiyoraka said with a smile as he sat down.

These are the seating arrangements: Sango (right side of table) Kagome (left side of the table; right in front of Sango) Miroku (left side of the table; A seat away from Kagome) Inuyasha (right side of table; left side of Sango) Kiyoraka (right side of table; right side of Sango) Shippo (in the seat between Miroku and Kagome) Kirara (on the floor behind Sango)

"So Sango you know I got you something for your birthday right." Kiyoraka said with a smug look on his face as he looked pointedly at Inuyasha's shocked face.

"So did I." Kagome said.

"As did I Lady Sango." Miroku said.

"That's sweet of you guys but you don't actually have to do anything its nothing special really it's just another day." Sango said as she shrugged.

"Nonsense Sango your birthday is not just another day it's a special day." Kiyoraka said.

Seeing that she could not win she gave in.

_What's wrong with getting gifts anyway?_

**Guest Chambers… **

"Goodnight you guys see you in the morning." Kagome said with a yawn as she and Shippo walked into their room.

"Same here night Inuyasha and Lady Sango." Miroku said as he walked into his room.

"Sango can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked since they were all alone.

"Sure." Sango said as she yawned Kirara in her arms already asleep.

"When is your birthday?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the ground.

"In exactly a week. Why do you ask?" Sango said.

"No reason." Inuyasha said as he walked into his room.

"That was strange." Sango said but she didn't think on it any longer as she walked into her room and put Kirara down on her futon and she lied down herself instantly falling asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sleepy and sitting up here thinking about what to get Sango wasn't helping much either.

_Damnit I don't what to get her but I know whatever it is it has to be perfect something that she'll remember forever but what? I'll think of something._

So Inuyasha stayed up most of the night until something struck him.

_I got it now all I need to do is get Sango to cooperate and give me what I need._

XOXOXO

That was chapter seven.

Review and tell me what you think.

I'll update as soon as possible.

**P.S. This is what the names mean to mean in my story:**

**Kiyoraka-pure**

**Kachiki-determined or unyielding spirit**

**Akuen-evil destiny or connection; unfortunate love. (This is his true name and it is used around Naraku and Kanna mostly.)**

**Enjeru-angel**

**Saseko- whore**


	8. Happy Birthday Sango Pt 2

Happy Birthday Sango Pt. 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

In the wee ours of the morning before the sun even began to rise we see a red clad; white haired figure moving very fast but swiftly through the hall of the guest chambers. When he got to the room he wanted he opened the door and snuck in quietly looking for something. It was dark but with his keen eyesight he was able to see. This figure was Inuyasha and he was in Sango's room for some reason. Inuyasha continued to search but he still couldn't find what he was looking for, and he got frustrated.

"Damnit where the hell is it!" Inuyasha said out loud slightly louder than need be and this caused Sango who was still asleep began to twitch and wake up.

Inuyasha acting on instinct began to sneak out of the room but he wasn't quick enough.

"Whose there?" Sango asked groggily eyes almost completely shut and half asleep.

_Damn I'm screwed now she's going to kill me for sure._

"Oh that must be you Kirara." Sango said and she went right back to sleep much to Inuyasha's relief.

Inuyasha didn't stay in there any longer afraid that if he did Sango would get him.

**Outside of Sango's room…**

"Damn I still couldn't find it where the hell did she put it she must have put it in a special place, and to make sure I wouldn't get it." Inuyasha said as he looked at the ground walking back to his room when he finally got to his door he saw Kirara sitting their waiting for him which creeped him out. "What do you want Kirara and where the hell did you come from."

Kirara simply walked down the hall.

"I guess she wants me to follow her." Inuyasha said following Kirara.

**Room in the castle…**

"Sango I'll give you this it was smart of you to hide it here, but not smart enough." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "I wonder whose room this is anyway."

_I owe you for this Kirara now I need you again._

Inuyasha searched high and low for the two tailed cat demon only to find that she wasn't in the castle at all so he went outside and to his surprise Kirara was sitting on one of the steps giving herself a bath.

"There you are Kirara I've been looking for you everywhere thanks for helping me find what I was looking for now I need you to take me to Totosai's place." Inuyasha said walking down the steps and stopping next to Kirara.

Kirara stopped licking herself and got up she stood in the middle of the courtyard by the huge fountain. She nodded her head and she was soon engulfed in flames and now she was in her bigger form waiting for Inuyasha to get on her back.

"Thanks Kirara I owe you big for this and because you helped me find what I was looking for too. So that's what two favors." Inuyasha got on Kirara's back and they began to ascend in the air. "So do you know if Sango likes me or not?"

The one sided conversation continued as they flew to the senile old swordsmith's home.

**Later that same morning…**

"Oh wow I haven't slept this long since that time me and Inuyasha had our first talk and we became friends, and I promised to help him get the girl of his dreams when we had our second talk." Sango said as she set up and got out of bed. "I wonder who this special girl is that stole **_my_** Inuyasha's heart."

_I did not just say that I can't be jealous of someone I don't even know but still she has to be someone special to make Inuyasha stop loving Kagome **and **Kikyo. I can't go back on my promise though I'll help him get the woman he loves it's not like I love him or anything._

Sango ready for the day headed out in search of her friends.

…_Or do I?_

She was gone that thought still lingering in her head.

**Castle garden…**

Everyone was gathered in the castle garden just talking they felt that it was a beautiful day outside and that they shouldn't be cooped up in the castle so Kiyoraka suggested they go to the castle garden and like everything else Kagome was amazed at the sight of it.

"Kiyoraka who planted this garden!" Kagome asked amazed.

"My mom did she loved to come out here and bring me with her as she worked and she would sing this beautiful song to me, and dad would come out as well after he heard her singing with a smile on his face and we would sit on this very bench and watch her work and listen to her sing but all of that changed after…" Kiyoraka couldn't finish he was too angry and sad he was clenching his fist at his sides.

"Kiyo calm down I know it hurts but you have to keep calm you'll be a king soon and you can't be breaking down trust me I know what it's like to loose loved ones." Sango said as she came over and put her hand over Kiyoraka's shoulder.

"I know Sango but it hurts you know?" Kiyoraka said as he turned around and looked at her with so much sadness and regret in his eyes that it made Sango cry.

"Even though I knew them for only a moment before they left this world they seemed like great people and you should cherish that and at least be happy that your little sister is here with you alive and not under any ones control." Sango said as she patted his shoulder and gave it a firm grip because it was hard for her to comfort someone.

"Yeah brother Sango's right you have to be strong I never knew mom and dad but you did and you should be happy with the memories you have…the ones I'll never have." Enjeru said as she looked down to the ground.

"Sis I am so sorry that…" Kiyoraka started to say but he was silenced by Enjeru.

"I don't want your apologies brother I just want to know more about mom and dad." Enjeru said looking up at her big brother with pleading eyes.

"I can do that Enjeru I can do that." Kiyoraka said with a smile as he looked down at Enjeru then he looked up at Sango signaling her to get the others out for privacy.

"Um guys we should go they need their privacy." Sango said pushing everyone else out of the room.

**Dining Hall…**

"Why did we have to leave it was just getting good?" Saseko whined as she bit into an apple.

"We left because it was none of your business to hear their private conversation." Sango said calmly but it was evident that she was angry by the slight edge in her voice.

"You seem to know the whole story so how can you know and we can't!" Saseko demanded angrily.

Sango had all that she could take out of Saseko so she picked her up off of her feet with ease and pushed and pinned her against the wall and said in a menacing voice. "I was their when it happened and I was just eleven years old but if you had been their…look don't ever ask me a question and you can't handle the answer or you'll regret you ever asked it. I bet you've lived a pampered life but I've seen and heard so many things that I don't even dream to see or repeat again " She let a terrified Saseko down but she glared at her so hard she could've sworn she melted through the floor.

"Uh Sango…" Kagome trailed off.

"What?" Sango asked coldly still glaring at Saseko.

"What happened that caused Kiyoraka to be that traumatized?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned around eerily slow with a glare on her face and her response was. "Didn't I say don't ask me a question if you can't handle the answer?"

"Sorry" Kagome said meekly.

_Great I'm stuck with a whore, a perverted monk, a wimpy little fox demon, and a ditzy girl from the future. Boy I feel like the luckiest person in the world._

(A/N: I don't really feel that way about them except for the Kagome and Saseko (cause she's my character) part. This is just Sango thinking in anger.)

**Totosai's place…**

"Hey old man I got a job for you!" Inuyasha said rudely as he walked into Totosai's place like it was his own Kirara following him.

"Inuyasha and Kirara didn't expect to see you for awhile; so, what brings this unexpected visit?" Totosai greeted them standing up.

"I need no I demand that you fix this sword in a period of three days at least but no longer." Inuyasha demanded as he through the pieces of sword at him.

Totosai observed the sword and he took out his pliers and sighed and said. "Alright open your mouth so I can fix it."

"Oh no old man this isn't my sword!" Inuyasha said in a panic he hated getting his fang pulled out.

"Well then whose sword is it?" Totosai asked.

"That's Sango's sword." Inuyasha said.

"That demon exterminator that travels with you?" Totosai questioned.

"Yeah that's her old man what of it." Inuyasha said rudely.

"She's just so damn sexy and tough man if only I could…" Totosai trailed off.

"Watch what you say you perverted old man!" Inuyasha warned him as he glared at a blushing Totosai anger and jealousy taking over.

"What's the matter Inuyasha I didn't know you liked the exterminator I thought you liked Kagome or was it Kikyo or was of both of them…?" Totosai said as he gave Inuyasha a knowing smile.

"I don't like Sango it's just the fact that a dirty old man like you would talk about her that way makes my blood boil." Inuyasha said as his fist tightened with each word.

"Right Inuyasha…whatever you say. Anyway Inuyasha did you know that this sword is made out of the same material as the Tetsaiga?" Totosai questioned.

"Say what! I didn't know that Sango's sword was made out of my father's fang." Inuyasha said looking over Totosai's shoulder.

"Not Inutaisho's fang but it seems to be thousands of years older than the Tetsaiga I'd say your father's, father's fang." Totosai explained.

"How could Sango have a sword that old and if it's made like the Tetsaiga then why did it break when Sango hit Naraku's barrier?" Inuyasha questioned Totosai.

"Well you'll have to ask Sango about the first question, but I can answer the second one. You see since the sword is so old it got weaker in structure so I'd say that after it hit Naraku's barrier it just couldn't stand the force and it broke." Totosai explained once again.

"Can you fix the sword old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I can fix it but I need you do me some favors first." Totosai said beckoning Inuyasha over.

**Hall in the castle…**

"So are you okay now Kiyoraka?" Kagome asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine but I've had better days." Kiyoraka said as he smiled tiredly at Kagome.

"Are you fine as well Enjeru?" Saseko asked in an overly sweet voice, but in truth she really couldn't stand the little brat as was the other way around.

"I'm fine." Enjeru said angrily as she glared at Saseko out the corner of her eyes.

"Swell!" Saseko said sarcastically.

"Sango are you okay?" Enjeru asked concerned because she was being so quiet.

Sango snapping out of her thoughts looked down and smiled at the little girl and said. "Yeah I'm okay I was just thinking about a **_thing _**called****Naraku and how he broke my swo…" Sango stopped in mid sentence looking around and when she couldn't find what she was looking for she turned to the others and asked. "Has anyone of you seen Inuyasha or Kirara today?"

There were various forms of no.

"Damn it I was afraid of this I mean he had been asking me for the past three days and I should of known he'd try something like this, but to get Kirara to help him now that's low Inuyasha. Wait a minute Kirara wasn't the only person in that room this morning it was Inuyasha damn how I could I be so stupid." Sango said all of this as she walked down the hall taking sharp turns every so often the others following her until she reached a room.

"Hey this is my room no one is allowed in there except for myself and Enjeru." Kiyoraka replied as Sango picked the lock expertly and she walked in.

"I knew you wouldn't mind so I let myself in looks like Inuyasha did to though." Sango said as she looked around but she couldn't find the object she was looking for.

"WHAT the vermin was in my room!" Kiyoraka asked.

"Had to be he was the only one who could take my sword unless you did it but you couldn't have done it because I hid it from you in your own room, and besides Inuyasha's the only one who wants my sword so badly he'd steal it." Sango said calmly then she said in an angry voice. "I'll get you when you comeback Inuyasha."

"Hey I want to get him too he was in my room without my permission!" Kiyoraka yelled angrily.

"Sango went in your room without your permission." Saseko pointed out with a victorious smirk thrown in Sango's direction thinking she had gotten her in trouble.

"Yeah well she's different." Kiyoraka said in his defense.

"Well then ol pal of mine let's get to plotting revenge shall we." Sango said as she put her arm around his neck and led him down as they talked about plans of revenge.

"Those two are weird." Enjeru replied as she followed them staying as far away as humanly possible.

The other's nodded in agreement.

**A village near Totosai's home…**

"AHHHHH! It's a demon!" Screamed that random voice you always hear when a crowd is in mass pandemonium.

"And a cute little kitty too!" Someone else added as a group of girls cooed at Kirara.

"Kirara come on we have to get to the headman's house before these crazy people kill me!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the crowed dodging the angry people as they tried to hit him. "Anytime now Kirara!"

Kirara transformed flew over the crowed when she spotted Inuyasha (he isn't that hard to find people) she swooped down and picked him up on her back and they headed toward the headman's house.

**Headman's house…**

Inuyasha knocked on the door and an elderly lady answered the door with a smile. "Hello young man. How may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to see the headman please?" Inuyasha asked nicely which is so unlike him, but he did respect his elders he just didn't show it around the others and besides this old woman wasn't the old hag (Kaede).

"Why come in young man the headman is right down this hallway keep strait and it'll be the door directly in front of you." the old woman directed as she went off somewhere else.

Inuyasha and Kirara continued down the long hall for what seemed like forever until they reached a door, and it was open revealing two men one with his back turned to them and the other was facing them and he looked to be in a panic trying to tell the other man something.

"Look there is no demons in this village!" the young man with his back turned yelled at the other terrified man who was pointing at Inuyasha and Kirara now with a shaky finger. "What are you pointing at!"

"Be-be-behind yo-you." the person answered shakily as he tried to run away but the only exit was the one Inuyasha and Kirara blocked.

"What are you ta…AHHH DEMONS! GUARDS!" the man yelled as about fifty guards came and surrounded Inuyasha and Kirara and they were all terrified.

"You weak humans want to fight me look at you you're all so scared you can't hold your weapons properly so be it, but just know you will die." Inuyasha threatened with a smirk as he was about to charge the guards but Kirara growled and bit on one of the sleeves his haori as if to remind him. "Alright Kirara you win I want kill them." then he looked inside the room to see the terrified man (A/N: the one who had his back turned to Inuyasha earlier the other man ran out when Inuyasha was threatening the guards) on the floor bawling his eyes out. "I take it you're the headman of this village I thought that you were older."

"Please don't kill me I'll give you anything you want!" the man pleaded as he got on his knees and practically begged him.

"Get up you fool you look pathetic. I wish not to kill you and I don't want your filthy bribery money either, but I was sent here by Totosai to relay a message and to retrieve something from your mother." Inuyasha growled out as he watched the headman dismiss the guards and then invite him and Kirara into his room which they accepted.

"Leave it to the old coot to stir up trouble now what's this message you have for me from Totosai?" the headman asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued there conversation.

**Meanwhile… **

"So you know what to do right?" Sango questioned Kiyoraka with a smirk.

"Yeah I got it Sango we just need to wait on the vermin to return." Kiyoraka said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

They both began to laugh evilly as the others looked on sadly shaking their heads.

"They've lost it." Miroku said shaking his head.

"I know." Shippo who was on his shoulder said.

"I'd hate to be Inuyasha when he returns." Saseko said with sympathy.

"I hope Inuyasha can deal with those two when he returns." Kagome said with worry.

"Hey what are you two laughing about!" Enjeru asked getting frustrated with all the evil laughing.

"Nothing." both Sango and Kiyoraka answered at the same time with innocent looks on their faces.

"Right you two get too caught up on your schemes." Enjeru said.

Sango and Kiyoraka looked at each other and smirked. Then Kiyoraka said. "We won't be the only ones getting **_caught up_** in our schemes."

"What was that brother?" Enjeru asked.

"I said you are the best sister in the world." Kiyoraka covered up as he smiled a big cheeky smile.

"I thought so brother, anyway why don't we go it's time for dinner." Enjeru said as she headed toward the dining hall.

The others followed her because they were hungry too.

**Three days later…**

Here's your water old ma…" Inuyasha started to say but he stopped when he saw that Totosai had eaten a whole fish and a big bowl of rice. "Wait a minute don't tell me you had me go get your dinner for you?"

"Then I won't." Totosai said as he got up and began to drink the water Inuyasha had gotten him.

Totosai didn't have time to react because Inuyasha had flat foot hit him on the head and he had a humongous red bump on his head.

"It's not the fact that you made me go through all that trouble to get your damn dinner but it's that fact that you didn't even offer me or Kirara any." Inuyasha said as he glared at the old man.

"I'm sorry okay next time I'll share with you guys if you come back okay." Totosai said as the bump went away but it was still sore.

"You just better be glad I need you to fix Sango's and my sword or you'll be dead right now old man." Inuyasha said as he stopped glaring at the old man. "Are you almost done fixing Sango's sword.

Totosai mumbled something.

"What was that old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said not even close." Totosai said a little louder as he cringed from Inuyasha's loud shouts.

"YOU WHAT OLD MAN DO YOU REALIZE THAT SANGO'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY AND I THOUGHT YOU'D BE THROUGH BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW OLD MAN! SLOW AND…" Inuyasha was about to continue his rant but Totosai interrupted him.

"I'm not close because I can't meld it back together I tried it just won't happen though I could make her another sword with half of your fang." Totosai replied hoping he had spared his life.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in deep thought.

_Damn it I want to get Sango something that I know she'll love and this would have been it but I guess I…aww damn I guess I'll let my fang get taken out this time but only because I love Sango and I want her to be happy and when she's happy I'm happy. Besides it's just half of my fang it won't hurt as much._

"Alright old man you can get half of my fang by the way how long will this take?" Inuyasha said.

"About fifteen minutes and you can give your girlfriend her sword." Totosai said as he gripped his pliers. "Now open your mouth so I can get that fang."

"For the last time old man she is not my girl…AHHHHH SHIT DAMN THAT HURT OLD MAN!" yelled Inuyasha as Totosai got the half of fang.

"Now to get to work." Totosai said.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"I'm done here you go Inuyasha but I must warn you may need to help Sango control the sword since it's made out of your fang it may be too rough for her to handle." Totosai said as he gave Inuyasha both the new and old sword.

"Will do old man thanks for your help." Inuyasha said as he mounted on Kirara's back as they flew toward the castle. "See ya Totosai!"

"He actually called me by my name I guess I gained more of his respect if any." Totosai said as he went to work on the village's (the one Inuyasha went to earlier) weapons.

**Castle Courtyard…**

"Hey guys!" Sango greeted with a smile. "Has Inuyasha and Kirara came back yet."

"Hey Sango do you know what today is?" Miroku greeted as he asked Sango a question.

"No what is today?" Sango asked confused.

"It's your birthday!" Everyone else yelled (minus Saseko) surprised that she forgot her own birthday.

"Oh that's right it is my birthday today." Sango said with less enthusiasm than earlier. "I just choose to forget because of…"

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango smirked as she turned to look at Kiyoraka and said one word. "Inuyasha."

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha…**

"Alright Kirara here goes nothing." Inuyasha said with nervousness. "Oh and before I forget thanks for all the help."

Kirara licked his face in return.

Inuyasha then opened the gates and when he did he stopped and looked around it was far too quiet for his taste. Then he noticed the trap and smirked and said. "Come on Sango you have to do better than that."

"Damn it how'd you know it was a trap!" Sango asked as she and the others came from their hiding spots.

"It was too quiet." Inuyasha simply said.

"Whatever anyway why the hell did you still my sword!" Sango asked angrily.

"And go into my room without my permission?" Kiyoraka also asked him angrily.

"Okay for you princy the answer is I didn't know it was your room, and even if I did I still would have went in there anyway." Inuyasha said hotly as he turned his attention toward Sango. "Look Sango I'm sorry I took your sword but you took my sword that time so we're even."

"Right I forgot about that." Sango said as she put her hand to the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Anyway now that that's over with it's time for presents?" Kagome said happily as she gave Sango her present first.

"Well let's see what this is." Sango said as she expected something girly and she was right it was a frilly pink and purple book with the words 'KEEP OUT' on it. "Uh what's this Kagome?"

"It's called a diary it was originally for me but I never used it so I decided to give it to you. You can write your inner most private thoughts in it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks Kagome." Sango said actually grateful for the gift as she hugged her.

"No problem." Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"Alright me next!" Enjeru said excitedly as she gave Sango a picture she painted.

"Why thank you Enjeru its sweet of you to paint me a picture." Sango said as she gave the little girl a hug.

It was a picture of Sango and she was smiling and it said in big bold red letters 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO FROM YOUR FRIEND ENJERU'

"Here you go Sango it's not much because I don't have any money but I made this just for you." Shippo said as he gave Sango a bracelet. "I made it out of some shells I found out by the river near the castle."

"Aww Shippo I love it thank you so much." Sango said as she gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"Well Sango I'm sorry I didn't get you anything I really am." Saseko said but you could tell she wasn't.

"I'm sure you are." Sango drawled as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright Sango this is from me, but you have to close your eyes." Miroku said as he waited for her to close her eyes.

"You better not try anything funny monk." Sango warned but she closed her eyes anyway. Then she felt cool metal being put over her neck and then a snap.

"You can open your eyes now." Miroku instructed.

Sango looked down at the beautiful necklace and gasped. "Miroku this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Not a penny." Miroku said.

"Don't tell me you stole it!" Sango asked him in disbelief.

"No I helped this old lady clean up her jewelry shop and she told me for payment I can get anything I wanted no matter the price and when I saw the necklace I just had to get it for you." Miroku said.

Sango picked up the necklace and observed it. The necklace had a golden chain that gleamed in the sunlight, and there was a round silver circle attached to the end of the chain and on one side of the circle was a female warrior in battle garb standing proud with sword in hand. On the other side was the same woman, but this time she was in a kimono and looking peaceful.

"Hey Miroku what's with the two sided necklace?" Sango asked curious.

"It's because on some days you're a proud and strong female warrior and on somedays you'll a peaceful ordinary woman, and I like them both very much." Miroku said with a smile.

"Oh Miroku thank you so much." Sango said as she hugged him tightly.

"No problem Sango." Miroku said as he hugged her back and surprisingly he didn't try to grope her.

Meanwhile both Inuyasha and Kiyoraka were both seething with jealousy.

"Alright Sango it's time for me to give you my gift." Kiyoraka said as he looked at Sango with a smile. "Sukida."

A young girl came scurrying out of the castle with something draped in her arms she came to stop in front of Kiyoraka bowing politely with a blush on her face. "Here is the kimono you asked me to make sire."

"Sukida how many times have I told you to not call me sire call me Kiyoraka." Kiyoraka corrected her gently. "Oh I'm sorry you guys this is Sukida she's my personal tailor. She's like a sister to me."

Sukida's head bowed at that last comment. You see Sukida really likes Kiyoraka, but she can't tell him because of her shyness.

"Sango this is for you from me, but thank Sukida for making it she did an outstanding job." Kiyoraka said as he smiled Sukida with who had head down blushing again.

"Wow its beautiful thank you Kiyoraka and Sukida." Sango said as she held the dress up to her to see if it fit and surprisingly it did.

"You're welcome." they both said.

"You can't wear it thought until the crowning ceremony which is a week from now." Kiyoraka said.

"It's so beautiful it deserves to be worn on a special occasion." Sango said.

The kimono was made of black silk and it had bead work on it that looked like it was done by a professional. There was a pink sash to tie around it as well. The sleeves were quarter length and a split ran down both sides of the kimono in short it was beautiful.

"Thanks Kiyo I love it." Sango said as she hugged.

Kiyoraka looked over Sango's shoulder at the seething Inuyasha and smirked; a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Alright Sango its time for my gift." Inuyasha said as he smirked at Sango.

"This should be good." Sango mumbled as she turned her full attention on Inuyasha.

"Alright Sango hold out your hands out first." Inuyasha instructed as he put the original or broke sword in her hands.

"HAHAHA that's your present for Sango!" Kiyoraka teased as he laughed at Inuyasha.

"Shut up Kiyo there's a second part to it I'm sure." Sango said as she glared at Kiyoraka. "Continue Inuyasha."

"Thanks Sango. Now this is your real gift." Inuyasha said as he gave Sango the sword.

"It looks just like my old sword but it isn't." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha for answers.

"Yeah well the reason I took your sword was for to get it fixed for you. That's why I was gone for the past three days I went to go see if Totosai could fix your sword, but he couldn't fix it so I let him get half of my fang this morning and he made you a new one." Inuyasha explained as he opened his mouth to show Sango his chipped fang. "I know what it's like to lose something that your mother gave you. I can't get mine back, but I won't let anyone else suffer like I did."

"Oh Inuyasha thank you. I think this is the best present I've gotten all day." Sango said as she cried tears of happiness.

"What how could his gift be better than any of ours but mine in particular!" Kiyoraka asked outraged not realizing he was speaking for the others as well.

"You guys' gifts were great and I love all of them but Inuyasha's gift came from the heart." Sango said as she hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stiffened for a few minutes but then he relaxed and returned her hug with a smile and he said just low enough for him and Sango to hear. "You're welcome Sango."

He then let Sango go and looked down at her and smiled.

_Happy Birthday Sango._

XOXOXO

That was chapter 8

Read and tell me what you think

I'll try and update as soon as possible.

Sukida-to be fond of; to like or to love.


	9. Kiyoraka's Past Revealed

Kiyoraka's Past Revealed

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

**Four Days Later…**

"Hey Sango wait up!" Inuyasha yelled trying to catch her attention which he did.

"Hey Inuyasha what is it that you want!" Sango greeted him as she slowed her pace so Inuyasha could catch up.

"I was wondering if we could you know…" Inuyasha looked down blushing as he rubbed his arm.

"No, Inuyasha I don't know." Sango said as she giggled at him.

"I was wondering if we could you know spend the day together so I could ask you some questions and stuff." Inuyasha said nervously.

"You mean like a date?" Sango asked blushing.

"NO! I mean unless you want it to be a date." Inuyasha said blushing.

"OH NO! It's just two really good friends spending the day together that is all it is to it." Sango said avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said also avoiding eye contact.

Awkward silence.

"Yeah well I'll go with you but right now I didn't eat dinner last night and I haven't had breakfast so I'm going to the dining hall to get some food before the others eat it all." Sango said as she made a right turn, kept straight, and made a left turn until she got to the door that said 'DINING HALL' and she went in Inuyasha following her.

**Dining Hall…**

"Hey people how's it going!" Inuyasha asked as he came into the dining hall got a plate and piled it up with breakfast foods of all kinds before sitting down and began to gobble it up.

"Inuyasha don't eat like that its bad manners." Sango said as she got her pancakes, bacon, and eggs with orange juice and began to eat.

Inuyasha looked at her plate and asked. "That's all you're going to eat! I thought you were hungry."

"This will fill me up unlike you I don't have to eat a wagon load of food to fill myself up." Sango said as she gave him a slight glare.

"Well sorry Sango but princy isn't a demon and look at all the food he's got on his plate." Inuyasha pointed out to prove his point and to also to annoy him.

"Hey vermin don't dare speak of me out of your mouth I'm far too great to be mentioned by the likes of you, and I don't eat too much I'm just so tall that I have to eat more than you because I have a high metabolism." Kiyoraka pointed out as he glared at Inuyasha; then he smirked and said. "Besides you're just angry because Sango said my gift was better than yours anyway."

"Excuse me you must have been mistaken; because the way I heard it Sango said my gift was the best!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh please she just said that so she wouldn't hurt your feelings, but I know my gift was the best and you know it to vermin so just face facts okay." Kiyoraka said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh come on a fancy kimono that you had a poor girl make, and Sango can't even wear it until the day of this ceremony you're supposed to have and Sango isn't into that fancy stuff." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Oh and a sword is way better than a kimono." Kiyoraka said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it is better because Sango can actually use this on a daily bases, and she said that my gift came from the heart so there." Inuyasha said the last part being said childishly.

"Oh no gentleman I think you're both wrong. My gift was the best of them all I mean it captured both sides of her personality." Miroku said as he moved over to the uncomfortable Sango pointing to her neck. "She's got it on right now anyway."

"That doesn't mean anything." Kiyoraka defended.

"Yeah it's just that yours is more convenient to wear than our gifts." Inuyasha said with a nod proud of the answer he had given.

"I have an easy way to solve this." Miroku said calmly standing up.

"What is it?" both Inuyasha and Kiyoraka asked in perfect unison.

"We'll let Sango say whose gift is best once and for all. Whatever she says this time goes no more second chances this time." Miroku said.

"Sango" they all said in unison awaiting her answer.

Sango who had been trying to sneak out of the room since the very beginning of the argument/conversation was stopped dead in her tracks by that question. She looked around nervously and when she thought of a way out of this mess she had gotten herself into.

"I think it's time for Kirara's breakfast I got to feed her bye!" Sango said quickly as she ran down the hall out of sight.

"But Kirara's right here!" Shippo called out after her but she was too far away to hear him.

The boys snapped out of their stupors and Miroku said in a sadden tone. "I guess we'll never know whose gift was best."

"Yeah." Kiyoraka and Inuyasha said with a sigh.

Then Inuyasha perked up and said. "Well I'm going to go spend the whole day with Sango don't expect me back until nightfall we're not leaving the kingdom for any reason. So if you need us send someone." Inuyasha said which surprised everyone.

"You're going on a date with Sango!" Miroku yelled outraged and jealous and you couldn't miss it, but if you're Inuyasha you can miss it.

"No, it is not a date I just have to ask Sango about some things that only she can answer." Inuyasha said as he smirked at the other two guys. "Well I got to go see you later **much **later."

**With Sango…**

"I'm glad to be out of that situation." Sango said as she walked down some random hall when she ran into Kagome but she wasn't alone Saseko was with her much to Sango's dismay.

"Hey, Sango where have you been!" Kagome asked yawning since it was practically eight in the morning let's just say Sango and the guys are early risers.

"Yeah and it's so early in the morning." Saseko added just to put her two cents in.

"Oh I was with the guys eating breakfast. They had their usual argument and put me in the middle of it about whose present I thought was best which is stupid question because I think they all were good presents maybe I shouldn't have said that to Inuyasha in front of the guys anyway. Look at me guys I'm rambling anyway as I was saying so to get out of it I lied and said I had to feed Kirara who has eaten already and besides she's in the dining hall with the guys anyway, and now I feel terrible for lying." Sango said all this in one breath as Saseko and Kagome stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hey Sango don't forget you said we could spend the day together!" Inuyasha called out running down the hall.

"Oh and I made plans to spend the day with Inuyasha." Sango added as Inuyasha stopped beside her.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Kagome asked jealous.

"No I am not going out with him/her!" Sango and Inuyasha answered at the same time.

"Then why are you two going to spend the day together?" Kagome asked still quite pissed.

Sango couldn't answer because she had no idea what Inuyasha wanted to ask her.

"I have some things I want to ask Sango in private and one of these question is going to take awhile to answer that's why Kagome!" Inuyasha answered annoyed with Kagome's question.

"Well you two have fun on your little date." Saseko said with a smile happy that Sango would be gone so that all of Kiyoraka's attention will be focused on her.

"Will do see you later guys." Inuyasha said dragging Sango down the hall.

Saseko then turned to the seething Kagome and smirked.

_It seems that Kagome likes Inuyasha more than just a friend and it seems he likes Sango, but I'm not so sure about that. Oh well I can still get more information on Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha while the two of them are gone._

"Hey Kagome what do you say we have a girls day out and we can even bring that Sukida girl with us as well you know just to talk about girl things and stuff." Saseko suggested as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome putting Sango and Inuyasha in the back of her mind smiled at Saseko and said. "I would love to have one of those days I used to have those with my girlfriends back in my time but I'm never in the future so we never have them anymore, and Sango just isn't into those types of things although we did have our talks every once in awhile."

"Then it's settled we'll get Sukida who should be in her room which is beside Enjeru's room and then we'll tell the guys. Then our first thing to do will be to tour the town." Saseko said as they headed toward Sukida's room.

**Great Hall…**

This hall also consisted of Sukida's room, Enjeru's room, Kiyoraka's room, and Saseko's room. These rooms were themed in designs. Sukida's was hearts, Kiyoraka's was blue stars, Enjeru's is bunnies, and Saseko's is purple rainbows and unicorns. When Saseko and Kagome made it to this hall they went strait to Sukida's room and knocked she answered instantly with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning girls what brings you to my room this early in the morning!"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Kagome on a girl's day." Saseko asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure I would love to go with you guys just let me put this outfit up I'm making for Sir-Prince-King-Kiyoraka." Sukida said as she struggled to call Kiyoraka by his first name instead of a royal title as she put the outfit in her closet. She then walked out into the hall where the two girls were standing as they started to leave but not before Enjeru came out of her room.

"Did I hear right or did I just hear that you girls are going on a girls day out and I'm not invited." Enjeru said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged and said in unison. "You can come too."

"Yay!" said Enjeru as she slammed the door and headed to the dining hall where they figured the guys were.

**Dining Hall…**

When the girls arrived at the entrance of the dining hall they were greeted by Shippo and Kirara who were walking out of the door shaking their heads sadly. Shippo then turned around and when he saw the girls he said. "If you're going in there be warned they are fighting well it's more like arguing again."

"What are they arguing about this time?" Saseko asked.

"It's more like a who and who else do they argue over all the time well Sango duh!" Shippo said with a shake of his head. "Well anyway me and Kirara are going to the garden see ya later."

"Let's not go in just yet let's just hear what they're saying." Kagome said as she put her ear on the door to listen the others following her example as they began to listen.

**With the guys…**

"Monk I'm telling you my gift was the best?" Kiyoraka said as he turned to Miroku and smirked.

"Oh please my necklace was simple yet beautiful just like the woman I gave it to." Miroku said with a smirk of his own.

"Please my Kimono gift was the best so far and she will look beautiful in it come this Saturday." Kiyoraka said in that royal voice he used when he needed to.

"Oh come on if Sango would've stayed in here longer she would have said my gift was the best and you know it; it's just that **my **woman is so kind that she didn't want to say which gift she thought was best once and for all." Miroku said as he turned to glare at spoiled prince who was beginning to anger the monk.

"What? Since when is Sango your woman; because you are clearly mistaken since she is obviously mine." Kiyoraka said as he glared at Miroku.

"Well she does get jealous when I ask other women to bare my child and jealousy is a sure fire sign that she loves me." Miroku said with a smirk on his face thinking he had won the fight.

"Humph I've known her longer and she did tell me that she thought I was handsome." Kiyoraka said as he smirked then he said. "She will be my woman."

"We'll see prince, we'll see." Miroku said as he glared at the prince.

"Well I guess we will then." Kiyoraka said as he smirked at Miroku.

Their conversation ended there as they stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

**With the girls…**

"Oh no here they come girls let's act like we were just coming down the hall." Kagome said as the girls ran down to where they had entered the hall and walked down the hall toward the dining hall entrance/exit just as the guys walked out the door.

"Well good morning girls." Kiyoraka greeted being the first to see them.

"Hey Kiyoraka, good morning Miroku." The girls greeted the guys as well.

"Morning ladies." Miroku said giving them his trademark flirtatious smile.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Saseko asked just to see what they were going to say.

"Oh you know chatting about guys stuff." they said which technically wasn't a complete lie.

"Yeah, why do you girls need us or something?" Kiyoraka asked them.

"No, we are just going to have breakfast and to tell you that we will be gone the whole day. We're having a girl's day and we're going into town I'm tired of being in this stuffy old castle anyway." Saseko said.

"Alright well see you girls tonight I guess." Miroku said as he went to his room.

"Have fun and don't let Enjeru get in too much trouble she seems to be in trouble a lot lately for some reason." Kiyoraka said as he went to his room as well.

"Well girls let's eat and then we're going into town." Kagome said as they went into the dining hall.

**With Sango and Inuyasha…**

Sango and Inuyasha are sitting on a bench that is in the middle of the town. This bench is by a beautiful golden fountain that is flowing with water. They are sitting in silence that is until Inuyasha broke it.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you out here right?" Inuyasha asked Sango turning to look at her.

"Yeah I guess I am." Sango answered sarcastically.

"I want to ask you two questions and the first one is. What is your sword's history with your family; because when I went to ask Totosai to fix it he said that your sword is made out of the same material as tetsaiga, but it is thousands of years older than the Tetsaiga itself?" Inuyasha said awaiting Sango's answer.

"Well my mama told me that the sword is passed down from generation to generation to every female born into my family. The sword came from a dog demon's fang and it was given to one of my ancestors as a gift from him. Only females from my family can use it, and when and if I have a daughter I'll pass this sword down to her." Sango answered as she looked at him waiting for a response.

"You think this dog demon was my grandfather?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"Yeah I believe he is your grandfather because only some one from your family can make a sword like this, and I know that my ancestor and your grandfather were good friends to have him give her a sword of this magnitude and strength." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha giving him a smile that would have made him fall to his knees if he hadn't been sitting down.

"Seems we were friends all those many millennia ago." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess we were." Sango said in a dazed voice as she smiled. Then she thought about the other question Inuyasha wanted to ask her. "What is your other question Inuyasha?"

"Well I know I asked you this before, but I wasn't serious about it at the time but now I am. What is it about me that makes Kiyoraka hate me?" Inuyasha asked Sango deadly serious. He had to know at least why the guy didn't like him.

"I…" Sango started to say but she stopped when she saw that Inuyasha really wanted to know. "Alright fine if you really must know then listen and listen good and no one but you and I will hear this conversation okay."

"Alright I gotcha Sango now tell me about princy." Inuyasha said as he gave his complete attention to Sango.

"Alright well it happened six years ago…

**Flashback**

**Sango and her father were practicing their demon slaying skills. Well it's more like Sango was practicing her skills and her father was observing a proud look on his face as he watched his daughter throw her Hiraikotsu and cut all of the logs in half as the weapon came back to her and she caught it with ease.**

"**Very good Sango you remind me so much of your mother when she was you're age. You'll make a fine demon slayer and you will soon go on your first mission." Her father said as he went to gather up the logs. "You chopped a weeks worth of firewood in one swing."**

"**Thank you father for your appraisal, but now I must go and…" Sango was silenced by a scream for help.**

**Sango and her father ran to the village gates where a man that was bleeding and barely alive stopped at Sango's fathers feet and said. "Need…help…Tsuyoi Kingdom." He died right there on the spot.**

**Sango's father looked at this man then said. "Bury this man and give him a hero's burial for being strong enough to come to us for help in the state he was in. Men we have to leave now if we are to get to Tsuyoi in time it takes couple of hours to get there so it shouldn't take us long to arrive." Sango's father said as he counted his men. "We're one short where's Koji?"**

"**He's still recuperating from the last fight we were in." said one of the many men in the army.**

"**We'll be one man short but it'll have to do for…" Sango's father was silenced by his daughter.**

"**I want to go father." Sango said to her father.**

"**I don't think you're ready for this type of mission Sango." Sango's father said but he was silenced by his daughter.**

"**I've been training for three years father and you yourself said that I am ready for my first mission. You once told me that a warrior learns from experiences in battle not from the stories of man. I am ready father I know I am." Sango said with a determined frown on her face.**

"**Let her go Toushou she's just like Repuu when it comes to wanting to fight she want give up until she gets to go into battle." said the man from before.**

"**Alright you can go Sango but only because Uncle Tetsujin gave me some good reasons for to let you go." Toushou said in a tired voice. Then his voice returned to its commanding voice and he said. "Alright men (he looked at a frowning Sango) and woman we have to leave now to save this village from the demons that are plaguing it. Some of you may not comeback alive, some of you may be injured, some of you may be paralyzed and never be able to move again a day in your life, and some of you will come back alive and unharmed, but tired from the battle, but remember fight to the finish until all the despicable creatures are gone!"**

**There were many cheers as the men marched out the village toward Tsuyoi Kingdom; Sango lagging behind with her boomerang over her shoulder marching behind the men. Toushou and Tetsujin stayed behind and watched their daughter/niece march behind the men proudly.**

"**Why did I have two kids, and one of them being a headstrong little girl who wants to fight? Why couldn't she be like normal little girls and like to cook and do other girly things, and if she wanted to fight she could become a priestesses. Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake by sending my little girl out to battle?" Toushou questioned his brother-in-law.**

"**It's because Sango is like her mother she wants to fight for justice and to help fight against the evil demons that kill humans for their own sick amusement. In a way it's good she's not like other girls because the world needs more strong females to defend the people they love when the men are gone." Tetsujin said proud of his little niece. He then grinned and said. "You know the reason why you had two kids it's because of how you made them."**

"**Too true Tetsujin." said Toushou said with a grin.**

**They both laughed at the joke.**

"**Oh man we forgot about the mission and they're probably long gone by now. Let's go so we can catch up to them." Toushou said in a panic.**

**Both men took off a trail of dust behind them.**

**Few hours later…**

**Gasp could be heard all around at the sight they saw before them. Demons of all kinds ranging from low rank to high rank were milling about the terrified people. The smell and sight of blood made the men queasy. Fires were ablaze all around the kingdom. A demon was about to kill a human girl when a boomerang came hurling toward the demon cutting him in half. The men all turned to look at Sango like she had grown another head.**

"**What are you staring at! We have to save these people now!" Sango said angrily as she glared at them. The guys still stared at her like she had grown another head. "WOULD YOU GO ALREADY!"**

**The guys snapped out of it and ran into the battle weapons ready to slice some demons in half.**

"**Men are idiots." Sango murmured as she followed them as well.**

"**Don't you just love that kid!" Tetsujin asked Toushou as he smirked at the way his niece had just ordered a whole army of men and she killed a demon. "And you said she wasn't ready for this." **

"**Well I was wrong this time, but only this time." Toushou said as he and Tetsujin went to join the men and Sango in battle.**

**Later…**

"**Now you demon be gone!" Yelled Tetsujin as he threw his sickle-like weapon at the demons throat killing it instantly, but he didn't see the demon behind himself.**

"**Look out Tetsujin behind you!" Toushou yelled running toward him.**

**Hearing the warning from Toushou he turned around, but it was too late to defend himself because he was slashed in the stomach. The blood came oozing from his wound and he fell to the ground face first applying more pressure and pain to his stomach.**

"**Oh no Tetsujin are you alright!" Toushou asked frantically turning him over gently so that he could look at him.**

"**I'm not going to make it Toushou, but I want you to know that you're the best brother-in-law a guy could ask for and I'm going miss you. Tell Sango and Kohaku that I love them so much, and to stay strong for me." Tetsujin reached over to his side to pick up his weapon. "Give this to Kohaku I want you to promise me you will." **

"**I promise I will Tetsujin, but you aren't going to die you just can't." Toushou said taking the weapon from him.**

"**Goodbye my friend." Tetsujin said as his eyes closed and his head rolled over to the side hitting the ground with a soft thud. He was no longer apart of this world.**

"**Goodbye my friend I'll see you again in time." Toushou said as a lone tear slid down his cheek and dissolving into the ground below. "I will avenge you."**

**He then spotted the demon that did this and with one swing of his sword he was gone. He looked around the battlefield and saw that the men that were with him had finished this side of the village. "Men we are done here let us go near the castle to assist the other soldiers where I suspect the demons are more active protecting their boss who should be in the castle, with I'm afraid the royal family."**

"**What happened to Tetsujin!" one of the soldiers who was really good friends with Tetsujin asked.**

"**He's gone now I'm afraid, but his death will not be in vain." Toushou said pure hatred and loathing in his voice. "We will kill every demon in this place and anyone that stands in our way."**

"**You need to relax Toushou think of your children think of Tetsujin. He wouldn't want you to act like this over his death." the soldier from earlier said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

"**You're right I need to think of my children. Alright men head out toward the castle where my daughter should be with the other half of my soldiers." Toushou ordered as he and his men headed out toward the castle.**

**With Sango…**

"**Well men that's it that's all the demons." Sango said as she put her Hiraikotsu on her back; weary from her first battle.**

"**I'm afraid little girl that my brother is in his castle along with his family and the head demon. They are being held captive." Kachiki (Kiyoraka's uncle the one I mentioned in chapter 6) said in a very stuck up manner observing her and then he added in a superior tone. "Though I'm not so sure what a little erchant like you can do to save them?"**

"**Leave her alone honey she's just a little girl a freakish tomboy girl but a girl none the less." Saseko said as she let out a bone-chilling evil laugh and smirked at Sango her husband joining her.**

**Poor little Sango looked like she was about to cry but she held it in and stayed strong she looked at the two evil people that seemed to be royalty (how they escaped the castle is beyond me!) and smirked. "I'll show you what I am capable of you evil old woman and man!" She then ran inside the castle gates and into the endless flames that seemed to be taunting her with its dance.**

"**You heartless bastards talking to a child like that how dare you!" yelled a middle aged woman as she glared at the heartless couple.**

"**How dare you talk to us like that do you who know we are; we are royalty and you should show us respect? Let the little whelp die she deserves it for being a misfit. She also called my wife old and she is not old she is quite young." Kachiki said with a frown as he glared at the woman.**

"**That's a reason to let the poor child die you are despicable and for you to be in charge of our kingdom I don't think so. I'm going to go help that poor child it is you who should be consumed in flames both of you!" those were the woman's final words as she ran into the fiery abyss after Sango.**

"**Fine you can both die then you old hag!" Kachiki yelled as he yelled after the woman.**

"**Hey you have you seen a little girl around here with a boomerang on her back?" Toushou asked Kachiki as he and his men stopped in front of Kachiki and Saseko.**

"**Oh she went into the castle to save the royal family and to kill the ringleader of this attack." Saseko answered as if it was no big deal.**

"**Oh no my little girl is in that death trap." Toushou said as he was about to run in but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder he looked at the hand on his shoulder and looked up at the person that dared to stop him from saving his daughter. **

"**You shouldn't go in there you will die if you do and a handsome man such as yourself shouldn't die at least by the means of flame." Saseko said in a flirtatious voice.**

"**She's right you need to stay out here if she's as good a demon exterminator as she says she is then she can make it out of this alive." Kachiki said although he really wished she wouldn't. "You couldn't go in their anyway the fire has spread blocked the exit.**

_**There's no way she and that old woman can get through this alive!**_

**Kachiki and Saseko both shared a victorious smirk both thinking the same thing. **

**A few hours later; With Sango…**

"**Man this place is being burned to the ground and if I don't hurry I'll burn right along with it along with the royal family and I'll never see papa, Kohaku, or Uncle Tetsujin again." Sango thought with worry in her voice.**

_**Relax Sango old girl you can do this, you can do this!**_

**A burning log fell from the ceiling almost hitting Sango.**

_**I can't do this!**_

**Sango finally reached throne room (she was unaware of what it was) and to her surprise it wasn't on fire, so wanting to escape the blaze she went in.**

**Throne room…**

**Sango looked around and saw that the room was dim and the only light available was candlelight.**

_**This place is creepy!**_

"**Dear child you must leave before it is too late!" said a voice it was powerful yet gentle.**

**Sango looked around until she found three people tied up a man, woman, and boy. The boy was unconscious but the man and woman were awake. In the corner she also noticed a wooden cradle with a baby in it or so she assumed.**

"**Dear child did you not hear me you must escape before it's too late!" the woman said she was very beautiful her red hair was down and it flowed down to the floor, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She had on a beautiful black and gold kimono on with a golden sash tied around her waist to hold it up. She also had a golden tiara on her head.**

"**Yes young one leave at once. The man said in a commanding and intimidating voice although you could tell he was worried. He was a very strong man because he had muscles bulging from his arms. His face was hardened and he had a wise look in his black eyes. His hair was black and it was tied in a braid as well, and he had on a violet and gold kimono on. He had a golden crown on his head.**

_**Oh my they must be the king, queen, and prince, and that little baby must be theirs.**_

"**Too late what are you doing in here little girl don't you know it's dangerous you could be _killed_." said a huge bear demon although it was obvious he was not the boss because he was muscle, and bosses never fight.**

**Sango gulped when she looked at the huge bear demon towering over her with a smirk on his face. "I came to…to rescue the…the royal family."**

"**Aww did you really and I suppose you thought this was a piece of cake. Sorry sweety but you have to do better than that." the bear demon said with a smirk as he patted her head.**

"**Well at least me daddy and the other demon exterminators are out there killing your men as we speak!" Sango yelled angrily as she gave him the best glare she could which wasn't very intimidating at her age.**

"**I like you kid you got spunk what's your name I at least got to know that before I destroy you." the bear demon said as he smirked.**

"**My name is Sango and you will not destroy me." Sango said a confident look on her face.**

"**We'll see about that you…" the bear demon was cut off by their boss.**

"**Wait a minute did you say your name was Sango?" the boss asked from shadows.**

"**What's it to you?" Sango asked as she looked where she heard his voice coming.**

"**You'll see!" the boss said and you could tell he was smirking by the way he had said that. "Don't kill her or the boy, but you can kill the others. They are of no use to me."**

"**Will do boss! I'm going to enjoy this." the bear demon said as he looked to see who his first victim would be. "I guess I'll kill this baby first it's defenseless anyway."**

"**No, please don't kill our little girl!" the queen yelled as she freed herself from the ropes and she and her husband ran over in front of the crib to protect their little girl.**

"**I guess you two want to die first huh so be it." the bear demon said with a smirk. Then he frowned and said. "Then die!"**

"**Mama, papa no don't go!" the boy yelled as he ran across the long room toward his parents and sister.**

**While he was running to save his parents Sango had launched her boomerang toward the bear demon. The bear demon saw the boomerang and using his impressive strength he knocked the boomerang back with ease. Then he returned to the business at hand.**

"**Don't you dare hurt my mama and papa or I'll…I'll" the boy stuttered with nervousness.**

"**Or you'll what tattle on me! HAHAHA!" the bear demon laughed evilly at him.**

"**Get out of the way son you have to live for the kingdom to flourish." the king and his father said.**

"**Remember son we love you very much. Take your sister and get out of here now!" his mother said as she and his father were killed before the child's very eyes.**

"**NO! MAMA PAPA!" the boy cried as he fell to his knees and cried.**

**Sango who was horrified at the sight snapped out of it when she saw that the bear demon was going to kill the little girl. She couldn't get there in time, and if she threw the hiraikotsu he would simply knock it back. It looks like Sango wouldn't have to, because; the bear demon was killed by some sort of invisible stuff to the neck, and he fell limp to the ground dead.**

"**He deserved to die trying to kill a defenseless child and a baby no less." the boss said from the darkness he cloaked himself in. He turned to Sango and said. "I want you to leave girl and take the boy and the baby with you."**

"**Right, but why are you letting me, the boy, and the girl over." Sango asked suspiciously.**

"**Like I said I have my reasons. Now I hate to repeat myself but leave now!" the boss said loosing his temper.**

"**Alright I'm going jeeze Mr. grumpy." Sango said as she ran over and got the little girl out of the crib she had a lot of experience with babies since she practically took care of her brother when he was this size. She then walked over to the boy who was in a daze and said. "Hey come on we have to go now." It was no use though the boy had gone into shock.**

"**Oh for the love a…" the boss said as he came out of the darkness picked and up the boy. He then moved over with very swift movement and picked Sango who was still holding the child up, and they left out the thrown room and into the fiery abyss.**

**Entrance hall…**

"**Hey why are you helping us I was always told that demons hate humans, and would kill a human if they saw one." Sango said as she looked up to get a glimpse of the demon but the smoke was too thick to see through.**

"**I'll need you and the other two when the time comes that's all you need to know." the demon said calmly as he moved into the courtyard.**

"**There you are my child and the prince and princess as well." the woman that went to save them said as she was trapped because the fire had blocked the exit and she could not escape the blaze. She then noticed the demon and said and glared. "Let those children go this instant you beast!"**

"**This is the thanks I get for saving people. I know I'll never do this again." the demon said as he gently sat the children down. "I'll let you go you and the woman." He then made the fire turn blue.**

"**How'd you do that!" Sango asked amazed.**

"**My secret now go." the demon said as he flew away.**

"**Oh dear are you alright!" the woman asked frantically.**

"**I'm fine but thanks for asking." Sango said as she gave a tired smile to the woman.**

"**I can take the baby if you want." the woman offered.**

"**Here you can take her, and maybe you can snap that boy out of his shock." Sango said as she handed her the baby.**

"**My prince, are you alright?" the woman asked gently.**

"**How many times have I told you to call me by my name Komori." the boy said as he began to slowly snap out of his shocked state.**

"**My apologies my pri-Kiyoraka but where are your parents?" Komori asked already dreading the answer.**

"**They didn't make it Komori they're dead." Kiyoraka said quietly. "Come on we can talk about this later right now we need to get out of here."**

"**How do we know the demon wasn't lying?" Sango asked suspiciously.**

"**There's only one way to find out." Komori said as she and the children ran through the fire.**

**Outside…**

**Komori and the kids burst out of the flame and was met by silence and shocked stared from the villagers and soldiers.**

"**Uhm…we won." Sango said sheepishly.**

**There were cheers of victory then from both the soldiers and villagers.**

**End Flashback**

"Wow so because a demon killed his parents and because I have demon blood in me he hates me too." Inuyasha said as he stared at Sango.

"Yep that's right." Sango said as she looked at him. "I used to feel the same way too about demons and half-demons that is until I met you, Shippo, Ayame, and Koga and all of the other good demons we met on our travels."

"Hey I'm evil too." Inuyasha protested as he glared at Sango.

"No, Inuyasha you're more of a grumpy, rude, and ill-mannered half-demon but you're not evil." Sango said with a grin as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Keh anyway did you get a good look at this demon?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No, the smoke was too thick for me to get a good look at any of him." Sango answered.

"Damn! Well we better get going Sango it's getting dark we'll talk about this tomorrow okay!" Inuyasha said as he stood up Sango following his lead as they headed toward the castle.

**Guest Hall…**

"Well goodnight Sango I'll see you tomorrow and we can finish our talk okay." Inuyasha said.

"Sure see you tomorrow Inuyasha and I had fun." Sango said with a yawn as she closed the door to her room.

"So did I Sango." Inuyasha said as he walked to his room and he was about to open the door to his room when he felt this cold chill. So he followed this feeling wanting to see what it was.

**Hill outside of the Tsuyoi Kingdom…**

Inuyasha looked around and he saw what caused him to feel that cold chill it was one of Kikyo's soul collectors, and whenever there's Kikyo's soul collectors there's…

"Hello Inuyasha."

XOXOXO

That was chapter 9

Well review and tell me what you think.

I'll try and update soon.

**Tsuyoi-strong; might; powerful**

**Tetsujin-strong man**

**Toushou-brave leader**

**Komori-babysitter; nursemaid**

**Koji-insistence; persistence; strong willed**


	10. Assumptions and the Search for Komori

Kikyo Assumptions and the Search for Komori

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

"Kikyo what are you doing here!" Inuyasha asked surprised to even see her around this region.

"What Inuyasha you're surprised to see me?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but not in a negative way." Inuyasha answered as he gazed at his first love, who was being illuminated by the eerie bright blue light from her soul collectors that were around her. "What is it that you want Kikyo?"

Kikyo's face turned serious and she said. "Inuyasha I am here to warn you of the up coming events that are going to take place in this very kingdom. I recently witnessed the prince of this kingdom associating with Naraku and I have reason to believe he is working with him. Now I do not have enough proof for my accusation, but that is where you come in." Kikyo said as she looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be taking all of this in.

"What do I have to do with this I can care less about this kingdom and that snotty prince." Inuyasha said angrily as he glared at Kikyo.

"Ah, but you do care about what Naraku is planning, and about that girl who could be hurt because of his evil schemes." Kikyo said as she stared at him with those emotionless, soulless, obsidian eyes.

"What girl you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as if he didn't have a care in the world, as he looked at Kikyo who was surprised at his actions although she didn't show it. She thought he would leap at the chance to save her reincarnation.

"No, not my reincarnate but that exterminator girl what is her name Sango I believe it is." Kikyo said as she looked at him with an amused expression on her face. She hadn't seen Inuyasha this concerned since well since she was alive. Then that's when it her and she asked. "Inuyasha do you…love this girl."

"I…" Inuyasha started to say but he was silenced by the up lifting of Kikyo's pale hand.

"Do not answer that question Inuyasha for I already think I have the answer. I want you to find this Komori I believe it is her name and you may remember her name being mentioned in the story Sango told you. She seems to be the only one besides Sango, Kiyoraka, and his younger sister who was too young to remember to have witnessed the fight first hand and seen the bosses face. Take Sango with you she seems to know this village and she knows more about Kiyoraka and his past than anybody else. Report back at this precise spot in two days at the same time and this time bring Sango with you understand no one else is to know of this visit but Sango." Kikyo said as she began to ascend into the air her soul collectors still around her. "Remember Inuyasha two days."

She was gone.

"What was that about? Oh well I'll worry about what Kikyo told me tomorrow right now it's time for me to get some sleep." Inuyasha said as he walked back to his room and went to sleep.

**Next morning…**

"Morning everybody!" Sango said happily as she took her seat beside Kagome and got a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon.

"So how was your date with Inuyasha last night?" Kagome asked angrily as she glared at Sango who didn't seem to notice.

"It was not a date and it was…" whatever Sango was about to say was cut short by Inuyasha bursting into the dining hall grabbing Sango by the arm and dragging her out before she could even protest Kirara just barely jumping on her shoulder.

"That was weird I wonder what that was about?" Shippo asked.

**Outside of the dining hall…**

"What is wrong with you Inuyasha are you okay?" Sango asked concerned as she placed her hand on his forehead which caused him to blush. Luckily Sango didn't notice because he was already flushed from his run to the dining hall.

_Man not being able to fight for so long has put me out of shape._

"Inuyasha what is so urgent that you had to drag me from my meal to tell me?" Sango asked kind of pissed off.

Inuyasha told Sango about his talk he had with Kikyo last night leaving out the part where she said that he love Sango.

"So you're saying that Kikyo believes Kiyoraka is working for Naraku and she wants you and me to go look for Komori, and to report back to her in two days alone." Sango said with a 'you-got-to-be-kidding me' look on her face.

"Yeah that's right." Inuyasha said as he waited for her answer.

"Hell no Inuyasha I am not going to go out there on your girlfriends orders to go look for Komori, on some farfetched idea that a sweet guy like Kiyoraka can be working for Naraku." Sango said angrily. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish my meal."

"Wait Sango just hear me out okay." Inuyasha said as Sango stopped and looked at him. "You have one minute talk."

"Well I believe Kikyo's right and it's not because she was my first love and I hate Kiyoraka with so much intensity that the sun doesn't even compare and it can't be said in words how much I hate him, but anyway I have been smelling Naraku a little bit around here as of the past few days and I do believe that its coming from princy. I know you've sensed it too Sango don't lie." Inuyasha said as he gave Sango a warning glare.

"Alright you've got me Inuyasha. I'll give what your girlfriend said a shot and we'll look for Komori okay right after I eat my damn breakfast that I was so rudely taken away from." Sango said as she turned toward the door placing her hand on the door knob.

"You mean you don't know where Komori is?" Inuyasha asked thinking she at least some idea.

"This is my first time coming back to this castle in six years. I'm just as lost as everyone else because there have been some changes." Sango said as she opened the door and walked through the door. "Now no more questions we can talk after this meal."

**Dining Hall…**

"Well that was a great meal I must remember to thank your cooks." Sango said as she stood up and stretched. "Well I have to go back into town today I have some business to take care of don't know when I'll be back but you know I'll be back in at least two days if not then you know something has happened, and let's hope that that won't be the case."

"Yeah I have some business to take care of as well I'll be back in a day or two you know so yeah what Sango said I'll be back." Inuyasha said as he to stood up and walked over to where Sango and Kirara were standing.

"Wait you and Sango have the same business to take care of." Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nope." They answered simultaneously as they ran out of the door.

"There up to something what do you say we do a little spying." Kagome said with an evil smirk on her face that really shocked Miroku and Shippo who had never seen her smirk let alone give an evil smirk.

"I knew I'd rub off on you someday who would have thought it'd be today Kagome you're brilliant I must say." Saseko said as she gave the same evil smirk but her was much better than Kagome's.

So the other's agreed to Kagome's plan:

Miroku and Kiyoraka: because they wanted to make sure Inuyasha/vermin didn't do anything to there woman

Saseko and Kagome: because they're jealous and they came up with the plan.

Shippo, Enjeru, and Sukida: they didn't have anything better to do, and they didn't want to be left alone.

They left to go find Sango and Inuyasha.

**With Naraku…**

"Master Naraku." Kanna said in her creepy yet soft voice.

"Yes Kanna?" Naraku asked as he turned to look at his first and most faithful detachment.

"It seems that Lady Kikyo has caught on to your plan and has informed Inuyasha and the demon exterminator Sango of it. She has sent them to go find a woman named Komori for answers, because; she isn't quite sure she is right with her accusation. Why she sent them to go look for this woman is puzzling." Kanna said as she looked at Naraku with a blank face.

"Kanna my dear it seems you and I will be leaving earlier than expected. It seems Sango, Kikyo, and Inuyasha are on to us." Naraku said with a smirk toward Kanna. "Kagura! Kohaku! Get it in here now!"

Kagura trudged in and Kohaku walked in.

"What is it Naraku?" Kagura asked with pure loathing in her voice and this did not go unnoticed by Naraku who loved every bit of her torture.

"I need you and Kohaku to go pick me up some…hehe 'visitors'!" Naraku said with a smirk. "Come Kanna we have to be leaving now."

"Why does she get to go with you, and we don't!" Kagura asked angrily.

"Because Kagura unlike you Kanna is obedient and she is my eyes when I need her to be, and well Kohaku is good at his job I can't have him with me. He's a shield against Sango." Naraku said with a calm smirk as he began to gather a portal. "Oh and Kagura."

"Yes, Naraku?" Kagura asked through clenched teeth.

"Never speak out of line like that again or I'll kill you slow and painfully. Bring my captives to the castle when you retrieve them I'm sure you know who they are." Naraku said as he and Kanna disappeared into the portal his evil laughter still echoing through the empty halls of the castle.

"That bastard. I'll be free from you someday Naraku just you wait and see." Kagura said with a frown.

"Kagura come on we have to do what Master Naraku tells us or we'll be severely punished." Kohaku said as he stared at Kagura.

"I'm coming kid hold your horses." Kagura said angrily.

They went to follow their orders each splitting up one going east one going west.

**Sango and Inuyasha…**

"Damnit Sango how big is this place? We've been walking for hours and we haven't made any progress!" Inuyasha asked angrily as he glared at all the people that were staring at him scaring them off. "What are you people looking at you act you never seen a half demon before!"

"Inuyasha stop yelling you're scaring the children, and the adults for that matter!" Sango reprimanded Inuyasha.

"Whatever let's just ask someone?" Inuyasha said as he looked around and saw a young boy who looked to be around eight years of age walking by he grabbed his arms and picked him up with ease so that he could be eye level with him and he asked. "Hey kid do you know where a woman named Komori lives!"

"No-no mister I don't even know a Komori!" the boy stuttered as he gulped, and looked at Inuyasha with great fear in his eyes.

Inuyasha brought the kid to his face until their noses were touching and he said in low dangerous cold voice. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you kid?"

"No-no sir I'm just looking for my mother. I'm lost can you please help me find her!" The little boy pleaded with Inuyasha.

"Can you help me find her?" Inuyasha mocked the kid as he put him down and glared. "Hell naw we won't help you find your…"

Sango hit Inuyasha upside the head hard, and then she turned to the crying little boy with a smile on her face and picked him. Then she said gently. "Shh it's okay little boy we'll help you find her I promise okay. _Both _of us will won't we Inuyasha."

"Yeah I guess we will, but I'm only doing it to get it over with and because Sango won't let me continue our quest until I do." Inuyasha said angrily.

"OH THANK YOU PRETTY LADY AND ANGRY MAN WITH THE DOGGY EARS!" the child said happily as he hugged both of them.

"Whatever kid where was you're mother the last time you saw her?" Inuyasha asked not angry anymore simply annoyed.

"She was at the place wear the big bell is." the little boy told them.

"What big bell there's no big bell here?" Inuyasha said looking around confused.

"Uh Inuyasha I think he means that bell." Sango said as she pointed to a silver bell a little ways away from them tied to a pole that was surrounded by people."

"Oh" was all Inuyasha could say looking ashamed.

"Come on sweetie let's go." Sango said as she grabbed the child's hand and led them toward the bell tower Inuyasha following behind them.

**With the spies…**

"Wouldn't she make a great mother guys!" Miroku asked as he stared at Sango dreamily. "At least with our kids anyway."

"Your kids please she will be the mother of my children and no one else's!" Kiyoraka said angrily as he glared at Miroku.

"Would you two hurry up there getting away?" Saseko said angrily as she glared at Miroku and Kiyoraka with obvious anger and annoyance.

"We're coming." they said before running to catch up with the others.

**Town square…**

"Man it's too many people we'll never find his mom in this crowd." Sango said who had to resort to picking up the child in her arms so he wouldn't be lost in the crowd.

"I know hey what is going on there's so many people here." Inuyasha said as he looked around and his question was soon answered by a well toned man coming onto a makeshift stage.

"Alright people I know your all excited about today's events so let us begin you all know the rules and the contestants so let's BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" this man said but another man who is presumed to be a contestant walked out and whispered something in his ear. "WHAT! TWO OF OUR CONTESTANTS ARE SICK!"

-gasp- -murmurs-

"Now don't worry folks because today we have some urrrr…surprise contestants yeah that's it, and they are…" the announcer looked around and who did his eyes happen to land on… Sango and Inuyasha. "Those two guys. Come on up you guys"

Sango and Inuyasha were so confused that they just walked up on the stage anyway, but not before Sango put the boy down and told him to stay right there.

"THERE'S A WOMAN UP THERE!" Some random person screamed as the other's all gasped and looked at Sango.

"Oh sorry well would anyone else like to come up and take…" the announcer was about to say when he was silenced by Sango.

"And exactly what is wrong with a woman taking part in a contest of strength!" Sango asked angrily as she glared at the announcer.

"Well a woman's job is to let a man take care of them, and to cook, clean, and take care of the children." the announcer said with a smirk as he received cheers from the men that were in the audience, but the women were not so happy.

"Oh really well let me tell you something _little_ _man_!" Sango said with a glare as she turned to the announcer and smirked as she punched him in the stomach hard causing him to kneel over and hold his stomach. Then she frowned and said "Women are stronger than you men think and let me tell you something _man _as a matter of fact I'm talking to all the men present. Don't you _ever_ belittle a woman because a woman is strong, and you men wouldn't survive without us? Oh and the children you were talking about we give birth to them just as a _woman_ who is/was also you're mother gave birth to you." Sango said angrily as she kneeled down and looked the astonished man dead in the eyes and said. "So can I participate in this contest or do you want another taste of my fist."

"Alright you can join just don't punch me again." the announcer said as he got up and said. "The first contest will now begin."

The women cheered those women including Kagome, Saseko, Sukida, and Enjeru.

"No, better yet how about you and I have an arm wrestling contest. I'm sure they'd love to see who's stronger a male or a female. Am I right people!" Sango asked as she received positive cheers from the crowd.

"Alright then let's do this right now!" the man said with a confident smirk on her face.

Inuyasha walked over to Sango and said. "You know Sango; I can take him for you. I mean he looks too big for you." Inuyasha whispered just loud enough for Sango to hear. Sango scowled at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha said. "Right I'll let you handle it." He jumped off of the stage and went back over to the little boy they found, and he watched Sango hoping she'd win.

**With the other's…**

"Sango I don't much like you, but you better win this contest for all of the belittled women in this kingdom." Saseko said as she watched Sango and the rude guy get ready for the match.

The other three women agreed as well as they too watched the match.

**Meanwhile with Sango…**

"Alright woman you know the rules our elbows can't leave the mat placed in front of us, and we have to get our opponents hand to touch the stage to win. You ready?" Seisabetsu (that's the announcers name) said as he help up his curved hand.

"Been ready Seisabetsu." Sango said as she connected her open palm with his and the match began.

At first it seemed that they were evenly matched as they were trying to test each others strength. Then after awhile Seisabetsu tightened his grip on Sango's hand a great deal causing her to flinch and sweat to bead down the side of her forehead. He was winning he was sure of it and her hand was slowly beginning to touch the stage, but it was as if Sango had gained a second wind as she miraculously turned the tables on the match and it was now his hand that was almost touching the stage.

"I'm not going to give up that easily." Sango said in between grunts.

"Neither am I woman. I'm going to put you in your place and show you that women are inferior to men." Seisabetsu said as he pulled his hand back up to the same position it was in when they started the match.

Their hands were shaking from all of their strength being focused on one point. That last comment he made only fueled Sango's ambition to win the match and it gave her the strength she needed, so; she pushed his hand so hard that he didn't even see it coming and his hand touched the stage declaring Sango the winner.

There was a cheer among the crowd from the men, women, and even the children.

Sango walked over to Seisabetsu who was on his knees with his head down and said. "Hey it was a good match Seisabetsu, but I told you that you were no match for me you simply aren't."

"You…bitch…how…dare…you…mock…me!" Seisabetsu said angrily as he turned into a huge purple and black furry demon with big black evil eyes, and lunged at Sango.

Sango reacting on instinct used her hidden dagger to deflect his attack. Sango was still surprised as was everyone else they tried to move but they could not and Seisabetsu noticed this. "You foolish humans can't move you'd have to be at least a quarter demon to move in my paralysis spell."

"Well then I'm a half demon so I guess luck is on my side today." Inuyasha said as he jumped up on the stage next to Sango and asked. "Can you move Sango?"

"Yeah I can move you think a secondary trick like this is going to work on me?" Sango said with smirk as she moved her arm for added effect.

"You wench how did you escape my spell!" the demon asked angrily as he stepped away from Sango.

"I'm an exterminator, and I coat myself with this special powder every morning it enables me to resist demon poisoning. Call me paranoid if you will but I guess it paid today. I take it you got my sword Inuyasha."

"Right here, here you go. You can call me paranoid too if you want but like Sango said it paid today." Inuyasha said as he threw her the sword that he had forged from half of his fang.

_Time to see if she can handle the sword or if the old man was right and I need to train her with it._

"You bastards will pay for this, I'll kill every pathetic human in this kingdom none of them will be alive, and I think I'll start with you Sango, but I'll spare your life if you become my mate!" Seisabetsu said with a lustful look in his eyes as he looked Sango up and down admiring her body.

"No thanks you're just plain ugly and besides it wouldn't work out because you'd be dead if you talked the shit you talked today and made me do those things, and I won't settle down until a beast that goes by the name of Naraku is dead." Sango said with a smirk on her face as she noticed how angry he was getting.

"How dare you reject me? Very well I gave you a chance to live, but you didn't except. I'll kill you first and then you're half demon friend Inuyasha." Seisabetsu said with a smirk as he turned toward Inuyasha.

"How the hell do you know our names you bastard!" Inuyasha asked angrily as he glared at the hideous purple demon.

"Everyone has heard of the beautiful demon exterminator who slays her enemies fast and has never lost to a demon, and the valiant hanyou that kills all of his opponents without hesitation, but can show mercy when the need arises. Yet you both travel with the kind you're supposed to hate and you both befriended each other. Why is that you two?" Seisabetsu asked truly perplexed with the two of them. In his many years of life he had seen both many a demon exterminators and half demons and none of them befriended each other.

"Its none of your damn business just prepare to die." Inuyasha was about to charge, but Sango stopped him by raising the sword out in front of him halting his progress. "What the hell…Sango let me at him!"

"No, Inuyasha he's mine I got this." Sango said in a quiet voice. Then she turned her head to the side and smirked and said. "Trust me it won't take long at all." Then she ran into battle.

"DAMNIT SANGO IF YOU DIE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND MYSELF EITHER FOR THAT MATTER BUT I REALLY WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he sat back and watched the fight and he hated watching he liked to be in the action, but he let her fight this battle she can take him.

_At least I hope she can…_

"So Sango you choose to fight me alone so be it I'll give you an honorable death, since you're so sexy." Seisabetsu said with a smirk on his face.

Sango ran forward and she jumped in the air and then in the blank of and eye she had put three deep cuts on the demon. One in the face, one in the chest, and the last on in the stomach. She looked at her handy work and smiled "Thanks but I think its you that will die today not me."

"Oh contraire my dear Sango but I think I'll stay in this fight a little while…LONGER!" Seisabetsu said as a lightning ball shot out from his mouth almost hitting Sango but she knocked it back with her sword toward Inuyasha who she didn't see and he deflected it with the sheath of the Tetsaiga.

"Watch it Sango that one almost killed me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he watched Sango flip in the air and dodging one of the demons lightning bolts in the process and she landed on the back of his head.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" Sango said as she sliced at the demons neck causing him to cry out in pain, and using his momentary weakness Sango grabbed the demons black horns and jumped off of his back. She then used her impressive strength built up from years of carrying the Hiraikotsu and flipped the demon on his back face first. She then hit about four back flips to keep her distance away from the demon, and to also move closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha quick give me the Tetsaiga's sheath!"

Inuyasha was confused but he gave it to her anyway. "Here, but what do you need it for?"

"You'll see Inuyasha." Sango said with that 'I-got-something-planned-and-it's-going-to-work' look on her face.

Seisabetsu got up and he looked around for Sango with murder in his eyes and when he saw her said. "You bitch that's it I tried to be nice, but you don't want to be so. This will be the biggest lightning ball I can muster and it'll kill everyone in this crowd." He then channeled up all of his power he had and he made a huge glowing lighting ball and he then shot it from his mouth. He then fell to the ground his energy depleted, but he still had a look of triumph on his face. "Even if you don't die the people will and you will be filled with the guilt that you couldn't save them."

"No, Seisabetsu you're the one that's going to die!" Sango yelled as she ran in front of the gigantic yellow lightning ball and held up the Tetsaiga's sheath. The Tetsaiga's sheath then knocked the lightning ball right back at Seisabetsu and since he was too weak from using up all of energy to make the lightning ball he couldn't move and the lightning ball electrocuted him killing him instantly.

The people were able to move again though if you were looking at them you would think they were still paralyzed.

Then there was a clap

And another clap.

Then pretty soon the whole crowd was clapping and cheering "SANGO INUYASHA! SANGO INUYASHA"

"Thank you people for the cheers, but really its nothing I'm simply a demon exterminator and just as the title says it's my life to exterminate demons." Sango said with a smile. "Oh and I hope this has taught you men that women can do what you men do as well case in point me slaying that demon."

"Come on Inuyasha we got to go help that kid find his mother." Sango said as she looked at the spot she left the kid and saw that he was talking to an old woman who had a smile on her face. "It looks like he already found her let's go introduce ourselves."

"Whatever" Inuyasha said as he got his sheath back from Sango and jumped off the stage.

The crowd has diminished now and Kagome and the others decided to head back to the castle. They had enough spying for the day.

"Mother look these are the two people that took care of me when I was lost." the boy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well thank them Karei for their hospitality." the woman urged him.

"Thank you Ms. Sango and Mr. Inuyasha." Karei said with a smile as Sango returned it and Inuyasha smirked.

"I hope this doesn't offend ma'am but you seem too…"

"Old to be his mother." the woman finished for Sango with a laugh.

"Yeah that's it I hope that doesn't offend you at all." Sango said with a huge nervous smile on her face.

"Not at all my dear I am not actually his mother or a relative of his I simply watch after him why his mother is away. He calls me mother because of that." the woman said with smile as she looked at Sango and asked. "You wouldn't be Sango from the incident six years ago would you?"

"Yeah but I didn't know anyone remembered that! Sango said as she observed the old woman trying to see if she remembered her, and then she said. "Oh my god Inuyasha this is her, this is KOMORI!" Sango said a little bit too loud.

"Shhh! Sango don't be so loud we can talk at my home. You and your friend." Komori said as she ushered them to follow her Karei in her arms.

**Komori's house…**

"I know it isn't much of a home but it keeps the weather out and me in." Komori said with a smile her wrinkles crinkling up in the process. She then turned to Karei and said. "Karei go check on your sister for me dear."

"Yes, mother!" Karei said with a smile on his face as he skipped down the hall to go check on his sister.

Komori watched him skip down the hall until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she turned to them a smile no longer on her face but a weary look on her face, and she said. "Sango my dear you have grown into a beautiful young woman, and this must be your boyfriend he is cute."

"He/she is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" they both said at the same time with a blush on their face.

"Right you two are just 'friends'." Komori said with a knowing smile on her face. "I've heard that far too many times in my life heck I even said it myself and me and the man I love ended up having a daughter in the end."

"You still together Komori?" Sango asked she wanted to know.

Komori sighed and shook her head. "No, Sango he was killed during the incident six years ago but he left me with a beautiful girl before he left."

"Who is she Komori?" Inuyasha asked and he actually called her by her name instead of old woman or hag or something like that.

"You may have met her she works in the castle her name is Sukida." Komori said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah we've met her she's a nice girl made me a kimono for the correlation. Kiyoraka instructed her to make isn't he so nice." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Keh please not that beast he should die for what he did to me!" Komori said with a frown on her face.

"I love this old woman she hates that bastard just as much as I do, hell maybe even more." Inuyasha said with a childlike grin on his face as he focused all of his attention on Komori.

"You bet I do Inuyasha, and you wanna know why?" Komori asked with a frown on her face.

"Yes, Komori we'd both like to know why you suddenly hate Kiyoraka when I was younger you were crazy about him and you loved him to death." Sango said as she sat down next to Inuyasha and waited for Komori to start the story.

"Okay so it started out okay after you and the other demon exterminators left the village right. Kachiki took over the place as the King until Kiyoraka was old enough to take his place. Then six years later he up and banished me from the castle out of the clear blue, he told me I could never see my little girl Sukida again, and if I tried to get anywhere near her I would be killed. Kachiki died from drowning they say but no one really knows because that's what the so called prince Kiyoraka told everyone because he was the one who found him. I find it suspicious though I believe he killed Kachiki himself, why was he the first one to find his body and the only one to see it. I hate him so much. I mean what happened to the sweet little boy I used to look after when the queen couldn't." Komori said as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen area. "Don't dwell on that any longer you two I had a chicken cooking while I was gone and it should be done now and I'm sure the two of you are hungry."

Their stomachs growled and they both blushed they hadn't thought about food all day.

"Heh I take that as a yes! Karei come on honey dinner is ready and Sango and Inuyasha will be joining us this time." Komori said with smile.

"I really don't think we should stay." Sango said but her words fell on deaf ears as Komori sat both her and Inuyasha down.

Komori came down with a smile on his face and he too sat down. Komori then came out with the steaming hot chicken and she sat down after that was done.

_Well I guess we can stay a little while longer! Besides I haven't seen Inuyasha this happy in awhile, and besides this food smells too good for me to pass up._

Sango, Inuyasha, Karei, and Komori all joined in for dinner, and had a great time talking and laughing. Inuyasha actually laughed and it wasn't a strained laugh like Sango noticed he used when he was around Kagome, but a real laugh, and this made Sango happy for some reason.

"Alright you two I got desert some apple pie. It's really good and I know you'll love it won't they Karei!" Komori said with a smile on her face as Karei nodded happily.

"You sure will!" Karei said as he licked his lips watching the big triangular piece fall on his place and he began to eat. "This is really great mom."

"Why thank you Karei how about you two is it good to you too?" Komori asked hoping they say they did.

"This is delicious and if I could cook I'd ask for the recipe, but I can't so yeah." Sango said with a smile as she returned to eating the scrumptious treat.

"Komori this is so good! Why couldn't you be with us instead of Kaede? The old woman can't boil water let alone bake a pie." Inuyasha said with a mouth full of pie in his mouth.

"Well thank you and just because you loved my pie so much I'll give you the other one I baked." Komori said with a smile on her face as she gave the pie to Inuyasha, who licked his lips.

"We don't want to take the pie you made Komori I'm sure it was for you and Karei." Sango said taking the pie away from a wining Inuyasha.

"No, Sango my dear you keep the pie. I love to bake and I usually have more than enough left over, and Karei and I have to eat it all up not that he complains though." Komori said with a smile as she put the pie in Sango's hand this time.

"Well you heard her Sango let's just take the pie you know. It would be rude to not to except her gracious hospitality." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face and Komori smiled back.

"Alright fine Inuyasha we'll take the pie." Sango said with an exasperated sigh. Then she turned to Komori and said. "Sorry Komori and Karei but we have to go back to the castle now it's getting late and I'm sure the others are worried about us."

"Alright then you two I really enjoyed your company, and I trust you will tell no one of our visit especially the prince." Komori said.

"We promise Komori!" they both said as they walked out of the door.

When she was sure they was gone Komori transformed into Naraku and he smirked and said. "Those fools they didn't see through my disguise. I am quite surprised, but my new potion is quite remarkable and it can disguise my scent." Naraku then looked around and saw Kanna coming through the door. "Ahh Kanna! Did you see what Kikyo was doing?"

"She seemed to be heading back this way and she is not very happy Master Naraku." Kanna said holding up her mirror to show Kikyo walking back in this direction. If you looked at her she would seem rather normal for a dead priestesses that shows no emotion. Though Naraku could tell she was angry.

_In a way she reminds me of a female Sesshomaru. Speaking of Sesshomaru…_

**With Sesshomaru…**

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin is hungry can Rin stop and get something to eat!" Rin asked happily as she stopped and looked up at her lord with a hopeful look on her face.

Sesshomaru looked around and not sensing any danger he nodded his head and Rin went off to go find some berries or fish whichever she came across first. He then turned to Jaken and said. "Go after her and watch her Jaken."

Jaken didn't protest like he usually did. He knew his lord was still angry with him even though Rin forgave him, but she was child and they forgive easily, but his lord did not. Jaken simply ran well more like waddled after Rin.

Sesshomaru watched Jaken and he shook his head and said. "Fool."

**With Rin…**

"This is one berry for Rin, two berries for Rin, three berries for Rin, four…" Rin kept going until she was silenced by a familiar voice.

"Hello Rin!" Kohaku said as Rin ran up to him and hugged him unaware of the fate that was to befall her.

"Hi Kohaku where have you been I've missed you, and you said you would come visit." Rin said as she let go of him and held his hand her berries and hunger long forgotten.

"Say Rin what do you say we go for a little trip!" Kohaku asked Rin as he looked down at her with emotionless orbs. Naraku must have activated the jewel shard in his back.

"I would love too, but Lord Sesshomaru told me not to go anywhere with strangers, or without telling him first. I can't go with you especially Kohaku Lord Sesshomaru dislikes you, and he'd kill you if you if he see saw me with you." Rin said not noticing that Kohaku had picked up a stick while she was talking.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Rin." Kohaku said as he hit her with a stick rendering her unconscious.

Sesshomaru at that very moment dashed through the forest and the sight he saw made his blood boil.

"Kohaku what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked barely containing his rage. First Jaken wasn't here to provide the mediocre help he gives her until he arrives, and secondly the little emotionless bastard kidnapped Rin.

Kohaku simply threw a white piece of paper on the ground and said. "Read it." He then dashed through the forest with Rin in his arms.

**With Koga…**

Koga along with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame were walking along a deserted road. Suddenly Koga stopped and sniffed the air. He then got into a battle stance.

"What is it Koga?" Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame asked.

"Kagura." was the one word Koga uttered and just like that Kagura flew down on her feather. She jumped off and put the feather in her hair and turned to Koga's group and smirked.

"Well…well…well if it isn't my old buddy Koga so tell me do you still want to kill me!" Kagura asked with a smirk on her face.

"You bitch how dare you show your face in front of me with no shame, guilt, or remorse. You will die today!" Koga yelled as he ran toward Kagura ready to attack but she unleashed her dance of the dragon technique on him cutting his stomach but not to deeply.

"Humph you fool you never will and you never stood a chance against fighting me. I am far more powerful." Kagura said with a smirk as she turned to look at the other two pathetic losers cowering behind an angry female wolf demons legs. "Ah I take it you are Ayame, this pathetic loser's fiancé. You could do so much better my dear. You are much too beautiful for the likes of him."

"Thank you for the compliment Kagura, but I love Koga and no one is going to make me stop loving him and he loves me." Ayame said angrily as she glared at the still smirking Kagura.

"I see you wolves are stubborn creatures and dogs too for that matter, but then again it should be expected seeing as how you two fall under same category." Kagura said her smirk no longer present, but an angry scowl was on her face. "Ayame you will be coming with me."

"Who said I would come with you, you evil bi…oomph!" Ayame never finished her sentence as she was hit on the head by Kagura's fist knocking her out. Kagura then took the feather from her hair making it larger. She threw Ayame on it like she was nothing.

"Nooo Ayame!" Koga yelled trying to get up but he couldn't from the wound Kagura inflicted on him.

Kagura walked over to Koga and kneeled down so she was in his face and she smirked and said. "Well isn't this befitting you on the ground where you belong?" Kagura then pulled a white piece of paper from inside of her Kimono and placed it on the ground in front of him. "I want you to read this. You'll be able to move when I leave I sort of paralyzed you." Kagura walked over to her feather and jumped on it and flew off with Ayame.

Koga got up angrily and picked up the white piece of paper. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Koga,_

_I have sent one of my minions Kagura to go and kidnap your beloved fiancé Ayame. You're probably wondering why when I have never seen her before in my life, well see I have seen her before because I make it my business to know my enemies weaknesses and little Ayame happens to be yours. I at first thought it was Kagome, but then after a while I realized it couldn't be because you didn't love her. If you ever want to see Ayame again come to Tsuyoi Kingdom in two days which shouldn't be a hard task with you're impressive speed._

_Your favorite enemy,_

_Naraku_

Koga looked up and clenched the letter tightly in his hands and said through clenched teeth. "Ginta…Hakkaku we're going to Tsuyoi Kingdom."

He was gone in a tornado leaving his comrades in the dust.

**Back with Sesshomaru…**

Sesshomaru having calmed down a substantial amount had now walked over to the white piece of paper Kohaku had dropped. He picked it up and opened it and it read:

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I have sent one of my minions Kohaku to kidnap little Rin for the second time. You must really be slipping up I mean letting me kidnap your servant twice. I know how much you care for the little girl, and I was quite surprised to hear this from Kanna myself but when she showed me the little flower scene I almost cried (In case you didn't know I was being sarcastic). Anyway getting to the point if you ever want to see Rin again come to Tsuyoi Kingdom in two days which shouldn't be too hard you being the great Lord of the Western Lands (More sarcasm on my part). She'll have someone to keep her company you're already acquainted with him his name's Kohaku. You know the boy you despise so much._

_Your friend and enemy (Does that even make since? Oh well I don't care if It doesn't),_

_Naraku_

Sesshomaru crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground, and he took off toward Tsuyoi Kingdom.

**Tsuyoi Kingdom Castle in the Entrance Hall…**

Sango and Inuyasha walked in and at it was pretty late but Kiyoraka was still awake waiting for them.

"I take it you guys handled you're business?" Kiyoraka said as he walked out of the shadows scaring the shit out of Sango and Inuyasha.

"Yeah we did and we had a great time as well." Sango said as she was about to turn around and head for her room when Kiyoraka stopped her and Inuyasha again.

"What's that in your hand Sango?" Kiyoraka asked pointing to the apple pie Komori gave them.

"It's a pie." Sango answered.

"Oh well goodnight I guess see you in the morning." Kiyoraka said walking to his room yawning all the way.

"So you want it?" Inuyasha asked a clueless Sango.

"Want what?" Sango asked confused.

"The pie." Inuyasha said mouth watering.

Sango looked at him and shook her head while laughing giving him the pie. "No, Inuyasha you can have it."

"Thanks Sango." Inuyasha said eating the pie in two bites.

"It's getting late Inuyasha I'm going to sleep we had a busy day what with Seisabetsu, Komori, and Karei." Sango said stifling a yawn by putting her hand over her mouth. "Goodnight."

She went to her room as did Inuyasha who was tired too.

**Two days later at midnight…**

"Are sure she said to meet her here!" Sango asked she was very grumpy, because; she didn't want to come here in the first place.

"I'm sure of it she said meet her back here in two days at the same time we met two nights ago which was midnight and to bring you along." Inuyasha said as they waited to for Kikyo. "There she is now."

Kikyo was walking toward them her soul collectors ever present by her side. She turned to Inuyasha and said. "You're early I thought for sure you'd be late"

"Yeah well if it wasn't for Sango I would've have been." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"You say that like it's a bad thing to be on time." Sango said angrily.

"It is when you've got a reputation like mine I'm always late to any and everything." Inuyasha said as he glared at Sango.

"You know sometimes Inuyasha I don't get you. I mean one minute your okay then the next minute you're ready to blow up in my face." Sango yelled angrily.

"Yeah well the same goes for you too Sango." Inuyasha said not being able to come up with a good comeback.

"Whatever let's just drop it okay, and hear what Kikyo has to tell us." Sango said letting it go. She realized that this was Inuyasha behavior, and well she couldn't get angry with him for being himself.

"I want to hear what you two found out first." Kikyo said as she leaned against the tree trunk and listened.

Sango informed her of their talk with Komori and she listened intently.

Kikyo nodded her head as Sango finished her story. "Just as I thought. While you two were gone Kiyoraka, his friends, and your friends left to and when they left I looked around the castle. When I went in his room I looked around and I found this secret room in his room that I think we should check out."

"Well what are we sitting here talking for let's go check out that room." Inuyasha said excited as he ran up ahead of them.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Sango called after him running to catch up.

Kikyo watched them with a barely noticeable smile on her face.

_It seems this Sango woman has taken my place as well as reincarnate but when are you going to realize that Inuyasha. For some strange reason I am not bitter with this revelation for I realize that it is futile to love someone when I am the living dead and you are living. _

Kikyo watched them as they talked and laughed about something, and she saw how happy Inuyasha truly was when he was around Sango.

This time Kikyo smiled a full noticeable smile.

_I wish you the best of luck Inuyasha and Sango, because Inuyasha when you are happy I'm happy._

Kikyo had finally caught up with them she turned to Inuyasha and he turned to her they looked at each other, and Inuyasha seemed to understand through her eyes what she was trying to say without her having to say anything at all he smiled and nodded.

Kikyo returned the smile looking at the sky and the twinkling stars in it.

_I'm letting you go Inuyasha because I see you have found someone that you truly care for._

XOXOXO

That was chapter 10

Read and review and tell me what you think.

I'll update as soon as I can.


	11. The Plot Thickens Pt 1

The Plot Thickens Pt. 1

I don't own Inuyasha.

**WARNING: NARAKU AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS MAY SEEM OOC BUT IT'S ALL FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY OKAY SO DON'T STOP READING FOR ME THANKS!**

**ANIMEROXZ **

XOXOXO

Kiyoraka was in his room asleep when all of a sudden he was awakened by a strong gust of wind. He looked around and saw that it was Kagura who had awakened him from his pleasant slumber.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Kiyoraka asked confused sitting up in his bed.

"Naraku sent me to tell you that he needs you to meet him at Komori's old house now Akuen." Kagura said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised he didn't send his precious Kanna to tell me he needed to see me." Akuen said with annoyance and a hint of jealousy in his voice. He got up out of bed went into the bathroom changed into his princely attire and walked back out into his bedroom and toward the door. "Come on Kagura let's go."

"I'm not going Naraku wants me to stay here." Kagura said half telling him the truth.

Akuen stared at her suspiciously for a minute then he shrugged his shoulders and said. "Well see you around!"

He left.

Kagura making sure the cost was clear went over to the bookcase in Kiyoraka's room and she pulled a red book slightly and a secret door revealed itself in the wall beside Kagura. Kagura smirked and said. "Kohaku come on and bring Rin and Ayame with you."

Kohaku walked into the room with a tied up and gagged Rin and Ayame. He dragged a squirming and screaming Ayame since she was too heavy for him to carry, and he carried a squirming and crying Rin over his shoulder like a sack. He turned to Kagura and said in a monotone. "What is the point of this Kagura, kidnapping a little girl and a feisty red haired wolf demon, and taking them down here to the old part of the castle?"

Kagura shrugged and said. "How should I know he doesn't tell me anything you'd be better off asking Kanna? I mean he tells her everything. Come on Kohaku we got a job to do for that bastard." Kagura said angrily as she and Kohaku went down the steps and disappeared into the darkness along with Rin and Ayame. The secret passage closing behind them as they went deeper into the dark abyss.

**Outside the door…**

"Alright ladies this is it this is Kiyoraka's room?" Inuyasha said stating the obvious.

"Well Inuyasha you'd think we know since all of us have been in his room before." Sango said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You just like to bring me down with sarcasm don't you?" Inuyasha asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yep and it's fun too." Sango said with a gleeful smile on her face.

"You're evil Sango, but back to the subject at hand Kikyo you said you found a secret room in Kiyoraka's room correct." Inuyasha said turning to Kikyo.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I no longer know how to access the entrance to the room it was by pure chance that I found it the first time, but I do know that you have to pull a book in his bookcase to be capable of entering this room?" Kikyo said no emotion in her voice as she stared ahead.

"Well we'll go in and pull books at random until the entrance reveals itself." Sango said with a shrug as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now you're thinking like a true warrior." Inuyasha said about to march into the room when Kikyo stopped him.

"In case you forgot its midnight and the guy is probably asleep, so quietly go into the room before trying to do anything." Kikyo said still with no emotion in her voice.

"Well Sango I say you go in first to see if he's awake." Inuyasha said as he pushed a reluctant Sango toward the wooden door.

"What! Why me!" Sango asked Inuyasha confused.

"He…**likes** you a lot, and he won't say anything if you go into his room." Inuyasha said putting emphasis on the word likes, and Kikyo noticed this.

"Okay I'll let you know if he's in there or not." Sango said sneaking into Kiyoraka's room with the stealth of a demon exterminator.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha with a smirk on her face and asked. "Do you love that girl Inuyasha?"

"Who Sango...No way we're just friends and nothing more okay." Inuyasha said avoiding eye contact with a blush on his face.

"You know you're a horrible liar Inuyasha, and I know you like the back of my hand you love Sango and don't deny it trust me you'll always end up hurt in the end if you do it." Kikyo said with a knowing smirk on her face.

Inuyasha said nothing as Sango walked out of the door and said. "You guys come on he's not even in his room and I see the bookcase you were talking about Kikyo."

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked into the room after Sango.

**Inside Kiyoraka's Room…**

"Okay so let's start pulling books at random people; there is a book in here and it's our ticket to finding out the truth about Kiyoraka if that is his real name?" Inuyasha said beginning to pull books off of the bookcase.

Kikyo and Sango following suit.

**Five minutes later…**

Kikyo was doing her part of pulling the books off the shelf as well, but she did it in a refined and dignified manner. That was the way she was taught to do all things, it was part of the strict training she went through to become something she didn't want to become a priestess. Sango and Inuyasha were pulling books at random with the patience of a warrior; which they rightfully were. Kikyo supposed it was because they had a reason to find out the truth. She really didn't though she just wanted to see if he was in cahoots with Naraku, and if so she would kill him when the time was right just as she planned to kill Naraku. She came across a green book with the name Sango written on it. Curious she opened it up, but quickly shut it with a rare an uncommon blush appearing on her face. She turned to a frustrated Inuyasha who was beside her said. "Inuyasha I believe you should have a look at this."

Inuyasha curious stopped his snatching of books to take the green book from Kikyo's hand and he opened it when he saw what was inside he blushed for a little while at what he was seeing and then he suddenly turned angry and he yelled. "That sick bastard! I'll kill him when I see him!"

Inside the book was pictures of Sango. Some were of her as a kid, some were of her battling, and some were of her in her rarely happy mood but the one that made him blush and the one that made him angry and want to kill Kiyoraka was the picture of an obvious Sango coming out of a hot spring naked. How Kiyoraka managed to sneak up on Sango and get this picture he couldn't figure out, but he knew for sure Sango didn't want that picture taken.

"You should tell her what you found Inuyasha that would be wise." Kikyo said an angry expression on her face the nerve of men to do such a thing. She wasn't saying all men were perverts, but this guy was rather he was created by Naraku or not.

"I found the book guys and the passage come on!" Sango said happily running down the steps with a bounce in her step disappearing in the darkness.

Kikyo followed after her letting the subject drop she knew Inuyasha would do the right thing. He may have hidden behind a tough guy façade, but he was a sweet guy at heart.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo disappear into the darkness after Sango. He picked up the book as he went after the girls.

_I will tell her Kikyo. Right now._

He went after them the passage closing behind them much like it did Kagura, Kohaku, Rin, and Ayame.

**With Kiyoraka…**

Kiyoraka walked into the small house and he saw Naraku sitting in a chair talking to Kanna who was beside him emotionless as ever. Naraku had yet to notice his appearance surprisingly. He stood as he listened to the conversation.

"So, Kanna tell me do you think I'm **too **evil?" Naraku asked with a smirk on his face as he awaited his first incarnations answer.

"Master Naraku it is not my place to speak against you." Kanna said looking up at him with dull listless eyes.

Naraku sighed and he patted Kanna's head and smirked. "You know Kanna you're my favorite and by far the best incarnation I created, but sometimes I wish you weren't emotionless."

"Sorry, to disappoint you Master Naraku." Kanna said quietly as she continued to look at him unfazed.

"No, it's just that it gets boring with you not talking and all." Naraku said with a shrug then he looked at Kanna and for second he thought he saw a flicker of emotion on her face, but he dismissed it as his imagination. "Look Kanna you didn't disappointment me okay."

_God when did I become so nice I'm turning into that idiot Sesshomaru softening my heart out for a little girl…well a little girl incarnation in this case._

She nodded her head and continued to be emotionless.

"Aww how sweet." Kiyoraka mocked with a smirk on his face as Naraku turned around. If Naraku was embarrassed he didn't show it.

"Akuen how long have you been here?" Naraku asked casually as he played with a strand of his curly obsidian tresses.

"Long enough to see the little episode who'd have thought you could have a conversation not concerning something evil." Akuen said with a smirk as he saw Naraku cringe only slightly.

"You are to tell no one what you saw." Naraku said in a cold and malicious voice and then he smiled that smile that would make a chill run up your spine and said. "Because if you do I'll reabsorb you."

Akuen nodded his head at the smirking man that he hated so much and said. "Kagura said you wanted to see me Naraku."

"Ahh, yes I want to see your report book." Naraku asked turning toward him an ever present smirk on his face.

Akuen took the book from his pocket and threw the book to Naraku he caught it with ease. "Its all yours Naraku."

Naraku opened the book and nodded his head at every correct thing in the book, but that stopped and he turned to Akuen and said angrily. "I asked you to do one simple task and that was to get information on my targets I wanted to destroy. I told you not to worry about Kikyo because I know all I need to know about her. Now I see Inuyasha, Sango, and hell I even see Koga, but you know who I don't see…." Naraku asked dangerously low.

"W-who?" Akuen asked getting afraid now he got everyone he said to get in that book. Then realization donned upon him.

_Oh damn except for…_

"SESSHOMARU?" Naraku angrily yelled finishing his thoughts for him he continued. "I don't see Sesshomaru in here at all what happened.

"I never ran into him Master on my short journey with Inuyasha." Akuen said still frightened.

"Well Akuen you still have tonight and part of tomorrow to get my information because tomorrow night at your big party my plan goes into action. All you little incarnations have to do is play your roles right. Now go and don't come back without my information!" Naraku said angrily, but he controlled himself.

Akuen left to go look for Sesshomaru.

Naraku turned to Kanna and said. "I take it back Kanna. I'm glad you're emotionless and a little girl because those ungrateful bastards Kagura and Akuen have no respect for me whatsoever."

"What about Kohaku and that other incarnation you created?" Kanna asked looking up at him as he stood up from out the chair and walked over to the window.

"Kohaku I never worry about he's under my control and Akufu I needn't worry she's just as wicked and twisted as I am if not more. She is enthused about my plan." Naraku said with a smirk he turned to Kanna and said. "Tomorrow I set my plan to action."

**Secret room: Kagura, Kohaku, Rin, and Ayame…**

Kohaku threw Rin and Ayame on the dusty ground and turned to Kagura.

"Kagura what are we to do now?" Kohaku asked Kagura in a monotonous voice.

"We have visitors coming Kohaku." Kagura said with a smirk as she looked over to Ayame and Rin. "It's Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo.

Ayame and Rin's faces lit up at the chance of help.

"Don't get too happy girls I'll kill them shortly it'll only take a minute or two." Kagura said smirking all of the way.

Ayame said something but it was muffled by the gag.

"Untie their gags Kohaku." Kagura demanded as Kohaku did what he was told. "Now what did you say Ayame?"

"I said you can't kill them they're too powerful." Ayame said with a glare toward Kagura.

Kagura smirked at Ayame and squatted down low on her knees so that she was eye level with Ayame and said. "Heh it'd be wise not to talk back to me girl ask your fiancé Koga. I ripped his skin apart piece by piece, but sadly Inuyasha came and saved him for reasons beyond my knowledge. I mean I always thought he hated him, but hey Inuyasha is a great specimen to study. Anyway I cut his legs and I got the jewel shards from him and I was about to give them to Sess…it doesn't matter who I was about to give them to, but Koga got them back in the end regardless. My point being girl you shouldn't underestimate me because I can kill you in the blink of an eye."

"You're an evil bitch Kagura you know that." Ayame said glaring into the red eyes of Kagura.

Kagura stood up and she looked away from her and said quietly. "It's not by choice but rather by…force."

Ayame looked at her with sympathy for only a second before she snapped out of it and reminded herself that Kagura was evil. She turned to the little girl beside her when she heard her yelling.

"Kohaku why are you doing this let us go!" Rin pleaded with him tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid child that this Kohaku isn't the one you got to know, but rather the one I know." Kagura said an evil chuckle producing itself deep in her throat.

Rin ignored her and continued to try and get Kohaku to snap out of the trance Naraku put him under. "I know this isn't really you Kohaku. This isn't the sweet boy I talked to in that hut and I shared my melon with. Snap out of it Kohaku don't you remember me…Rin!" Rin was getting desperate now and she started to cry and she said in a weaker voice. "Please snap out of it Kohaku."

Kohaku shook his head as he looked at Rin struggling with his words. "Rin…what…are…you…doing…here? Get…away…now?"

"Its really you I'm so glad help us get out of this!" Rin said with a happy smile on her face.

Kohaku's back glowed a faint pink and his eyes went back to being blank and he turned to Kagura.

"Are you back to normal Kohaku!" Kagura asked him quietly.

"Yes, Kagura I am." Kohaku said in a monotone once again the blank look in his eyes.

"Good, let's go we're going to go fight a half-demon, demon exterminator, and dead priestess in two minutes flat I guarantee it." Kagura said with a smirk on her face leaving the room.

Kohaku followed her, but he couldn't help but look back at the crying ebony haired girl.

_That girl seems so familiar much like that woman I constantly see in my mind (Sango)._

Kohaku shook his head as if clearing the thoughts from his mind and followed Kagura down the dark dank hall.

**Sesshomaru…**

The white haired demon lord was going at a very swift pace through the dark forest, and he was doing it all for a little girl that he brought back to life. While running through the forest he was thinking about what he was doing.

_Why am I doing this going to rescue a little girl, and a human girl at that? I mean I'm supposed to hate humans yet here I am going to rescue one, and I brought her back to life for reasons even I can't comprehend. I don't know I guess I did it out of dare I say it…gratitude! No, it can't be I've never thanked a demon, and here I thank a human girl that tried to save me with human food. I know why I'm doing this it's because I care for the constantly talking little girl. _

Sesshomaru stopped to look around and he said. "Show yourself demon."

Kagura came from the bushes with a smirk on her face and said. "Well hello Lord Sesshomaru I want you to help me destroy Naraku I tried myself but I was over powered."

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "You're not Kagura who are you."

The fake Kagura sighed and then she was covered in a black fog and then it turned into a male demon he pouted in a Jakotsu like manner and asked. "How did you see through my disguise?"

"Kagura never calls me Lord Sesshomaru and she would never try and fight Naraku on her own that's what she wants me too do, and Kagura would never hide from me in some bushes." Sesshomaru said with a look toward the demon and asked. "Who are you you're obviously an incarnate of Naraku what is you're name?"

"Well Sesshomaru I am Akuen and I have the power to shape shift into any form that I please." Akuen said with a smirk as he drew a sword from the hilt on his side. "Draw your weapon and fight me."

Sesshomaru stared at him with his eyes glowing red and he said. "I have no time for this I have things to do."

He then ran but he was surprised to find a clone of himself in front of him before it changed back into Akuen.

"You need not worry Rin is in safe hands with Kagura…" Akuen said he saw Sesshomaru reach for Tokijin at his side. "Oh and Kohaku too."

"Let's fight it won't take me long to finish you off." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Akuen smirked as well as they ran toward each other swords raised.

**Two minutes later…**

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and looked down at the bloody and dead Akuen and smirked.

_I said it wouldn't take me long._

He took off in a sprint toward Tsuyoi Kingdom.

The thought to be dead Akuen rose up off of the ground smirking as he wrote down something in his report book, and his cuts were healed instantly. "I guess I forgot to tell Sesshomaru I can regenerate."

He headed back to Tsuyoi Kingdom and to give Naraku his information.

**Secret room: Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo…**

"Sango I have something to show you." Inuyasha said while rubbing his arm nervously handing her the green book.

"Oh what's this I…OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WHO TOOK THIS PICTURE!" Sango asked turning an angry shade of red.

"Kiyoraka took it I found on his bookcase. I'm sorry Sango." Kikyo said with a sad look in her eyes.

"No, need to be sorry Kikyo because when I see that perverted bastard I'm going to make sure he can never have kids." Sango said cracking her knuckles with a smirk on her face.

"Come on guys let's explore this place further." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face picturing Sango beating the shit out of Kiyoraka.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Kagura said with a smirk sitting on an old pipe; Kohaku standing next to her.

"Kohaku…" Sango barely above a whisper as she stared at him with a pained expression on her face.

Kohaku simply stared at her emotionlessly.

"Why the hell can't we go any farther than this!" Inuyasha asked angrily and suspiciously.

"Orders from Naraku and I don't know why he's doing this he doesn't tell me anything the bastard doesn't trust me." Kagura said with a smirk as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care I'll be free someday from that sick bastard." Kagura looked at the three people she disliked so much yet she could never bring herself to hate them. They were strong, brave, and fearless but most of all they were free. She could never hate them because they too were tricked by Naraku and in someway hate him just as much as she does. Kikyo for being deceived, Inuyasha for much of the same reasons as Kikyo, but he was also in it for revenge and the jewel shards, and Sango for the mass slaughtering of her comrades and family, and the only one that survived besides her was under his control. She barely dodged the arrow Kikyo shot at her. She glared at the dead priestess and said. "You should watch where you're shooting those Kikyo you could have shot me."

"It was for you and the next one won't miss." Kikyo warned with a glare.

"Heh you won't be shooting another arrow I'm afraid." Kagura said with a smirk directed at Kikyo. She turned to Kohaku and nodded, and he moved with such swiftness that no one registered it until it was too late.

Kohaku had gotten behind Kikyo and took both of her arms and held them behind her back he took out a rope and tied her hands together. He took his sickle-like weapon and put it to her neck.

"Kikyo hold on I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled running toward her, but Kagura was two steps ahead of him as she threw some type of smoke bomb at him and when the smoked cleared a struggling and cursing Inuyasha was seen trying to move but he couldn't.

"What the hell why can't I move Kagura!" Inuyasha asked still struggling as his eyes followed Kagura as she jumped of the pipe landing with ease and grace as she walked over to Inuyasha and got in his face smirking. If Inuyasha didn't hate the wind sorceress so much he would have blushed, but like I said this wasn't the case and instead he felt like ripping her to shreds with his claws if he could only move.

"You like it? It's a paralyzing bomb I had Kohaku make it for me just for you. You won't be moving for quite awhile I'm afraid." Kagura said with a sick smirk as she got out of his face.

"Look Kagura if you're going to kill me and Kikyo leave her alone and kill me instead." Inuyasha said as he looked in front of him at Kikyo who was still looking strong and unfazed. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at that.

_Strong 'til the end huh Kikyo just like you've always been._

"I'm afraid Inuyasha I want neither you nor Kikyo, but the one you neglected to mention in your little heroism speech…Sango." Kagura said with a smirk as she walked over to overwhelmed and dazed Sango and raised her fan over Sango's head when……………..

**Kagome…**

It was very late at night and Kagome could be found tossing and turning from a nightmare and suddenly she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around in a crazed manner then she got out of bed in a hurry waking a sleepy Shippo who she told to go back to sleep, and left the room and headed straight for Inuyasha's and sure enough just like in her nightmare Inuyasha wasn't in his room so she did the only thing she could do…**SHE SCREAMED**! This woke up everyone on the entire hall and that included: Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sukida, Enjeru, and finally a very pissed off Saseko.

"What's wrong Kagome are you alright!" Miroku asked the hysterical girl as she continued to scream, and realizing she wouldn't stop he slapped her causing her to calm down. "Now Kagome tell me-**us** what's wrong."

"Inuyasha isn't in his room he's gone, and I bet you Sango and Kiyoraka are gone too. I just didn't check there rooms." Kagome said voice shaky as Enjeru checked Sango's room and Sukida checked Kiyoraka's room.

"Oh my goodness she's right and it looks like someone's broken into Kiyoraka's room there's books everywhere!" Sukida said as everyone joined her in looking around the room.

Saseko looked suspicious as she observed the room silently, and she nodded her head.

_Looks like I'm going to have to go for a visit. _

"Uhm guys I have to go, and don't worry you're friends are going to be okay." Saseko said as she headed for the exit of the castle.

"How do you know Saseko?" Kagome asked the woman suspiciously.

"Trust me…" Saseko said as she walked out the door and closed it and then she smirked and said to herself. "I know more than you think."

She walked away with a smirk that looked so familiar on her face.

**Secret room… **

……………A barrier surrounded Sango just as the blades of wind were about to end her life. The attack was absorbed into the barrier before diminishing. The one who created the barrier was none other than Kanna. Sango had snapped out of her shock when the barrier had surrounded her and now she was looking around alarmed, and she saw the Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha could move most of his body, but his legs were still paralyzed, and Kikyo no longer had the blade placed to her neck by Kohaku, because he went to go stand next to Kanna when she entered the room. Sango asked them. "Are you guys alright!"

Inuyasha turned his head toward Sango with an annoyed scowl on his face and said with a voice full of sarcasm. "Oh yeah Sango we're just fine. I'm paralyzed from the waist down, and Kikyo get's a blade put to her neck all of the time. Of course we're not fine!"

"You don't have to yell damnit I just asked were you guys alright!" Sango said with an angry scowl on her face as she walked over to Kikyo and untied the rope on her wrist and said with her head down. "I'm sorry about this Kikyo, really I am."

Kikyo turned around and placed a cold hand on her shoulder, and this caused Sango to look up and she found something she thought she'd never see on Kikyo's face a smile of understanding, and Kikyo said. "It's alright Sango I know your brother is not himself, but is under the control of Naraku, and you needn't worry about him Sango because he'll be free someday."

"Thanks I really needed that." Sango said returning the smile half heartedly.

Inuyasha was no longer paralyzed and his first order of business was to kill Kagura for causing his temporary paralysis. He ran toward the now scared Kagura with Tetsaiga raised, and just as he was about to release the windscar Kanna put up a barrier around her causing Inuyasha to halt his attack. Kagura took this opportunity to run over to Kanna and Kohaku. When Kanna was sure Kagura was with her and Kohaku she turned to Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo and said in an eerily calm voice. "You three cannot go forward so I have been ordered to stop you by master Naraku, and I will not let him down." Suddenly an eerie blue light surrounded Kanna and she surrounded raised he soul mirror toward Inuyasha and the others and they two were engulfed in the strange blue light as they disappeared.

Kagura turned to Kanna and asked. "What happened to them, and how did you learn to do that trick?"

"They are going to return to Kiyoraka's room, and will have no memory of this ever happening just as Naraku requested, but Kikyo will still think that Akuen or Kiyoraka is suspicious and tell Sango and Inuyasha they just won't know how to get to this secret room like they once did, and this is a trick Master Naraku taught me to do. Now no more questions Kagura we must take our leave.

Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna left through a portal.

**Sango, Inuyasha, & Kikyo…**

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo reappeared in Kiyoraka's room and they all looked confused for a second, but Kikyo smirked soon after, and Sango turned to Kikyo and asked. "You used your spirit powers to block off Kanna's spell didn't you?"

"That was a spell us priestesses use to get people and demons away from us, and it is followed by an amnesia spell, but since I knew the spell she was using I used the counter spell therefore we reappeared out here so Kanna wouldn't get suspicious, but we didn't lose our memories of what happened and all we have to do is go over to the bookcase and pull that book down." Kikyo said walking over to the bookcase and she raised her hand over a book but stopped.

"What's the matter Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her confused.

"I don't remember which book it was…do you?" Kikyo asked them.

Sango and Inuyasha shook their heads with a huge sweat drop.

"I guess we'll have to do what we did las…" Inuyasha was cut off by the door opening and in walked Kagome with the others minus Saseko and Kiyoraka.

"Inuyasha!...Sango! There you are I sensed some jewel shards, but you two couldn't have had them so who does?" Kagome asked running up to both of them and hugging them.

"I have them…" Kikyo said from the corner of the room as all eyes turned to her minus Sango and Inuyasha.

"K-Kikyo?..." Kagome asked hiding behind Inuyasha shaking.

**Komori's old house…**

"Very good Akuen you may take your…" Naraku was interrupted by a blaze of fire appearing in front of him and when the fire diminished Akufu stood in front of him smirking, and as if that wasn't enough Kanna, Kohaku, and a **VERY** angry Kagura appeared as well. Naraku smirked at this and said. "Well if it isn't my **children**, come to pay your dear ol' dad a visit."

"You bastard you could have let me kill her. Why'd you have Kanna save her if you hate her so much!" Kagura asked him angrily getting huffy as she fanned herself with her fan.

"Ah Kagura still hate me I see well I have my reason's for what I did, but I won't tell them to you." Naraku said letting out an evil chuckle as Kagura stomped out of the room, with a concerned Akuen following after her. "Why did I create those two they're rebellious and they hate my guts. I could just kill them but hey there's plenty of time for that." Naraku turned to Kohaku and Kanna and said. "Leave me and Akufu we have business to attend to."

Kohaku and Kanna left silently with no protest.

"Now see why can't I have minions like that Akufu emotionless one's that follow my every command without protest. Instead I have Kagura and Akuen as minions." Naraku said as he looked at his last incarnation to stay alive.

"Ahem aren't you forgetting someone!" Akufu asked stamping her foot impatiently.

"No, dear see you don't count you're like a female me which is why I have to tell you why I saved Sango." Naraku said as Akufu went over to a chair and sat next to him.

"Well why did you?" Akufu asked angry at the fact that he let Sango live the very woman that she hated so much.

Naraku explained his actions to Akufu.

**Kagura and Akuen…**

Kagura and Akuen were soaring through the air on Kagura's cloud having a talk.

"Look Kagura you can't let that bastard get to you like this!" Akuen said in a stern voice as he saw Kagura turn to look back at him with angry red eyes.

"What do you care, and why did you get on I didn't want any company." Kagura asked him glaring.

"You know Kagura I care about you okay we both hate that bastard Naraku and you shouldn't want to be alone all of the time it's not healthy!" Akuen said getting fed up with Kagura's bitchy attitude.

Kagura sighed and smiled as sad smile as tears ran from her eyes and she hugged Akuen tightly and he returned her hug just as tightly. Kagura then said. "You really are the only one that cares for me, and I thank you for that really but why I know you care, but there has to be another reason tell me."

"Kagura you don't take too lightly to kindness do you?" Akuen asked her with a smirk.

Kagura looked up at him and gave another sad smile as an image of Sesshomaru appeared in her mind and she said. "No, I suppose not I've been hurt by the one man I really loved."

"Oh and who would this man be…Inuyasha perhaps!" Akuen asked her with a taunting smile on his face.

"Ugh no don't even play like that Inuyasha's an idiot a pure idiot if I've ever seen one…and you don't need to know who that man was that I loved."

"You said was so is he must be dead now correct!" Akuen asked Kagura.

"You could say that he is to me as far as I'm concerned." Kagura said coldly as she glared at the invisible Sesshomaru.

"Kagura you have to learn to let go of the past and look forward to the future…who knows you may have some that really cares about you maybe even…love you." Akuen said with a smile as Kagura turned back around and turned the feather back toward Tsuyoi Kingdom.

"You maybe right Akuen, but as for now I can spend time now finding ways to be free and destroy Naraku and you can help Akuen." Kagura said with a real smile on her face.

"Yeah I'll help you Kagura." Akuen said with a smile on his face. "Oh and Kagura?"

"Yeah?" Kagura asked in a good mood.

"Could you drop me off a little ways away from the castle!" Akuen asked nervously; afraid Kagura would snap on him.

"No, problem Akuen we'll be there in a flash!" Kagura said with a bright smile her good mood could not be broken.

Akuen just looked at her with a smile on his face glad that his friend was okay and no longer angry, but actually happy for the first time in her life.

**Kiyoraka's room…**

Kagome was still quivering behind Inuyasha, and looking at Kikyo with contempt. Kikyo saw this and smirked.

"Are you afraid of me girl…there's no need I won't harm you." Kikyo said with a smirk as she watched Kagome come from behind Inuyasha now angry at being ridiculed.

"What are you doing here anyway coming to try and kill Inuyasha again?…" Kagome asked angrily.

Inuyasha's fist clenched.

"Coming to suck up some more souls you dead dried up clay pot?..." Kagome continued her list angrily.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and began to growl and Sango who was beside him heard this and tried to warn her friend. "Kagome I think you should stop I mean **really **stop."

Kagome didn't listen and she continued. "Or are you here to steal the jewel shards and give them to Naraku since you already work for him."

That was it Inuyasha leapt at Kagome in a blind rage and he was about to attack Kagome when Sango tackled him to the ground and jumped on top of him and veered him off course. She now sat on top of a crazy Inuyasha. She observed him closer now and he looked like he was going into his demon mode but his face was still the same, but his eyes were red with blood red anger. Sango decided it was time to snap him out of it, and she said in a calm and sweet voice. "Inuyasha listen you have to calm down. I know you're angry, but killing the answer in this situation."

Inuyasha looked up at Sango and glared at her and said. "You woman let me go now…must kill that girl."

"Woman?...You mean you don't remember me I'm Sango!" Sango said getting desperate she wanted her old friend back.

"You are beginning to anger me woman you must die…" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he raised his clawed hand up toward Sango's heart but she saw it coming and using her hidden dagger to block his attack. Inuyasha smirked at this. "You're good woman."

Sango smirked as well and said. "So are you."

"Though I must say you're still very weak, but you women usually are." Inuyasha finished with a taunting smirk.

Sango's eye twitched and she yelled and said. "You son of a bitch! You're demon Inuyasha aren't you!"

Demon Inuyasha smirked and said. "Very perceptive of you Sango. I've always wanted to fight you in demon mode so let's go!"

"Oh gee I would but you're going to be out for quite awhile so…" Sango swung her fist at Inuyasha wanting to hit him on the head so that he would fall unconscious, but he caught it. "You're really beginning to piss me off."

"Good fight me then no weapons hand to hand combat you are good at that right?" Demon Inuyasha taunted Sango as he got into a fighting stance.

Sango sighed and got into her own stance and said. "Fine I'll fight you if it'll make you feel any better."

Inuyasha's claws glowed.

"No demon attacks I saw that." Sango said with a suspicious glare on her face.

"Damn!" Demon Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as they ran toward each other ready to fight with the others watching in anticipation and fright.

Sango could only think:_ To think this all started because of Kagome._

XOXOXO

That was chapter 11

And part 1 of the plot thickens

Read and review and tell me what you think

I'll update as soon as I can!


	12. The Plot Thickens Pt 2

The Plot Thickens Pt. 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

-Punch-

"So tell me how are you this in control now?" Sango asked him as she received a punch from Demon Inuyasha.

-Kick-

Demon Inuyasha smirked at the fact that he could have a good fight it'd been so long since he had someone who could face his skills. "Inuyasha didn't lose his sword this time he was simply angered at the fact that Kagome would talk that way about Kikyo, and I was released and I have more control because he's letting me have it, my half demon side that is."

-Punch- -Kick- -Duck- -Jump-

"Inuyasha wouldn't let a bastard like you control his body!" Sango said as she spat up blood.

"Why not he's done it before except I was in the mood to kill at those times now I'm…how can I put this…calm." Demon Inuyasha said with a smirk toward Sango. "How can you think so highly of my half demon self I am far more superior?"

Sango laughed out loud and said. "No, you are not superior to Inuyasha, and I think highly of Inuyasha half demon or human he's better that way than when he transforms into you."

Demon Inuyasha no longer had a smirk on his face but a ferocious growl was let out as he pounced on Sango and said. "I'm sorry you think that way about me Sango. You would have made a great partner if you had of survived since I'm going to kill you." He shrugged "Oh well you win some and you lose some. Goodbye Sango!" Demon Inuyasha raised his glowing golden claws and was slowly coming down on Sango when Kikyo and Miroku decided to jump into it.

"Stay back! This is my fight!" Sango and Demon Inuyasha yelled at the same time as they glared at Miroku and Kikyo who were about to jump into the fight.

Kikyo and Miroku backed off.

"Now where were we oh yes I was about to kill you!" Demon Inuyasha said as he smirked and he hit his head as if he had just remembered something so obvious and said. "I know its cheesy but do you have any last words!"

"Yeah I do and these words are for the Inuyasha I know," Sango said as she glared at the still smirking evil bastard that dared call himself Inuyasha and she continued. "Inuyasha do you remember what you told me you said to me a few weeks ago you said that you would not let your demon side get the best of you, and I said I would help you if you some how couldn't control this side of you the only way I know how."

"What the hell are you talking about the only way you know hoooooowwwww!" Demon Inuyasha said as he dragged out the 'how' in a sleepy like manner before he fell unconscious on top of Sango who lifted him up with ease and threw him over her shoulder and walked over to the others and out of the door while the others just stood there stupefied then Kikyo snapped out of it and followed her with a smile on her face. Then one by one the others left out of the room.

**Few hours later…**

Akuen and Akufu had come back from seeing Naraku, and were back to pretending to be Kiyoraka and Saseko a few minutes after the fight had finished, and when Kiyoraka saw his room he was angry, but when Sango explained what happened to him and he saw the state she was in he became panicked and asked her was she alright to which she answered yes too although she hurt like hell. Fighting half demon Inuyasha was hard and fighting demon Inuyasha was even harder to put it mildly, but she enjoyed it all the same, but she was glad that Inuyasha was going to be back. So now we join the others and Kikyo, who decided to stay to see the outcome, in Inuyasha's guestroom which surprisingly fit all of them in silence that is until Sango broke it. "I hope what I did worked on him because if not well I better be prepared for hell when he comes to, because he's going to kill me for what I did to him."

"You mean you're not sure if it's going to work what you did!" Sukida asked from her spot beside Kiyoraka.

Sango shook her head no and said. "No, I'm not sure all I know is that I saw Sesshomaru knocked Demon Inuyasha unconscious when he transformed the second time, and when he came to he was Inuyasha again, so I figure I'll give it a shot, and he told me to knock him out so I did." Sango then said in a voice void of emotion. "There's something else you should know as well Inuyasha told me that if he was too far gone and knocking him out didn't do the job then he wanted me to…" Sango couldn't finish the last part.

"To do what Sango?" Miroku asked her with a hint of worry in his voice afraid that he knew what she was going to say as well as Kikyo who looked grim.

"Inuyasha wants me to be killed by me, because he didn't want to shed anymore blood on his hands." Sango finished not shedding a tear from her eyes she was used to hearing these kinds of request from people and she would carry them out she didn't like doing it but it was her job and she had to do what she had to do.

"You're not going to…kill him are you!" Shippo asked afraid as he clung to Sukida's leg. He would have been with Kagome had he not been angry with her for causing all of this to happen.

Sango looked down at Shippo who had ran over to her and was looking up at her with innocent eyes and patted his head with a fake smile on her face and said. "I'll try Shippo but I won't promise you anything…I'm sorry."

Shippo simply looked down to the floor he and Inuyasha may have constantly argued and fought, but he still cared for him he was like a big brother to him, and he was even a father figure to him.

"Inuyasha's going to be okay kid trust me, because I got a plan B if he doesn't snap out of it when he wakes up." Sango said as she tried to reassure him and make him feel better which it did because Shippo smiled and sat down next to Sango.

Inuyasha began to stir and everyone immediately turned all eyes on him as he opened his eyes, and everyone was relieved to see that his eyes were back to being golden and not blood red and the first face he saw was Sango's and he saw her face and asked. "What happened are you alright who did this to you!"

Sango gently laid him back down and smiled and said. "I'm glad you're alright Inuyasha, and I don't have to kill you like you wanted me to."

"Kill me what are you…I transformed again didn't I and I did all of this to you didn't I Sango!" Inuyasha asked as he held his head down feeling ashamed and guilty for what he did to her.

"Yes, you did Inuyasha, but its fine only a few bruises and cuts and scrapes I'll be fine." Sango said as she smiled at him.

"Wait a minute I remember up until I transformed and I did not lose Tetsaiga so how did I transform?" Inuyasha asked confused.

All eyes turned to Kagome who was in the corner not saying a word which wasn't like her.

"I remember now Kagome how could you say and do such a thing to Kikyo and to…me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he looked at her with so much hurt in his eyes she could hardly look at him.

"Inuyasha I…" Kagome started to say with tears in her eyes but Inuyasha silenced her.

"Get out of my face wench you're not who I thought you were, just stay away from me for a long while preferably forever bitch." Inuyasha said coldly no longer hurt, but full of anger as Kagome ran across the hall to her room and slammed the door with a bang. "Serves that bitch right."

Sango turned to the others who had been staring at Kagome, but were now staring at Inuyasha and said. "Can I speak with Inuyasha alone!"

The others stared for a moment, but complied and closed the door as they all leaned against it and began to eavesdrop. That is everyone but Kikyo who thought that eavesdropping was beneath her.

**Inuyasha and Sango…**

"Inuyasha what you did was wrong and you know it." Sango said to him as she set down in a chair that was beside his bed and glared at him.

"I did nothing wrong she is the one that did something wrong she had no right to do what she did." Inuyasha said as he glared right back at Sango with just as much anger.

"But Inuyasha two wrongs don't make it right and you shouldn't have said what you said to Kagome and she shouldn't have said what she said to you. So what I'm trying to say is go apologize to her right now and she should apologize to you too Inuyasha." Sango said as her eyes softened and she smiled at Inuyasha.

"I guess you're right and I'll apologize to her, but first I want to ask you about my transformation." Inuyasha said as he sat up with little difficulty at all he had practically healed while Sango was still in pain.

"Alright shoot I'm all ears." Sango said as she looked at him and gave him her undivided attention.

"Alright question number one did I kill anyone or hurt anyone?" Inuyasha asked with a blank look on his face and voice void of any emotion.

"Well besides me no one else." Sango said as she watched Inuyasha nod his head. "Next question."

"Do you hate me for what I did to you?" Inuyasha asked sadly as he refused to look at Sango, and he continued. "Because if you do I understand."

"Oh Inuyasha no I don't hate you I can never bring myself to do so I mean yeah you can be annoying sometimes but I don't hate you. In fact I care about you and I'll tell you what I told Miroku after you transformed the second time and I should have told you this instead of him but anyway it doesn't matter if your demon, half demon, or even human Inuyasha I'll stay with you anyway because you're my friend; Ha-ha in fact you're my very best friend and I can tell you anything. So the answer to your second question is no Inuyasha I don't hate you!" Sango said as she saw him raise his head and he looked at her with was that tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha are you…CRYING!"

"Yeah I guess I am it's just that all of my life I've been alone mostly and the only two people in my life that cared about me was my mother, Izayoi, and Kikyo. My happiness with Kikyo didn't last long, and my mom was killed when I was still a pup so that didn't last long either. Now here I have you Sango a friend a true friend and you don't hate me even for what I did to you. How can you not Sango!" Inuyasha asked puzzled as he let some more tears flow from his eyes and to that Sango got out of the chair and sat on the bed bringing him into a fierce hug as he cried out all of his tears.

"Inuyasha the reason why I can't hate you is because I have no reason too. When you transform its not your fault its part of who you are and I except that, you weren't yourself when you and I fought, and sure I may have wounds, but that's okay I've had worse trust me I mean it comes with the job, and another reason why I can't hate you is because well in a way you and I are alike. I mean you understand me and I understand you, and I can't judge you because I too have done some things in my life that I'm not too proud of either just as you have. So stop crying okay and get up and go apologize to Kagome because what you said to her was wrong and you know you feel guilty for it now don't you!" Sango said as Inuyasha pulled away from the hug and the warmth of Sango, and got out of the bed walking toward the door; Sango following him in much pain but she bared with it as they walked out of the door and were greeted by the eavesdroppers and a stoic Kikyo. The eavesdroppers didn't hear anything much to there annoyance and watched as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's room and put his hand on the doorknob and he was about to turn it when he turned to Sango and asked. "Sango do I have…"

"Yes Inuyasha you do have to do this no exceptions, no excuses." Sango said as she opened the door, pushed him inside, and closed it behind him.

**Kagome's room…**

Kagome stopped bawling long to look up and see Inuyasha in her room much to her surprise.

"Inuyasha what are you doing in here?" Kagome asked quietly she looked horrible and she sounded horrible because of all of the crying he had done.

"I came here to apologize Kagome look I'm sorry for what I said earlier I was wrong and it was out of line can you forgive me?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her and saw a smile forming across her round face.

"Of course Inuyasha you're forgiven." Kagome said as she smiled and hugged him and he returned it.

"Well don't you have something to say!" Inuyasha asked waiting for her apology.

"No should I have something to say?" Kagome asked him as she looked up at him with innocent eyes, although Inuyasha could tell that she was faking it.

Inuyasha pushed her away from him with a grunt and a glare as he walked out of the door.

**Outside…**

"What happened?" Sango asked without looking at him as she leaned against the wall. The others had gone somewhere and Kikyo went with Kiyoraka to get proof, because she still thought he was working with Naraku.

"I apologized like you said but Kagome didn't apologize to me." Inuyasha said as he watched Sango push herself off the wall and she grabbed his arms and they went back to Kagome's door. "Why are we going back in there she doesn't want to apologize?"

"Oh she's going to apologize because I have some things I want to say to her. That someone should have said a long time ago." Sango said as she opened the door with a too much force than necessary and a startled Kagome looked up to see what was going on and when she saw Sango she smiled.

"Sango what are you doing in here I mean first it was Inuyasha and now you. I mean I must be really…" Kagome babbled like a dunce as Sango stopped her by slamming the door. "Are you okay Sango or do you need me to…"

"Shut up Kagome, just shut up right now." Sango warned her trying to contain her anger.

"What's your problem Sango because you're acting like a real b today!" Kagome asked getting angry as she walked up and got into Sango's face well tried to anyway Sango towered over at least by three inches.

"Inuyasha get in here right now because you need to hear what I'm going to say to Kagome." Sango demanded without taking her eyes off of Kagome as Inuyasha walked into the room glaring at Kagome as well. "Kagome I'm not trying to be mean to you or sound harsh but you were a real bitch today. I mean what you said to Kikyo was uncalled for. I know you don't like her but you didn't have to say all of those things to her. Which brings me to my reason for being here you owe Inuyasha an apology, and you really should apologize to Kikyo but she said she didn't care what you said about her and to her as long as you apologize to Inuyasha for causing him to transform and for causing all of this trouble in the first damn place." Sango said angrily as she turned to Inuyasha and motioned for him to come over to Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome impatiently waiting for her to apologize.

"I apologize Inuyasha for what I said and causing all of this trouble." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the room.

"Kagome" Sango said as she turned to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked with a frown glaring at Sango.

"You're changing Kagome and you're hanging around with Saseko too much watch out I'm warning you she's dangerous." Sango said as she turned around and walked out of the door, and down the hall where Inuyasha told her to meet him.

As soon as Sango left Saseko walked into the room with a smirk on her face and said. "Kagome what's the matter you have a frown on your face and you usually seem so upbeat and happy."

"Sango came into my room and yelled at me and called me a bitch and told me to apologize to Inuyasha when I really didn't need to, and she told me I'm hanging around with you too much and that you were dangerous and I should stay away from you." Kagome said angrily all in one breath.

"Sango is the one who's dangerous she's trying to take Inuyasha away from you." Saseko said with a devilish smirk on her face as Kagome looked up shocked.

"Sango wouldn't do that to me she knows how much I love Inuyasha?" Kagome said angrily and her voice was full of confidence although she couldn't be so sure she believed herself. "Sango's my best friend and she wouldn't betray me like that I trust her."

"That's what you say now, but in the end you'll be sorry when you find Inuyasha, the man you love, and Sango, your 'best' friend who you thought you could trust, sleeping together and cuddling up whispering sweet nothings in each others ears." Saseko said with a smirk as she looked at the wide eyed Kagome and turned her back to her as she walked out the door and walked down the hall in the opposite direction Sango took and called out to Kagome. "If you change your mind you know where to find me!"

Kagome fell back on her bed too stressed out from today's events and said. "No she's wrong Sango wouldn't take Inuyasha away from me."

Then she started to think of all the times in the past few months of Sango being with Inuyasha and started to think that maybe Saseko was right but she shook her head angry at herself for ever doubting Sango. She then closed her eyes trying to get at least a little bit of sleep, but somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind Saseko's words rang loud and clear and she was beginning to believe that Saseko was…right.

Kagome went to sleep soon after she closed her eyes.

**Rin and Ayame…**

Rin and Ayame were still in the secret room tied up and they were afraid, alone, and hungry, and Rin being the ever talkative girl that she was thought that it was too quiet so she turned to Ayame and said. "Hi Miss Ayame my name is Rin and I think you're very pretty!"

Ayame who had been trying to think of a way out of the little predicament she and the child Rin were in was brought from her thoughts when she heard said child say she was pretty. Ayame smiled at the compliment and said. "Why thank you Rin for your compliment and you're quite cute yourself, but I must ask why were you kidnapped you're only a little girl."

"I don't know but this isn't the first time I got kidnapped, but I'm not too worried because I know Lord Sesshomaru will come and save me." Rin said with a smile only a child could make and that made Ayame smile herself even in the situation she was in. "Why were you kidnapped Miss Ayame!"

"I have no idea either Rin all I know is that they want my fiancé." Ayame said as she looked down at the now quiet child. "Why so quiet Rin?"

"Well it's just that I was thinking about Kohaku, you know that boy that brought us here, and I know that was not the real him at least not the one I talked to. I have to get him back to the way he once was!" Rin said in a determined voice.

"Rin do you love that boy Kohaku?" Ayame asked the girl who simply looked up at her confused.

"No I don't love him I simply like him but I love Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she with a smile as she thought of Sesshomaru.

"This Lord Sesshomaru is he your father!" Ayame asked the child.

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru is not my father he brought me back to life when I was attacked and killed by wolves, and I started following him every since. He never complained and he doesn't now so I travel with him and a green little troll thingy named Jaken. I guess you could call him my father, but he really isn't you see he's this really big great important dog demon Lord or something and everyone is either afraid of him or hate him. I don't hate Lord Sesshomaru though he after all saved my life and I am forever in his debt. I personally think Sesshomaru's a nice person deep down he's just…lonely I suppose!" Rin said as she stared off into space but then she stopped and began to sniff the air her face brunching up in fear and she said. "You smell like them…!"

"I smell like who?" Ayame asked confused.

"You smell like a wolf." Rin said in a whisper traveling with Sesshomaru taught her a couple things and improved her senses smelling being one of them and her smelling was almost as good as a demon's. "You smell like that man that Lord Sesshomaru met he was a wolf too, but he saved me and he was very fast."

_Koga…_Ayame thought affectionately glad to know that her fiancé was a nice guy. She stood up and looked down at Rin and said. "Well I'm free, now to get you free so we can get out of here and go find Koga and this Lord Sesshomaru you're so fond of." Ayame said as she took out one of her iris leaves and cut the ropes binding Rin with ease as she watched Rin get up then she said. "Come on we have to move now! Who knows what those people have in store for us?"

Rin nodded and followed Ayame down the hall hoping they came across an exit soon. She really missed Lord Sesshomaru and AhUn and heck she even missed Jaken.

**Sesshomaru…**

"One more day and I'll be there. Just hang on Rin a little while longer." Sesshomaru said as he observed the village from a distance. He sniffed the air and stopped and said. "It's that wolf I met a while back."

Koga came zipping through the forest and ran circles around Sesshomaru and despite all of the wind the only thing that moved was his long white hair. Koga then stopped and said with a smirk on his face. "Well if isn't Lord Sesshomaru, brother of my enemy Inutrasha, what are you doing out here?"

"Unwanted interference as always; I thought I told you once before to stay out of my way." Sesshomaru said as he simply stared at Koga. "What is your initial purpose for being here?"

"Naraku kidnapped my fiancé, Ayame, and I'm here to rescue her. You?" Koga explained to Sesshomaru as he waited for him to explain his reason for being here.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a minute but he finally relented and said. "Naraku too has kidnapped Rin, the one you saved with your unnecessary interference, and I'm here to rescue her?"

"Ah so we're both headed to Tsuyoi Kingdom I suppose." Koga said as he looked up at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru only nodded.

"So I say we work together at least this one time. Now I'm not too big on asking for help and working together, but this time I need it and you do too, because this time Naraku has hostages the ones we care about and we can't just be reckless and independent like always. So what do you say we working together or not?" Koga said as Sesshomaru turned to him with cold golden eyes.

"I suppose we can work together only this one time, but you interference was once again unnecessary." Sesshomaru said as he flew away.

"Wait a minute you can fly you didn't tell me that. Dogs can't fly there not supposed to!" Koga yelled as he caught up with Sesshomaru who was smirking slightly. "What are you smirking about?"

"You remind me so much of my idiotic brother Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said as he continued to smirk.

"Never compare me to Inuyasha! NEVER!" Koga yelled as he and Sesshomaru continued their short journey toward Tsuyoi Kingdom.

**Naraku and Kanna…**

"Master Naraku?" Kanna asked in her soft voice.

"Yes, Kagura what is it?" Naraku asked her as he turned around and looked at her.

"It seems the two prisoners have escaped what should we do?" Kanna asked Naraku as he smirked.

"Simple we recapture them with a little help from…KOHAKU!" Naraku said as Kohaku came into the room. "Ah Kohaku my boy I want you to recapture the prisoners for me and this time…bring them to me." Naraku finished saying the last part with a smirk.

Kohaku nodded and went out the door to go and find Rin and Ayame.

**Kikyo and Akuen…**

Kikyo and Akuen were walking around in the garden in silence. When Kikyo decided to break it.

"So, Kiyoraka tell me do you know of a half demon named Naraku?" Kikyo asked in her emotionless voice as Kiyoraka turned to look at her surprised.

"No, do you?" Kiyoraka asked Kikyo as she nodded her head yes.

"Yes, I do and I'm afraid that the people in this castle may very well be a detachment of this beast named Naraku." Kikyo said as she turned to glare at him.

"Ah but my dear Kikyo are you insinuating that, that person is me." Kiyoraka asked feigning innocence as he smirked at Kikyo.

"Well I'm not saying you are but you do seem a little suspicious to me." Kikyo said as she watched his smirk grow wider.

"Well Kikyo I'm afraid you're wrong but hey assumptions are assumptions am I right." Kiyoraka said with a smirk as he watched Kikyo walk off.

"I'm watching you Kiyoraka one wrong move and I aim and fire." Kikyo said as she disappeared into the darkness.

When Kiyoraka was sure she was gone he sighed and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and said. "Naraku was right she is creepy. I have to be careful around him who knows what she could do."

He went to retire to his room until dinner in a couple of hours.

**Few hours later: Dining Hall**

"Dinner is served." The head chef said as he and his other cooks laid the food on the long rectangular table and went back to the kitchen.

"Well let's eat." Kiyoraka said as he began to chow down. He then turned to Kikyo and asked. "You're not going to eat anything?" He knew full well she didn't need to eat she was already dead and the dead don't eat at least that's what Naraku told him.

"I don't eat." Kikyo said with a glare toward a smirking Kiyoraka.

_Yes you do you eat, souls you dried clay pot!_ Kagome thought with bitterness.

"Hey where's Sango and Inuyasha. They should have been here by now?" Enjeru asked worried.

Saseko who was seated beside Kagome nudged her to get her attention and then she nodded her head as if to say I told you so.

All of a sudden the doors to the dining hall opened and in came a panting and sweating Sango and Inuyasha and they sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Sorry we're late we were sparring and lost track of time." Sango explained to everyone who was looking at them curiously.

"Hey, princy I got a question for you. We've been here for like a month and for what I mean I thought you were having a party or something because if not we can leave." Inuyasha said impatiently as he received a sharp jab to the side from Sango. Inuyasha turned to her and asked. "What the hell was that for!"

"You know we can't leave yet." Sango said as she looked at him trying to give him a hint through her eyes that they still had to see what Kikyo was talking about, but he didn't seem to take to the hint.

"Why the hell not we're wasting valuable time that we can be using trying to find Naraku and finally destroying his ass!" Inuyasha asked yet again as he continued to eat.

Sango sighed at her dense friend and pulled him down so he was low enough to whisper in his ear about what Kikyo said to them about how she thought Kiyoraka was suspicious, and how they had to stay to do a little snooping around.

"Of course you know we can stay around for a while you know cause it would be rude to just leave like that." Inuyasha said with an obviously fake smile on his face as he nodded his head.

"I am leaving now I don't eat so I have no purpose for being here." Kikyo said quietly as she left the room looking pointedly at Sango and Inuyasha who caught it and nodded slightly.

They waited a few minutes so it wouldn't look suspicious and they stood up as well and headed for the door.

"Where are you two going!" Kagome snapped jealousy getting the best of her as she feared that Saseko may have been right.

"We're going…to finish sparring yeah that's it we'll be back in no time see ya!" Inuyasha said as he and Sango ran out the door. She turned to look at Saseko who was already looking at her with a smug look on her face.

_She's not right, she's not right; I refused to believe she is right. I think it's time me and Sango had a talk._

Kagome nodded as if deciding with herself that she was going to talk to Sango she would give her a while. She too after all had to finish eating. How Sango and Inuyasha finished eating before any of the people that were in there before them did she'll never know, but knowing them it was probably a race to see who could eat the fastest and the most.

**Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo: A few hours later…**

"So what did you find out Kikyo!" Sango asked the stoic priestess as she once again leaned against the wall.

"Well, I found out absolutely, nothing the guy wouldn't tell me anything, but he gave me some hints to still believe he is associated with Naraku." Kikyo said as she pushed herself off of the wall and turned to Inuyasha. "I say we look around his room again he's gone now so his room is vacant we could find the book again and began to search through that room we found."

"Sure let's go right now then while no one is around." Inuyasha said as the girls agreed and they headed toward Kiyoraka's room, but they were stopped by a distant yell coming from down the hall they all turned around to see Kagome running toward them. Inuyasha and Sango stomped their foots in indignation while Kikyo simply scowled in annoyance at her reincarnate she had stopped their progress.

"Oh well isn't this a…pleasant surprise!" Kagome said with a fake smile on her face as she saw Inuyasha with the person she hated the most and her so called best friend who she was beginning to suspect was trying to steal Inuyasha behind her back. She was boiling with jealousy, but she didn't show it and instead she smiled a fake smile and gritted out of her teeth. "Hey, Sango I was wondering if you wanted to have one of our girl talks unless you're busy or something."

Sango turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo who nodded there heads yes and she turned to Kagome and said with a smile. "Sure Kagome I'd love to!"

"Great see you guys later!" Kagome said happily and quickly as she grabbed Sango's hand and practically dragged her down the hall.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and said. "Well I guess we're going to have to search by ourselves we'll tell Sango what happened later."

Kikyo only nodded as they headed down the hall toward Kiyoraka's room.

**Sango and Kagome…**

Sango and Kagome had finally made it to Kagome's room and were now sitting on her bed. Shippo went to go play with Enjeru so he was not in the room.

"So what do you think of my room!" Kagome asked brightly with a smile on her face.

Sango looked around with a slight grimace the room was a little bit to happy and yellow for her taste. "Well it's certainly…yellow."

"Thanks!" Kagome said happily. She almost forgot about the reason Sango was in here, and she turned serious and said. "So Sango we haven't talked in a long time what you been up to?"

"Oh well it seems every since Kiyoraka came in the group about a month ago my whole life has been messed up. I mean Kiyoraka won't leave me alone and I like the guy and all but he needs to give me some space. And oh my goodness I haven't seen or talked to Miroku in so long he must hate me. I don't think Saseko likes me and I guess Kikyo's okay I mean she's not as mean as everyone thinks she is (A/N: I love Kikyo I can't hate her she's just misunderstood and lonely, but Kagome on the other hand I hate so much! Okay back to the story!)" Sango said with a shrug as Kagome looked at her appalled and angry.

"Sango how can you say that Kikyo is a bitch, and you know it!" Kagome yelled angrily at her.

Saseko came into the room at that moment with a smirk on her face and said. "Hey guys can I join and who's a bitch!"

"Sure you can join, and Kikyo's the bitch!" Kagome said as Saseko walked over and sat beside Kagome, she too agreed with Kagome.

"Oh come on you just met her, and besides Inuyasha fell in love with her in the first place so she must have some good in her." Sango said defending Kikyo, I mean yeah she just met her too, but she did talk to her and she may have not talked much but when she did it was not anything evil neither were her actions evil. "Oh and Kagome I know you love Inuyasha and all but…let me just be quiet."

"Wait a minute so you're saying you don't like Inuyasha?" Saseko asked Sango slowly as she gave Sango a sly look.

"Well yeah I like him am I not supposed to!" Sango asked not realizing her mistake until Kagome slapped her on the cheek. Sango touched her cheek in shock, but then her shock turned into anger and she turned to Kagome and asked angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you Kagome!"

"I knew you were trying to steal my Inuyasha I just didn't want to believe it!" Kagome answered angrily with angry tears in her eyes.

Saseko only smirked and thought. _Well stirring up trouble is what Naraku wanted me to do, and I've done it now to sit back and watch._

At that very moment Kikyo and Inuyasha came into the room, both from the fact that they had to tell Sango something and quick and the fact that they heard yelling coming from the room and they came to investigate.

Saseko was now grinning a sadistic grin from ear to ear and thought. _Now stir up even more trouble, and this time I won't have to do anything but watch. _

"What happened to your face Sango!" Inuyasha asked Sango concerned as he went over to inspect her cheek Kikyo following him.

"Kagome **thinks** that I'm trying to **steal **you away from her and she **slapped** me for it." Sango said in an eerily calm voice as she turned to Inuyasha and said. "Now please tell this **little child** that she's wrong."

"Look Kagome Sango is not trying to steal me from you as you put it we're just best friends and I like to hang out with her and talk to her and if that is a crime then I'll just have to stay a criminal because I am not going to stop talking to her!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he glared at Kagome. "Oh and Kagome when you stop being a little bitch then you can come to me other wise stay out of my face."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled with her anger boiling over as she watched Inuyasha plummet to the ground with a sick satisfaction. _If only I could Sango and Kikyo like that! _Kagome thought with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my god Inuyasha are you okay!" Sango asked concerned she knew Inuyasha was okay she just felt the need to say it.

Inuyasha slowly got up out of the crater and said with a smile toward Sango. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for the concern though. What do you say we get the hell out of here Kikyo and I got to tell you something we found in the 'you-know-where'?"

"Sure come on Kikyo unless you want to stay in there with **her**." Sango said as she and Inuyasha left out of the room.

Kikyo stayed behind a little while longer and she turned to a smirking Saseko and they locked eyes. Kikyo didn't flinch and neither did Saseko Kikyo simply turned away and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked noticing the exchange between Saseko and Kikyo.

"I don't know, but Kagome are you just going to let Sango still your boyfriend!" Saseko asked with false anger.

"NO which is why I want you to help me win Inuyasha over." Kagome said with an angry look on her face.

"Good okay this is what you do…"

**Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo…**

"You got to be kidding me someone was down there!" Sango asked as she observed the ropes Inuyasha held in his clawed hands. They are the same ropes that once held Rin and Ayame.

"Yeah but you won't believe who was tied up, and managed to escape a mere few hours ago!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Who?" Sango asked confused and curious.

"Ayame and that little girl that travels with my brother, Rin, I think it is. They're probably down there somewhere in the tunnels." Inuyasha said as Sango simply stared at them.

"Well then why didn't you search any further?" Sango asked the two confused.

"Well we were stopped by Kanna she put up a barrier so strong that even the Tetsaiga couldn't cut through it or one of my sacred arrows." Kikyo explained to Sango who nodded.

"Well guys I'm going to sleep we've been up all night and now the suns just beginning to rise, and Kiyoraka's having that party tonight and well I want to look my best when I go." Sango said as she walked down the hall to her room she stopped at the door and said. "See ya in a couple hours."

Kikyo and Inuyasha nodded as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Inuyasha when are you going to tell her that you love her I know you do." Kikyo said as she and Inuyasha just started to walk not knowing where they were going.

"I'm…afraid Kikyo." Inuyasha said quietly as he looked down at his feet as they moved at a constant rhythm.

"What are you afraid of Inuyasha that you'll be rejected, because if that is the reason then…" Kikyo was cut off by Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder.

"No Kikyo it's not that it's just that I'm afraid of being hurt again I mean look at what happen to me and you. We both ended up hating each other all because of a jealous thief and he ended up killing you in the end and you pinned me to the sacred tree. You know and that hurt me so much I just don't want that to happen to me and Sango if I ever get the courage to tell her that I love her." Inuyasha said sadly as he continued to look down at his feet.

"Inuyasha look at me." Kikyo demanded angrily getting tired of the way Inuyasha was acting. Inuyasha complied and he looked up at her with sad eyes. "Look I've let you go and I don't hate you, but when I was first back in the world of the living I did, but I don't anymore because I know the truth and I really do care about you, but I see you've moved on and found someone that you truly loved just as you loved me…" Kikyo trailed off sadly and Inuyasha noticed this.

"Look Kikyo I'm…" Inuyasha was silenced by an unexpected and out of character hug from Kikyo.

"Inuyasha there is no need to apologize you love her and that's that. I don't hate you for it, and in fact I think that its great. So Inuyasha what do you say to us being…friends and not lovers." Kikyo said with a true smile on her face.

Inuyasha was speechless for the most part…_No wonder I fell in love with this woman she's so strong and understanding yet she can be gentle and caring…just like Sango! _"Yeah Kikyo we can be friends."

The two of them hugged each other, and put their troubled past behind them.

Kikyo and Inuyasha both smiled at each other one thought running through their heads…_It's time for new beginnings!_

"See you Inuyasha I'll be walking around. I'll see you and the others at the party." Kikyo said as she began to walk away but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait a minute why are you coming. I thought you hated these types of parties." Inuyasha asked confused.

"I think this party is where Naraku is going to make his move." Kikyo said and then she disappeared.

Inuyasha went to his room as well to get some extra shut eye in case Kikyo was right and he may have to fight tonight.

**Rin and Ayame…**

"Um Miss Ayame I'm scared." Rin said in a quiet and frightened voice as she began to cry.

"It's okay Rin don't be scared we'll make it out of here." Ayame said bravely, but she was actually getting frightened herself.

"Ayame…Rin…over here." said a mysterious voice holding a lantern a little ways away from them when it got closer they realized it was Kagura.

"What do you want Kagura, because if your going to take us back then it aint going to happen." Ayame said with a frown on her face as she pushed Rin behind her to protect her.

"Relax I'm here to rescue you." Kagura said with a small smirk on her face.

"How do we know we can trust you Kagura!" Ayame asked her suspiciously.

Rin decided to speak up. "Miss Ayame Kagura is not evil she just wants to be free she hates Naraku just as much as you and the others do, and I think we should trust her."

"Thank you Rin so what do you say Ayame you trust me!" Kagura asked with a smile glad that little Rin trusted her.

Ayame looked down at the pleading Rin and sighed and said. "Alright we'll go with you, but if you so much as look suspicious I'll kill you."

Her words fell on deaf ears though as Kagura and Rin were way up ahead of her.

Ayame sighed and ran to catch up thinking…_It's like I'm talking to Koga._

**Sesshomaru and Koga…**

"Well we're here at the gates of Tsuyoi Kingdom." Koga said as he and Sesshomaru stood outside the wooden gates.

"Yes, it is about time we made it." Sesshomaru said as he nodded and toward Koga.

The two day journey was a quiet one and no words were spoken between the two if not for the occasional fight they were forced into. The two were very awkward around each other and if they were going to work together then that was not going to work.

"Okay Sesshomaru if we're going to work together we have to **talk**." Koga said putting emphasis on the word talk.

"That's something that I don't do too often and when I do talk it's never a good thing." Sesshomaru said as he turned to Koga and glared and thought. _So much like Inuyasha bothersome and annoying._

"Whatever lets just get inside and do what we need to do and get out of here." Koga said getting fed up with the way Sesshomaru was acting.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru muttered under his breathe as he cut the wooden gate down with his sword and walked in.

"Was that really necessary Sesshomaru?" Koga asked him as they walked side by side. "Those people will be defenseless with that gate destroyed."

"Oh well not my problem I do things by force regardless the consequences." Sesshomaru said in such a nonchalant way that it made Koga afraid.

Koga could only think…_This guy cannot be Inuyasha's brother he's so mean and cold hearted. This guy's really scaring I better watch what I say or I'll end up like that fox demon we fought a few hours ago._

"Are you coming wolf I haven't got all day and neither do you for that matter." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared at Koga who was running to catch up with him.

_He really hated wolves for what they did to Rin, and this was the demon's wolves that killed her. Why don't I just kill him now well because Rin would kill me if I do, and even though the guy practically told his wolves to eat her she could still never bring herself to let him die the child was just that sweet and innocent, and that's why I care about her so much, and I won't kill this wolf for her sake._

Sesshomaru then went to catch up with Koga taking his time the task was insignificant and it required little to no need of running on his part.

**Naraku and Kanna…**

Naraku and Kanna were traveling on a cloud of miasma head in the direction of the castle.

"It won't be long now Kanna and soon I'll have what I want in the end." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"Master Naraku may I ask what do you want from this kingdom?" Kanna asked Naraku as she looked at him blankly.

"Why my dear Kanna the love of my life of course." Naraku said smirking.

Kanna and Naraku sped off into the early morning heading toward castle and Naraku smirked thinking…_Soon we'll be together my love together forever…_

XOXOXO

That was chpt. 12

Read and review and tell me what you think

I'll update as soon as I can.

_**ANIMEROXZ **_


	13. The Finale Pt 1

Naraku's End Pt. 1

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

Naraku and Kanna were soaring through the air on a cloud of miasma toward a cave in the deepest part of a forest near Tsuyoi Kingdom. They had some business to attend to before they made their big entrance at the party. He looked to his side at Kanna who was staring straight ahead he smirked at her and patted her head oh how he loved that incarnation. She then turned to him and said. "Master Naraku we will reach our destination in five minutes."

Naraku smirked and said. "Very well Kanna prepare the mirror and the souls for our friend."

"Very well Master Naraku but I must ask what will we do with their bodies. They are after all useless and will be permanently useless when they are used as sacrifices to awaken Yokunen?"

"They shall be put with others to be devoured by Yokunen." Naraku simply answered as his cloud of miasma descended onto the ground below disappearing as he and Kanna stood in front of a dimly lit cave with a barrier over the mouth to conceal the demon inside. Naraku walked to the mouth of the cave and said. "Yokunen, the demon granter of wishes and the devourer of souls and flesh of both humans and demons, show yourself to me."

A loud roar was heard from the cave and then a face appeared. The demon's face was red and he had black eyes that seemed to be filled with darkness. He had long sharp fangs and jagged pointy teeth. He had no nose and black horns that came over his head forming a "U" shape. Naraku couldn't fully see his body but he knew he was huge. The demon then opened his mouth and a deep gravely voice asked. "Who is it that dare summon me and awaken me from my slumber?"

"I am Naraku and I came here to free you from this imprisonment you have been forced to live in for 500 years. I have brought you two souls from the village that has done this to you as a…gift you could say they are the acting king and queen of the kingdom, Kachiki and Saseko." Naraku said calmly as he motioned for Kanna to come closer with her mirror.

The demon seemed interested now and asked. "I suppose Naraku that you want a wish out of this perhaps and how can I be so sure that I can trust you and you can free me from my imprisonment and where are the two souls you promised me I am famished from not eating for so many years?"

Naraku smirked and said calmly. "Kanna show him I do not play and I keep my word."

Kanna pulled some sutras from inside her white kimono and chanted a few words the sutras glowed a bright white and she then threw them on the barrier and the barrier soon vanished. She then raised her mirror and closed her eyes and two bluish white orbs came out of the mirror and stayed suspended in mid air.

Yokunen stepped out of the cave and looked at the souls with hunger in his eyes he then opened his mouth and ate the souls in a matter of seconds he then turned to stare at Kanna in amazement and asked Naraku. "How can she hold those sacred sutras I thought only holy humans like monks, priests, and priestesses could hold those? What is she Naraku!"

Naraku smirked and said. "She's nothingness or void if you will and she's my incarnation and the reason why she can carry sutras is because she neither human nor demon nor is she evil or good." He then turned to Yokunen and observed him fully. He was red all over and he wore a brown loincloth around his waist with no shirt. He had long black hair and was no taller if not a little bit shorter than Naraku himself. He then said confused. "I would have thought you were a lot taller and bigger."

"This is not my true form I have weakened over the years from the barrier and the inability to receive the need sustenance I required for 500 years." Yokunen answered his question for him.

Naraku nodded and asked. "So Yokunen will you join me and together we can both get what we want; I get my wish and you can get revenge on Tsuyoi Kingdom in the form of a meal that you so desperately need and deserve."

Yokunen studied him for a second and then he said with a smirk. "Alright Naraku you got a deal I'll work with you although I must warn you I can only grant wishes at midnight."

Naraku thought for a minute and then said. "Very well be at Tsuyoi Kingdom at midnight your meal will be waiting." Naraku then summoned his cloud of miasma and he and Kanna flew into the distance until they were high in the sky and heading for Tsuyoi Kingdom.

"Master Naraku may I ask a question?" Kanna asked quietly as she looked at him.

Naraku nodded.

"What do you plan to do with Yokunen when he has served his purpose and no longer of use to you?" Kanna asked him no longer looking at him but straight ahead once again.

Naraku smirked and said. "I don't quite know but it will be gruesome."

Naraku laughed evilly to himself and thought. _Kanna my dear I'll absorb him into my body. I can't do it now because he's not at full power but when he is I'll make him apart of my body…permanently._

Both of them flew in the air not making a sound one naturally that way and one plotting an evil scheme in his head.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile at Tsuyoi Kingdom Castle the party was underway and everyone was there well everyone but Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo who were god knows where. The others were having a good time what with Kiyoraka who is really Akuen going around talking to people along with his little sister, Enjeru, Saseko who is really Akufu was flirting with the men, Sukida was talking to a few random villagers about her designs and talent, and finally Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were standing by the food table in their usual attire but they didn't look that out of place what with the poor villagers wearing their everyday clothes. Near the food table Kagome and Miroku were engaged in a conversation while Shippo was at the food table stuffing his little face.

"Miroku have you noticed how strange Sango and Inuyasha have been acting?" Kagome asked Miroku as she gazed at the large crowd of happy people.

"Yes I have Lady Kagome and I must say that I find it suspicious, and what is it with the two of them befriending Lady Kikyo all of a sudden?" Miroku said as he too gazed at the crowd of jovial people.

"Miroku you don't think they love each other do you?" Kagome asked Miroku uneasily as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know Lady Kagome but I do believe that they do, I mean look at the signs: they sneak away all of the time without us and they know things we don't know in other words their keeping secrets." Miroku said solemnly as he turned to look down at Kagome.

Kagome looked up and said angrily. "Miroku we have to stop this they cannot be together Sango belongs with you and Inuyasha to me so are you with me Miroku!"

Miroku thought about it and shook his head saying. "No Lady Kagome I am not if they love each other then we should not stand in their way because if you truly love someone you want to see them happy no matter what. So Lady Kagome **_don't_** do this."

Miroku walked off disappearing into the crowd leaving behind a seething girl.

Kagome watched him walk off angrily until she couldn't see him anymore and glared so that her eyes were tiny slits and thought. _I thought you understood Miroku but it looks like I was wrong you don't. So I'll have to do it by myself they cannot be together she will not take Inuyasha away from me neither her nor that dead clay pot Kikyo!_ Kagome then put on a fake smile and went to go find Shippo.

**Miroku…**

Miroku was sitting down on a bench by a fountain in the garden he was alone and he felt that it was good for him to be that way for the first time in his life. He wasn't alone in the garden though someone had beat him their after hearing the conversation he had with Kagome, and that person decided to come sit next to him. Miroku looked up when he felt someone sit beside him and was surprised to see who it was.

"Lady Kikyo what are you doing here!" Miroku asked her shocked he thought he was all alone.

Kikyo smirked and said. "I wanted piece and quiet Miroku I believe that is your name, and I heard the conversation you and my reincarnate had."

"Oh did you now?" Miroku asked her calmly although he was terrified of her. Kikyo was the only female he did not try to hit on and it wasn't because she was dead either. It was because she was scary and for some reason that woman demanded respect.

Kikyo sensing he was afraid of her frowned and said sternly. "Monk Miroku, do not be afraid of me for I will not harm you in anyway, and I liked the way you talked to my reincarnation and it was true what you said."

Miroku seemed less tense now and he smiled and said. "Well it is true I do love Sango so much but she deserves so much better than me all I do is flirt with other women, and like I said if you truly love someone then you want them to be happy no matter what even if it means letting them go and you feel heartbroken afterwards." Miroku turned to look at the dead woman who had a sad sort of smile on her face and continued. "I have a feeling you did the same thing Kikyo with Inuyasha did you not?"

Kikyo looked up startled but then sighed and looked at the monk smiling sadly said. "You're very perceptive Miroku you caught me I did let Inuyasha go it was hard but he loves Sango and I can't stand between that."

Miroku nodded in understanding and said. "They really are much happier when they're together they understand each other you know what I mean?"

"Yeah and you know what Miroku it's nice talking to you you're a very good listener although I must ask I've heard from Sango that you are a womanizer and if that's true why haven't you tried anything on me?" Kikyo asked him mildly curious.

Miroku smiled slightly and said. "I find you more respectable Lady Kikyo than most women and therefore I do not grope you, but if you want me to this monk will **_gladly _**do it!"

Kikyo laughed slightly and it wasn't a bitter, mean, or bitchy laugh that she used quite often but a nice sweet one that Miroku found he loved and she said. "No thank you Miroku I'll pass but really what kind of a monk are you to do these sort of things, but then again I'm not one to talk I after all fell in love with a half demon and I've done many things that a priestess shouldn't do. In a way Miroku we're two of a kind."

"I guess we are Kikyo, I guess we are." Miroku said calmly with a smile on his face.

There was a comfortable silence after that until Kikyo decided to break it.

"Come Miroku I think it's time we get back to the party." Kikyo said as she stood up she wanted to be there when Naraku attacked she was so sure he was going to.

Miroku only nodded as he stood up and followed her as they left the garden and headed to the courtyard he was deep in thought. _For some reason I feel differently for Kikyo than I do other women. I don't feel like I want to grope her and I get this funny feeling in my chest when I'm around her. I feel differently for her could I love Kikyo…NO THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS I DON'T LOVE HER AND THAT'S THAT!_

They continued to walk in silence until they made it to the courtyard when they ran into two familiar people well demons in this case.

**Sesshomaru and Koga…**

Sesshomaru and Koga were walking around the party and they were receiving weird glances but they didn't care they were trying to sniff out the two people they came looking for in the first place Rin and Ayame, and besides the way they saw it if they don't mess with us we won't mess with them. Koga was sniffing around like the wolf that he was while Sesshomaru just stood there looking around for any signs of something suspicious or helpful.

After awhile Koga stopped sniffing when he couldn't pick up a scent because of the large amount of people around them and looked at Sesshomaru who was glaring at something or someone he didn't know which. He followed his eyes to where he was glaring and saw the monk that traveled with Inuyasha and…was that Kagome…no that wasn't Kagome this woman was taller, looked sterner, and her aura was different. He turned to the side to ask Sesshomaru who she was but he was already way up ahead of him. He caught up with him and pretty soon they were right in front of the two.

"Hello Koga…" Miroku greeted with a smile and then he turned to Sesshomaru who was staring at Kikyo intently and said in a quivering voice. "Hello S-S-Sesshomaru."

Koga greeted Miroku but Sesshomaru simply ignored him and continued to glare at Kikyo who glared back just as intently then Kikyo said coldly. "Hello Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru answered coldly as he kept glaring. "I'm here looking for someone you wench and I suppose you came here to kill Inuyasha because if so I will kill you because as I've told you before when we met Inuyasha is mine to kill and **_only_** mine."

Kikyo smirked and laughed bitterly and said. "Sesshomaru you fool I do not wish to end Inuyasha's life anymore, but you will not kill him because I will stop you one way or another."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to smirk as he laughed coldly and said. "Oh you do not wish to kill him anymore but you want to protect him now. You humans are so fickle you change your emotions rapidly; so be it I'll just kill you and I my idiotic brother together, but not now for you see there are too many humans and that will cause a mass pandemonium in which humans get confused and try to attack the problem in this case me, and it's not like I can't kill them or anything it's just that well I don't want to get my clothes dirty with blood and I don't feel like slaughtering a lot of humans today."

"Sesshomaru you foolish demon don't you see I'm not your enemy it's Naraku he's brought you and that wolf demon here for his sick plan and you and I can argue all day but it won't get us anywhere, so when this all blows over we can settle this animosity we seem to have for each other once and for all, but for now we focus on Naraku and only him." Kikyo said emotionlessly as she stared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grunted angry at the fact that she was right and said. "Deal woman but when this is all over we will settle this once and for all."

Kikyo smirked and nodded and said. "I'm looking forward to it Sesshomaru."

Koga kept staring at the woman that had enough courage to dare talk back to Sesshomaru he wanted to know who she was, why she looked so much like Kagome, and why she smelled like graveyard soil.

Kikyo walked over to Koga and said in an emotionless voice much like Sesshomaru's. "Hello, my name is Kikyo and who are you."

Koga gulped she was definitely not Kagome and said. "My name is K-K-Koga."

Kikyo frowned when she realized he was afraid of her and said. "Why are you afraid of me Koga I will not harm you at all…unless of course you cross me?" She then said to herself so no one could hear her. "Why is it that people are afraid of me."

Sesshomaru who heard what she said with his superb hearing smirked and said. "Well it's no wonder there afraid of you it's because of your nauseating face."

Kikyo was about to respond when Koga interrupted by asking. "I hope I'm not being rude but may I ask why do you look so much like Kagome and smell of graveyard soil?"

Kikyo frowned and said in a deadly voice. "I do not look like that girl but rather she looks like me and the reason I smell like graveyard soil is because I'm dead and I'm constructed of graveyard soil and my ashes I am nothing but a living clay doll."

Koga seemed to gain an understanding and said. "Ohhh I see you're that woman that Inuyasha fell in love with fifty years ago aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Koga now let us drop the subject and go find that girl and the others." Kikyo said as she walked off.

Soon the other three men followed after her.

**Kagome, Shippo, Sukida, and Saseko… **

Kagome had found Shippo and walked around looking for Miroku to try and coax him into joining her and this time she wasn't going to let him escape, but she didn't find him instead she ran into Sukida and Saseko who got bored with talking to the guest and flirting with the men and they decided to walk around and just chat.

"So Kagome where's Miroku last I checked he was with you?" Sukida asked her as she smiled politely at a nearby guy that she passed on her walk that took an interest in her but she didn't feel the same way.

"I don't know he saw some girl and ran off." Kagome lied as she pretended to frown in disapproval.

"Oh and has anyone seen Sango and Inuyasha they haven't been out all night." Saseko asked them as she looked around for them.

"I saw Sango earlier when I went to give her the kimono but that was an hour ago." Sukida said.

"I was teasing Inuyasha earlier too but that was before the party I didn't see him after that because I left with Kagome." Shippo said as he hopped into Kagome's arms tired of walking.

"Lady Kagome hey over here!" Miroku yelled her name as he ran threw the crowd toward the ladies with Kikyo, Koga, and…was that SESSHOMARU!

"Hi guys what are you two doing here?" Kagome said as she greeted them well she greeted Koga anyway.

"We're here to rescue Ayame and Rin they were kidnapped and taken as hostages by Naraku and we had two days to get here or we would never see them again." Koga answered as he continued. "You haven't seen them around have you?"

"I haven't seen Ayame and I don't know who this Rin is to actually know if I've seen her, so who is she?" Kagome said as she turned to Koga and Sesshomaru for an answer.

"It's none of your business who Rin is Inuyasha's wench, and wolf if you so much as elaborate on what I just said I will kill you in cold blood." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared at a frightened Koga and a surprisingly happy Kagome.

"You really think I'm Inuyasha's wench Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him happily. Now normally she would be mad at a comment like that, but this time she was happy that someone said she was Inuyasha's even if it came from his cold hearted, full-demon half brother named Sesshomaru in a not-to-be-taken-as-a-compliment kind of way.

Sesshomaru didn't show it of course but he found the way the girl was acting quite confusing and said. "Wench, you are a strange one but then again all of you humans are."

Everyone frowned but Koga, Shippo, and a still happy Kagome who hadn't heard his comment.

Sukida smiled when she realized just how beautiful Sesshomaru was and walked over to him and said seductively. "Hello Sesshomaru how are you my name is Saseko and I was wondering if you and I could get to know each other better if you know what I mean."

Sesshomaru looked down at her with so much revulsion on his face and said coldly. "You despicable human wench I would never have sex with you because 1) I don't want a one night stand but I want a mate preferably a powerful female demon, but you are a human and I want no half demon child like my brother but a full blooded one and 2) You're a slut and this Sesshomaru will not waste his time on you. So get out of my face, you disgust me, you reek of many men, and with my sensitive nose it is quite unbearable to be near you."

Saseko went from shocked to hurt to embarrassed to sad and then angry and she said. "Why the nerve of you you'll pay for this Sesshomaru no one turns me down!" She then stomped off in an indignant manner cursing in a very un-lady like.

"That was harsh Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly as she watched the woman leave angrily.

Sesshomaru looked at her emotionlessly and said. "I do not care I want no human slut around me I have standards unlike some demons who are so hungry for sex that they…its pathetic and I hate it."

The other's decided to keep quiet apparently he didn't want to talk about it and they decided to keep quiet for their safety and their lives.

Then all of a sudden the sky became a dark shade of purple almost black and out from the sky there was a cloud of miasma and on that cloud was Naraku and Kanna. When the people saw they were in danger they tried to escape but the exits were blocked by Naraku's demon puppets. When Naraku rounded everyone up in one place with some other puppets he had. He encased them in a huge barrier trapping them inside. The only ones he didn't encase were Kikyo, Koga, and Sesshomaru. He got Kagome and Miroku when they went to attack his demon puppets to protect the people and well Shippo followed after Kagome suffering the same fate she did. Naraku and Kanna who were watching the seen from up above descended to the ground below stopping in front of the lone trio.

"Hello Kikyo…Sesshomaru…Koga." Naraku said greeting each of them in chronological order with his signature smirk.

They simply glared at him and he smirked at their hate for him amused.

"Naraku you bastard where are Rin and Ayame?" Koga asked him angrily.

"Oh I sent Kohaku to fetch them you see my incarnation Kagura never was the obedient type she's a free spirit and because of this reason she went down to the old ruins of the castle and tried to free them by now Kohaku should be coming back in three…two…one!" Naraku said and just as he finished his sentence there was a rumble underground and then a whole was opened up and out of it came Kohaku with Rin over his shoulder and he dragged Ayame. He walked over to Naraku and stopped in front of him dropping the two girls at his feet Naraku smirked and patted Kohaku on the head before saying. "Ah good job my boy now what happened to Kagura?"

"She's dead Master Naraku she jumped in front of my blade when I was attacking the red headed girl and she died instantly Master Naraku." Kohaku said in a monotone as he stood like a statue beside Naraku.

"Naraku how can Kagura be dead when she never had a heart to begin with figuratively speaking of course?" Kikyo asked him coldly as she glared at him.

"I gave her, her heart back just before she left I poisoned it anyway and she would have died slowly and painfully but she did my job for me. I was going to destroy her anyway when she wasn't of use to me." Naraku said with a sick smile on his face.

Sesshomaru although he remained as stoic as ever was angry on the inside and thought to himself. _Damnit you should have know it was a trap Kagura and you had to pay for your carelessness with your very own life._

Naraku looked over at Sesshomaru and smirked and said. "Sesshomaru you haven't said a word at all are you grieving over your lost love. Don't think I don't know how Kagura tried to get you to kill me for her freedom, because as you read in my note I know everything and Kagura knew I kept her under lock and key."

"I never loved her Naraku and you know as well as I do that Kagura could have destroyed you if you didn't control her life she just didn't see her own strength, and that was the reason she wanted me to do it. Naraku do you honestly believe you are stronger than I am I could kill you if I wanted to single handedly it's just that you always run away when you know you're about to die. You're a coward Naraku and I hate cowards kidnapping a human girl and a wolf demon just to bring us here and to probably use them as shields for your own benefit. You will die Naraku I will see to that." said Sesshomaru angrily as he glared at Naraku coldly.

"That's the most I have ever heard from you Sesshomaru and what you say has some truth to it Kagura could have destroyed me but because of the leverage I had over her and her blindness to her strength she didn't do it, however you are not stronger than I am and you will never destroy me, and I, Naraku, am no coward." Naraku said with a smirk as he laughed cruelly Sesshomaru. He then looked them over and realized something and he asked. "Where are Sango and Inuyasha they should have been the first ones here?"

No one answered Naraku's question because they didn't know the answer themselves.

**Sango and Inuyasha…**

Sango and Inuyasha had got ready for the party a little earlier than the others and decided to head to the secret room to check out something before leaving to go join the others. It was easy getting in when Sango remembered which book she used to open the passage and they walked inside. They continued and got further than they did before, and when they got near the end they ran into a bloody and dead Kagura just missing a fleeting Kohaku with Rin and Ayame in his grasp jumping through a whole he created. Sango and Inuyasha went over to Kagura and talked about how this could have happened.

"Inuyasha how on earth could this have happened to Kagura she never had a heart so she couldn't die yet she is. I just can't believe it." Sango said quietly as she stared down at the pale demon.

"Probably Naraku he probably gave her, her heart and poisoned it or something knowing him." Inuyasha guessed not knowing how right he was.

Just as Sango and Inuyasha turned around getting ready to leave a hand wrapped around Sango's ankle making her turn around and gasp in shock and she said. "Kagura you're not dead!"

Kagura looked up at the two shocked people standing over her and said weakly. "No, I'm not dead but I will be soon, but before I go I have some things I want to say." Kagura coughed up some blood and she continued. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused the two of you and your friends. I never wanted to do it was all Naraku's orders and I had to do it to stay alive. I know you may not accept my apology but I just wanted you to know the truth and that I'm not evil." Kagura coughed up some more blood and her head lolled over to the side and she said albeit a little bit strained. "I want you to do one more thing for me tell Sesshomaru that I love him and I always have." Kagura then closed her eyes and she was soon no longer apart of this world.

Sango and Inuyasha were silent and had grim looks on their faces. Then Inuyasha sighed and said. "For some reason I thought I would always be happy when Kagura died, but now I'm not."

"I know what you mean she always came off as a real bitch but she really wasn't like that and the fact that she loved Sesshomaru…" Sango trailed shivering just thinking about it.

"I know and can you believe she wants us to tell him that she loved him I can't do it." Inuyasha said disgusted as he frowned but then he sighed and said. "I'll do it though because its someone's dying wish and I'll fulfill it."

Sango nodded and said. "Come on let's go through that whole in the ceiling I wonder where it leads?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said. "Well there's only one way to find out hop on my back so we can go."

Sango blushed and said. "I don't need to get on your back I can get up there just fine."

"Sango it's impossible for a human to jump that high up. Now stop being so damn stubborn and get on my back so we can see where that damn hole leads so we can get the hell out of here and to that party." Inuyasha said in a disgruntled fashion as he glared at Sango.

"Fine Inuyasha you win." Sango said as she climbed on his hunched back and they began to jump toward the hole. Then Sango asked. "What about Kagura Inuyasha?"

"We'll leave her there now and we'll come back and get her and give her a proper burial but right now we don't have the time." Inuyasha answered as he and Sango jumped threw the whole.

**Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Koga…**

"Where are Sango and Inuyasha, and this is time I want an answer?" Naraku asked them surprisingly calm.

"We don't know Naraku and even if we did we wouldn't tell you." Kikyo said coldly as she glared at him.

Naraku frowned at her but then he smirked and said. "I'm sure the monk and the strange girl that looks like you does." Naraku then turned to them and was about to ask them the same question he asked earlier when the two people in question came jumping out of the hole Kohaku had made and exited from.

**Sango and Inuyasha…**

Sango and Inuyasha had jumped out of the hole and were now standing in the courtyard where Naraku and everyone else were. They looked around to see where they were, and then they saw all of the people in a barrier and Kikyo, Koga, and Sesshomaru standing in front of Naraku with Kanna and Kohaku on either side of him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Sango and walked over to the others.

Shippo spotted them first and blurted out while pointing at them. "Hey look guys there go Sango and Inuyasha."

The other's turned around to see Sango (who was not on Inuyasha's back) and Inuyasha running toward them. When Inuyasha and Sango got close enough Naraku smirked and said. "Sango, Inuyasha where have you two been your late for the party. I mean I've heard of being fashionably late but this is ridiculous."

Sango and Inuyasha only stared opened mouth at the scene before them and Inuyasha asked. "What the hell is this Naraku!"

"Oh it's a barrier with…" Naraku started but Inuyasha stopped him.

"I know what the hell it is Naraku I mean why do you have all of those people in the barrier?" Inuyasha asked Naraku a little angrier now.

Naraku shrugged carelessly and said. "This is part of my plan because other wise these people would have been dead by now they're weaklings."

"Naraku you bastard what did you do to her!" Sango asked Naraku angrily as she glared at him.

Naraku turned to look at her and smirked and said. "Ah, Sango, still as beautiful and feisty as ever I see, but I must ask what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about Kagura you bastard how could you let your own incarnation die, and how could she die without a heart in the first place!" Sango yelled angrily as she was about to attack Naraku, but Inuyasha held her back for some strange reason. Sango turned around to Inuyasha and said in a deadly tone. "Inu-ya-sha…let…me…go."

Inuyasha's answer was only to hold on tighter.

Naraku smirked at the furious Sango and said mockingly. "Oh come now Sango, you can't take me we've fought already you don't stand a chance. I mean you're good but not good enough, and to answer your question I gave Kagura her heart back, but poisoned it so she would have died anyway, but your brother ended her life for me. I'm quite glad actually I never did trust her or like her she was always plotting against me, and as far as I'm concerned, she never existed in the first place."

Sango was about to respond again when Inuyasha decided to speak. "Heh and just when I thought you couldn't go any lower Naraku you surprise me and go and kill one of your own incarnations."

"Heh well I am evil Inuyasha in fact I'm beyond evil, and Kagura had disobeyed me on numerous occasions and she was bound to betray me one day so I planned to kill her, but it went differently than I planned." Naraku said with smirk on his face.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Sango yelled angrily as she tried to attack Naraku, but with the firm grip Inuyasha had on her it was futile. She opted to ask him a question that she had wanted to ask him since she came to the castle and found out that Naraku was planning something. "Naraku why the hell did you choose this Kingdom to carry out your plans?"

Naraku smirked at Sango and said. "Ah but don't you see, beneath this castle are the ruins of the old one from the attack that this Kingdom had six years ago and because you see Sango I caused the attack. It was all part of my plan."

Sango stared at him in complete shock and asked him in a voice that was just barely above a whisper. "But how could you have known that all of this would happen if you attacked and destroyed the village. Are you psychic?"

"I had a little help from a friend I can't tell you my secrets however and besides Sango dear you can't really be angry with me because well I saved your life as well as that damn prince and his sister." Naraku said as he smirked at Sango.

Sango continued to look at him confused and asked him. "Yes, why would you save Kiyoraka, Enjeru, and I if you knew we were going to cause you this trouble."

Naraku laughed coldly and said. "As I said earlier I got help from a friend. I knew I would be using Kiyoraka in the future and well his little sister wasn't really needed but she did prove to be quite the help, and well Sango you are important for my plan." He then turned and looked at his two incarnations in disguise and smirked and said. "Kiyoraka and Saseko come or should I say Akuen and Akufu." The two of them changed back into their normal selves and walked over to stand beside Naraku as well. Naraku smirked and said. "These are my two latest incarnations and they were the one's helping me in my scheme."

Sango grew angry and asked Naraku angrily. "Naraku you twisted bastard where are the real Kiyoraka and Saseko?"

Naraku smiled maliciously and said. "Well Kiyoraka is in Kanna's mirror and Saseko and her husband Kachiki are both dead."

"That's it Naraku you die today!" Sango yelled angrily but then she remembered Inuyasha and said. "I'm sorry about this Inuyasha."

"Sorry about wha…AHH SHIT SANGO WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled in pain. You see Sango had used her hidden dagger to cut Inuyasha's stomach which soon formed a wide bleeding gash. Inuyasha, who had fell on his knees from the pain, stood up on wobbly legs and ran over to Sango, who was caught in one of Naraku's tentacles, as best as he could.

Naraku noticing Inuyasha coming toward him smirked and said. "Inuyasha I wouldn't come any closer if I were you unless of course you want everyone to find out your little secret."

Inuyasha stopped in mid air and landed softly on the ground with an angry and slightly confused look on his face and he asked him. "What secret are you talking about you bastard?"

"Oh the one that you **and** Kikyo know about and no one else does." Naraku answered with a sick smirk on his face.

Kikyo and Inuyasha shared a look of confusion until it both donned on them and they turned to glare at Naraku coldly and Inuyasha said. "You wouldn't dare Naraku."

"Shows how much you know me…hahahahahahaha!" Naraku said coldly as he glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and stayed where he was.

"I knew you'd see it my way Inuyasha." Naraku said. He then turned his attention to the heated and angry Sango and said. "Sango I have something to tell you that may sound out of character and completely not me but it must be said."

Sango stopped struggling and glared at him and asked in a lazy drawl. "What the hell do you have to say to me Naraku?"

"Sango I love you." Naraku said simply as he stared at her with a smile on his face which really scared everyone that knew Naraku.

"WHAT!" Everyone that knew Naraku yelled in shock.

"Master Naraku how can you love her when I love you!" Akufu asked him hurt and slightly angry.

Naraku whipped his neck around so fast he almost got whiplash and said. "What the hell…Akufu me loving you is like…god forbid Sesshomaru falling in love with that human girl when she gets older in other words…god that's sick even for me and I'm as sick as they come. Now I'm willing to forget this ever happened if you never bring it up again."

Akufu frowned and glared at Sango but nodded her head and said nothing.

Rin who had overheard what Naraku said turned to Sesshomaru and asked. "Lord Sesshomaru what is the evil man talking about when he said you falling in love with me when I get older?"

Sesshomaru made a coughing sound and turned his attention to Rin and said. "It was nothing Rin just let it go okay."

Rin for the first time in her life didn't follow orders and was persistent and she said. "But Lord Sesshomaru I really…"

Sesshomaru becoming increasingly frustrated with her question said in a threatening manner. "Look Rin let it go like I said don't disobey me or I become irritated and you don't like it when I get irritated do you?" Rin shook her head no and he continued. "Then I suggest you do as I say and let the subject go."

Rin nodded and said. "It's already forgotten Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and said. "Good girl."

"Naraku you bastard how could you tell Sango you love her when you know I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her." Akuen asked his master angrily as he glared at him coldly.

Naraku smirked and said. "Akuen I would never willingly help a soul unless it leads to suffering or I want something in return and in your case it lead to suffering and now she's mine."

Sango having finally snapped out of her shock frowned at Naraku and Akuen and said. "Wait just a minute I am no one's but my own and I most definitely do not belong to the likes of you two especially you Naraku, and how the hell can you love me if you did all of this shit me and put me through this living hell."

Before Naraku could answer however Inuyasha decided to but in. "Why the hell do you even care Sango I mean you know you don't love him so just get the hell away from him so I can kill him!"

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha and glared at him and said. "Um I would be happy to get away from him, but incase you haven't noticed I'm a little tied up at the moment and you have my damn weapon's Inuyasha."

"Well use that damn hidden dagger of yours to cut his damn tentacle like you so graciously cut my damn stomach…I'm not the damn enemy Sango that bastard that's holding you is!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I would but it broke when I cut your hard stomach what is it made out of anyway steel or something!" Sango asked him angrily.

"Well if you never cut my stomach and ran away from me and toward that bastard you never would have been in this situation in the first damn place woman!" Inuyasha yelled crossly.

"Oh so it's back to calling me woman now huh well I see how you want to be **mutt**." Sango said coldly with a smirk on her face.

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn stubborn I was only holding you back so you wouldn't get out of control and do something stupid out of anger." Inuyasha yelled at her with a permanent frown etched on his face.

"Stubborn oh you're the king of stubbornness Inuyasha so don't you dare call me that and you do the same thing that I did just now all of the time so you can learn from what you just told me, and what the hell is you're problem anyway because you're really acting strange." Sango said angrily as she too frowned at Inuyasha.

"Goddamit it's because I care about you Sango and I don't want you to get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled getting frustrated with Sango.

Sango's frown disappeared and it was replaced with a look of shock and she asked. "Do you…really mean that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly and he said. "…Yes I do Sango it's just that you're really important to me you're my best friend."

Sango blushed from his kind words and she smiled tenderly and said. "Oh that means so much to me Inu and I'm sorry for what I said earlier and for cutting your stomach."

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have said what I said either." Inuyasha told her as he apologized.

Kikyo realizing Sango was still in Naraku's grasp and no one could get close enough to rescue prepared her bow and arrow and launched it at Naraku's tentacle successfully freeing Sango from his grasp.

Sango fell to the ground but she landed on her feet like a cat and ran over to Inuyasha and Kikyo and said. "Inuyasha give me my weapons."

Inuyasha complied and gave her, her sword and he took the huge boomerang off of his back and handed it to her as well. He then proceeded to pop his back and he said. "Damn that felt good how the hell can you carry that thing all day it has to put your back out?"

Before Sango could reply to his answer however a fireball came hurling Sango's way and it would have burned Sango had she not seen it coming and moved out of the way in time.

All eyes turned to Akufu and that included a very furious Naraku and he said. "Akufu what the hell is wrong with you, you could have killed her, and I would have been extremely pissed off!"

Akufu ignored Naraku her focuses entirely on Sango and she said in a cold voice. "Sango you bitch I'll kill you!"

Sango frowned at her puzzled and said. "This'll be the first and last time that I ever agree with Naraku but he's right. What the hell is wrong with you? I've never done anything to you, in fact I don't even know you?"

"You bitch you took Naraku away from me and for that you'll pay…WITH YOUR LIFE!" Akufu yelled as she ran over to Sango and hit her so hard that Sango flew into the air and over the castle headed in the direction of the town square.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to run out of the castle and find her, but Akuen stood in his way. Inuyasha grew angry and said. "Get out of my way you bastard!"

Akuen smirked and said. "I don't think so I have score to settle with you Inuyasha."

"What about Sango I thought you cared about her!" Inuyasha asked him angrily.

"Oh I do…it's just that you're more important to me now than her." Akuen said with a smirk.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and pulled out Tetsaiga as it transformed and he said. "Come on then you bastard let's fight, but before then I need to take care of something first." Inuyasha then turned to Sesshomaru and called his name.

Sesshomaru turned to him and asked him emotionlessly. "What little brother?"

"I need you to go and find Sango for me." Inuyasha told him.

Everyone gawked at Inuyasha like he was crazy because they all thought Sesshomaru wasn't much of a difference from Akufu.

"Inuyasha what are you…" Kikyo said but she was cut off by the raising of Inuyasha's hand in her direction.

"I know what I'm doing Kikyo trust me." Inuyasha told Kikyo with a smirk on his face.

"Brother I refuse to go look for that human wench." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared at his brother.

Inuyasha smirked and said. "Oh but you don't have a choice Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Inuyasha before he lifted him up in the air by the throat and said in a cold voice. "Who are you to tell me if I have a choice in a matter you half-breed mongrel!"

Inuyasha, unfazed by his brothers actions, only grinned sadistically and said. "Oh you don't have a choice because you owe Sango for saving Rin from that demon, and besides it would make Rin sad to see the woman that saved her, dead because the person that she idolizes so much neglected to save her in time. Oh and you killing me in cold blood in front of Rin would definitely traumatize the girl and she will be forever frightened by you. Who knows she may run away from you in fear that you may do the same thing to her."

Sesshomaru stared at him in shock before it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a smirk as he unleashed Inuyasha's throat from his grip and he said. "Well I'll be damned little brother that was something…god I can't believe I'm saying this…I would do. I'm…proud of you."

Inuyasha's mouth opened wide and he asked. "Did-did you just say you were proud of…**me! As in Inuyasha the person that you hate the most in your life**!"

Sesshomaru looked down at him and said coldly. "You ruined the moment little brother."

"I'll take that as a yes." Inuyasha said and then he turned to his brother and asked. "So are you going to go get her…Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded forcefully before he disappeared into a glowing white orb and zoomed away in the direction Sango and Akufu went.

Inuyasha smirked he used to didn't trust his brother, but now he was glad that he was going to go and protect Sango which meant that Inuyasha didn't have to worry about her and he could focus on this fight against the person that he hated the most next to Naraku, his incarnation, Akuen. He thought it was the prince he hated but in all actuality it was nothing but a trick of Naraku's, but if he's masquerading as the prince then where the hell is the real one. Inuyasha decided not to dwell on that any longer as he focused his attention on the smirking abomination and smirked right back and said. "Now let's get this fight over with you bastard because I have a bone to pick with you as well."

Akuen laughed coldly and said. "Well let's began, but I don't think I want to fight you in this form but I have just the perfect one." Akuen was then engulfed in green smoke and then it soon disappeared and Sango stood in his place weapons and all. Akuen then said in a voice that was exactly like Sango's and said. "Are you ready Inuyasha to fight me."

Inuyasha, who was shocked to see Sango standing there in front of him, snapped out of it when he realized it wasn't actually her and he smirked and said. "You better believe it you twisted bastard!"

Inuyasha and Akuen then drew their swords and ran toward each other and soon the sound of metal against metal was heard.

The battle had begun…

XOXOXO

That was chapter 13

Read and review and tell me what you think

I'll update as soon as I can.


	14. The Finale Pt 2

Naraku's End Pt. 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

As Inuyasha and Akuen (disguised as Sango) fought each other, Kikyo and Koga were concocting a plan of their own.

"Koga you have two jewel shards in your legs and they enable you run extremely fast correct?" Kikyo asked the wolf demon beside her.

Koga nodded his head yes and asked Kikyo confused. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a plan to rescue little Rin and your fiancée Ayame but you must cooperate with me. Are you willing to do that Koga?" Kikyo said in a calm manner awaiting his answer.

Koga immediately nodded his head and said. "Anything to get my beloved away from Naraku and in my arms again."

Kikyo smiled and said. "Good answer Koga now here's my plan. With you being the fastest I need you to run across the courtyard and snatch Rin and Ayame up quickly and run back over to me. I'll enact a distraction to allow you this time, and if the two children working for Naraku try to attack you, you can fight back but don't kill the boy for he knows not what he's doing, but the girl you can kill. Do you understand my plan Koga?"

Koga nodded and said. "Yeah it seems simple enough, but wouldn't it make more since for me to distract Naraku so you won't be in danger and you go and rescue Rin and Ayame."

Kikyo smiled and said. "It would, but Naraku and I go way back, he won't hurt me, at least not now because of what's inside of him. I'll be fine but thanks for your concern nonetheless. Now let's initiate our plan Koga."

Koga was about to protest but decided against it as he nodded his head and took off in a tornado.

Making sure Koga was at least half way to his destination Kikyo took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Naraku…

**With Naraku…**

Naraku was busy laughing at the fight Inuyasha and Akuen were having when he heard a whoosh sound in his ear and saw an arrow land not to far away from him. Naraku turned away from the entertaining fight and saw Kikyo standing not too far away from him with her bow and arrow raised ready to be released into the air with a frown on her face. Naraku laughed and said. "Kikyo what's the matter have you come to kill me because I chose Sango over you!"

Kikyo frowned and said. "No that's not it I know you don't love her Naraku what are you really planning!" Kikyo asked Naraku suspiciously.

Naraku scrutinized her to see if he should tell her then he shrugged and said. "I suppose I could tell you, you can't stop me now anyway. I'm planning to make myself immortal Kikyo."

Kikyo gasped in shock and said. "You can't how can you make yourself immortal there's no way you can do that!"

Naraku smirked and said. "I'll tell you no more than that Kikyo and don't think I don't know about your plan to distract me so Koga can go and get Ayame and Rin. I don't need them anymore so they're free to go."

"Are you psychic Naraku." Kikyo asked him suspiciously.

Naraku smirked and said. "You'll see my plan unfold at midnight."

"What but that only leaves us with one hour to stop you!" Kikyo said in shock.

"Exactly and what I have planned you can't stop." Naraku said with a smirk as he turned back to watch the fight completely ignoring Naraku.

**With Koga…**

Koga jumped on the platform where his beloved and the young girl remained captive. He had just destroyed Kanna rather easily since Naraku wasn't paying attention to her, and he knocked the boy out with ease being careful not to kill him like Kikyo said. He ran over to the two girls and untied them.

"Koga it's you I've missed you so much!" Ayame yelled happily as she hugged him.

"I've missed you too baby!" Koga said happily as he returned her hug just as fiercely.

The two were about to kiss when Rin cleared her throat and said. "I hate to interrupt but we're on a schedule here people and we could be caught any minute."

"The kids right, we'll catch up later baby!" Koga said as he picked up Rin and Ayame and zoomed off toward Kirara. When he made it he stopped in front of her and said. "Kirara look after the two of them will you."

Kirara was engulfed in flames before she appeared in her much larger form and nodded her head.

Koga smiled and said. "Thanks Kirara!" and he zoomed off back toward Kikyo.

XOXOXO

While chaos was happening at the castle, chaos was happening in the empty village. Sango and Akufu were fighting each other and by the looks of it Sango wasn't doing so good.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sango yelled in pain as she was hit by another fireball. She fell to the ground for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

Akufu landed on the ground in front of her with a smirk on her face. She laughed cruelly and said with sick amusement. "Hahahaha! Does it hurt Sango!"

Sango lifted her head up to look in the cold red eyes of Akufu and said. "I hate you, you know that you're nothing but a tramp and you hate me because I'm the exact opposite of what you are don't you!"

"Shut up you bitch!" Akufu yelled angrily as she stumped her foot on Sango's back hard causing Sango to release a painful scream. Akufu smirked and said. "How does that feel now."

Sango looked up at her with a smirk on her face and said. "It feels great how about some more."

Akufu let out a frustrated yell and formed a huge fireball in both of her hands and raised them above her head she looked down at Sango and said. "I'll give you more alright…I'll end your life!"

Sango didn't fight back she knew this was the end, her last thoughts were: _I'm sorry I let you down Kohaku but at least I'll be able to be with the others from the village again. Goodbye everyone._

"Say good…" Akufu didn't finish her sentence for she fell to the ground with a big gaping hole where her heart was supposed to be. She soon turned into a pile of dust and blew away in the wind.

Sango, not feeling any pain besides her initial wounds, looked up and saw that her adversary had been killed and the person who killed her was…**SESSHOMARU**!

Sango got up as fast as she could because of the pain she was in but didn't bother to stand up. She looked up at Sesshomaru and asked. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and said coldly. "I came here because my brother asked me to come and protect you."

Sango growled low in her throat and said. "I don't need your sympathy or Inuyasha's!"

"You mistake me saving you as sympathy I merely came because I owed you for saving Rin's life." Sesshomaru said in a dull voice.

"You should have left me to die Sesshomaru you hate humans anyway and incase you haven't noticed…I'M HUMAN!" Sango yelled angrily. She then looked up at Sesshomaru and said. "Kill me Sesshomaru, end my life."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and said. "No, I won't take your life."

Sango stood up in anger forgetting all about her pain and she asked. "But why not Sesshomaru I thought you would love to kill a **lowly** human."

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible sigh and he said. "And here I thought you were different from the rest Sango, but I guess I was wrong."

Sango looked up at him in shock and she asked him. "You…thought I was different!"

"Yes, you see I had heard rumors about you and thought maybe, just maybe, there was a human out there that was a challenge for me. I was wrong though you're just as weak and feeble as the other humans I've encountered, but what I can't figure out is why you would want me to end your life because from what I've heard you survive to rescue your brother, Kohaku, from the dark clutches of Naraku!" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Before Sango could answer him a laugh that was all too familiar was heard in the air and a ghostly form of Akufu appeared with the hugest fireball in her hand before she released it into one of the houses causing it to catch on fire pretty soon the whole village was aflame.

"We have to get out of here, but it looks like I can't move." Sango said as she fell down on her back the pain catching up with her. Sango continued. "You can just go on without me I'll only slow you down."

Sesshomaru snorted slightly and walked over to her and said. "You humans really are foolish beings. I can fly on my cloud and I can carry only one person with me so it works for the both of us."

Sesshomaru was about to pick her up when the cry of a baby was heard.

"Did you hear that!" Sango asked him as once again her injuries were forgotten and she moved as fast as she could following the baby's yell.

Sesshomaru followed after her and said calmly. "It's just a baby, come on you fool you can die if you don't come with me."

Sango ignored him and kept going. Sesshomaru sighed and followed after her if worse comes to worse he'll force her to come with him. The two of them soon arrived at the house that was ablaze and the baby's cries grew stronger.

Sango turned to Sesshomaru and said. "We have to save that baby Sesshomaru we have to split up!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and said. "No you fool you'll be killed and I won't break my promise to my brother."

Sango sighed and ran inside the burning house anyway.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and said to himself. "So much like Inuyasha." Before he too ran inside the house after Sango.

**Inside the burning house…**

Sesshomaru, even with his swift speed and strong nose, could not find the infant, and ran down the halls looking for the human woman that was causing him so much trouble. When he found her she was laying on the ground being crushed by a support beam that must have fell down during the fire, cradling something in her arms. Upon closer inspection he realized it was the human infant.

Sango looked up with a pained expression on her face, but when she saw Sesshomaru she smiled and said. "Oh Sesshomaru thank god you came, take the baby and get out here."

Sesshomaru stared down at her and said. "I can't leave you here to die I'll…"

"…you'll break your promise to Inuyasha. I know, but he'll understand, and besides it's too late for me anyway. That infant is more important than I am."

Sesshomaru still looking down at her gave her a confused look not even bothering to conceal it and he asked. "Why are you risking your life to save the life of another, it's so foolish."

Sango chuckled softly and said. "I'm not selfish like you are Sesshomaru, this infant has a chance to grow up and be somebody in this world and it may not, but it doesn't deserve to die like this. I've already lived my life and this is how it ends, I've come to terms with that, but there's one thing I have to tell you before I die."

Sesshomaru nodded at her to continue.

"Before Kagura died she told Inuyasha and I to tell you that she…loved you and she always had and that she always will." Sango told him. Sesshomaru took the infant from Sango's arms being surprisingly gentle, and watched as she then passed away with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru stared down at the Sango and said. "I suppose Rin was right not all humans are bad and the human wom…Sango taught me that much. She risked her own life to save the life of another that she did not know just so it can have a chance to grow up in this hell we call a world. She was a fool…yet in some ways, she had more sense than I did." Sesshomaru felt the baby squirm in his arm and he realized it was time for them to get out of there, so he formed his cloud and looked down at Sango one last time before he flew out of the burning house just as it collapsed.

_Sango, you are the only human that has earned my respect. _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he headed back toward the castle.

**Back at the Castle…**

Inuyasha and Akuen were going at it swords clashing, blood everywhere, and neither one of them were willing to give up. Inuyasha was winning by the looks of it, but Akuen was not going to give up his ego was too great. So he smirked and seizing his chance knock the Tetsaiga out of Inuyasha's hand, and it landed about ten feet away from him. He then transformed into Kagome and said. "You wouldn't hurt me would you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha who had his head bowed growled deep in his throat and said in a cold malicious voice. "You shouldn't have changed into Kagome, because I want to kill her you fool. Slow and painfully and taste her blood on my hands."

Inuyasha raised his head up and Akuen gasped in fright. Inuyasha had jagged red stripes going down his face. His eyes which were once golden were now a murderous red and his teeth were more jagged and sharp. His claws were twice as long and his hair was even wilder than usual. He growled ferociously and scratched Akuen, who looked like Kagome, in the face repeatedly until Akuen managed to escape but not before Inuyasha scratched him deep in the back.

Akuen crawled over to Naraku and got in front of Naraku and asked him. "Naraku, please save me, I'm sorry I ever disobeyed you, and if you save me I'll be as loyal as Kanna."

Before Naraku could answer however Inuyasha came over and scratched Akuen in the back repeatedly causing Akuen to release painful screams until finally he was forced to change back into his original form and he said. "Please don't kill me Inuyasha please have mercy on my soul!"

Inuyasha laughed evilly and said coldly. "What soul I didn't even know you had one, and mercy is for the weak something I don't show. Now die!" Inuyasha swiped his claw down on Akuen and dug a hole in his chest slowly and painfully until he got to his heart. He jabbed a whole in it and Akuen let out one final scream of pain before he turned into dust and blew away in the wind. Inuyasha licked the blood off of his hands and said. "Disgusting you were a waste of my time."

"Inuyasha you did it you killed Akuen good job." Kikyo said happily with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha turned to her and he growled slashing his claws at Kikyo, she just barely managed to dodged.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you it's me Kikyo?" Kikyo asked the crazed Inuyasha she continued to dodge Inuyasha's ferocious attacks.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a low growl as he jumped on top of Kikyo and raised his sharp bloodied claw prepared to end Kikyo's life when an arrow shot out of the sky launching into Inuyasha's back causing Inuyasha to scream in pain and jump up off of Kikyo trying to get the arrow that was lodged deep into his back out.

Kikyo seizing the opportunity got as far away from Inuyasha as she could and watched as some sort of two headed beast landed on the ground beside her with a green troll and an old woman on it.

"AhUn! Master Jaken! It's you where have you been!" Rin said happily as she ran over to greet her friend and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't around is he?" Jaken asked the little girl fearfully.

Rin shook her head no.

"Good!" Jaken said happily as he leaned against AhUn.

While Rin, Jaken, and AhUn caught up, Kikyo was talking with her sister.

"What are you doing here Kaede?" Kikyo asked her sister curiously.

"I came to warn Inuyasha about the darkness I felt, but I didn't expect to see all of this going on." Kaede told her sister referring to Demon Inuyasha.

"I think you're a little too late for that sister. We already know about it but why did you come with the green troll?" Kikyo told her sister referring to Jaken.

"Oh I saved him from being killed by demons and I found out the two of us were headed to the same place, and since he owed me for saving him I took a ride with him. It was faster than walking or else I never would have gotten here quick enough to save you." Kaede told her sister.

Before anything else could be said there was a loud roar and the ground trembled. In the middle of the forest there stood a huge towering beast. It was Yokunen except this time he was bigger and much stronger. He turned to Naraku and said in a deep voice. "Naraku where is my meal!"

Naraku smirked and nodded his head toward all the people in the barrier and he said. "Right there help yourself."

The people in the barrier screamed afraid they were going to be eaten they tried to get out but it was no use. Kikyo, thinking fast, shot her arrow at the barrier but it did no good. Yokunen for to be so big, moved quite fast and he was now in front of the barrier. He was about to bend down and grab one of the prisoners when Yokunen let out a cry of pain and he fell to the ground with a loud thud thankfully he didn't crush anyone.

Floating in the air was Sesshomaru with the human infant in his arms. He had kicked Yokunen in the eye. He floated down to the ground his cloud gradually disappearing until it was completely gone and his feet stood flat on the ground. The people that were free ran to him. They wanted to know what it was he had in his arm but were too afraid to ask.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is that you have in your arm?" Rin asked Sesshomaru not afraid of him like the others.

Sesshomaru looked down at her before revealing the infant to Rin and the others that had gathered around him.

"Sesshomaru where did you get a baby?" Kikyo asked him curiously.

Sesshomaru sighed and handed the baby to her being careful with it and he said. "It's a long story but to shorten it, Sango saved that baby at the expense her own life. I thought it was foolish but she pointed out that I was selfish and I must say that I agree with her. In other words Sango died to saves this child's life."

Everyone gasped that is until they heard a piercing howl of pain and they turned around to see Inuyasha on his knees clutching his head. It seemed that hearing the news of Sango's death was bringing the old Inuyasha back, but demon Inuyasha was trying to push him back.

"He turned demon Inuyasha again?" Sesshomaru asked the people around him coldly as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah it happened after you left he was out of control Kaede stopped him from killing Kikyo though." Koga said with slight fear in his voice. He had never seen this side of Inuyasha before and it scared him.

Sesshomaru walked over to where his brother was and said coldly. "You're pathetic Inuyasha." Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha hard in the stomach and continued. "You get so worked up over a human wench that's dead. She probably never even cared about you anyway she already was a demon slayer and she tried to kill you before. Looks like she won't get a chance to…" Sesshomaru was cut off by a fist connecting with his face.

"Shut up you heartless bastard." Inuyasha said in a strained hoarse voice as he looked up at his brother with golden eyes and no red streaks going down his face. He was back to normal.

"It was the only way to bring you back, I take it you heard the news?" Sesshomaru told his younger brother.

"No I haven't heard. What happened?" Inuyasha asked his brother curiously.

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible sigh and said. "Sango's dead Inuyasha I…"

"You bastard you were there and you let it happen I thought you were the great Sesshomaru who could do anything but I guess I was wrong I…" Inuyasha was silenced by a hard punch to the face from his brother.

"Silence Inuyasha! I thought I could do anything too but today I learned that I couldn't!" Sesshomaru said angrily his eyes glowing a dangerous blood red.

"Why couldn't you just take her?" Inuyasha asked his brother still furious.

"I would have but thanks to you I only have one arm, and I must say it's quite the inconvenience." Sesshomaru said sarcastically holding up his empty sleeve for emphasis.

Inuyasha's anger faltered for only a second before it came back full force and he said. "Well you could have just gotten her with the other arm.

Sesshomaru sighed and said. "You idiot! I wanted to save her but she insisted that I save this child instead of her."

"Her life is more important than that kid's!" Inuyasha said his anger increasing.

Sesshomaru sighed and said. "Look Inuyasha we had beaten Akufu at least we thought, but she used the last of her strength to set the whole village on fire. We were about to leave when we heard a baby's cry. I was going to ignore it but she insisted. I told her not to go but she's so stubborn that she went in there anyway so I ran after her. When I got inside I looked for her and when I found her she was being crushed by a support beam yet she somehow managed to save the baby. I told her she was a fool but she only laughed and told me that I was selfish. She convinced me and I took the baby from her and I escaped. You see Inuyasha it was her choice to die and who was to take it away."

Inuyasha calmed down a great deal and seemed to be filled with immense sadness. So much sadness that everyone could feel it and for the first time in years Inuyasha cried and he didn't cry just for Sango but for his: Mother, Kikyo, and for himself and he didn't care who saw. The only true friend he ever had was taken away from him. It seemed every time he got close to someone or he really loved them they ended up dying and he was sick of it. He picked up Tetsaiga and held it to his chest.

"INUYASHA NO!" Everyone yelled but they were scared to get too close to him. Well all of them but Sesshomaru who knocked the sword out of his hands.

"Inuyasha you fool why kill yourself it'll do no good?" Sesshomaru asked his brother in a disgusted fashion. He hated when people thought they could escape the pain by suicide.

"What do you care you always hated me anyway." Inuyasha said as he looked at all of them. He glared and said. "None of you ever really cared. So I'll just save you the trouble and kill myself. Hell seems more tempting than the way I'm living anyway." Inuyasha reached over and took his sword he was about to plunge it through his heart when he stopped and dropped his sword all together.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo asked slowly afraid at of her friends sudden actions.

"Sesshomaru's right, why should I kill myself. I mean all of these years I've been plagued by thoughts of suicide hell I even attempted to do it more times than I can count. I could never do it though I'm too weak. Hell I've had the worst life imaginable but I keep going and why should I stop now. There's a lot a demons and humans out there want me dead. Why should I give them the satisfaction they don't deserve. Besides I can't die until I kill Naraku." Inuyasha said as he stood up and put Tetsaiga in it's sheath before he turned around and noticed a still unconscious Yokunen on the ground and he said. "What the hell is that!"

"Oh that's some demon that was in my way so I moved him." Sesshomaru said coldly with a smirk on his face.

Yokunen as if he heard his name sat up slowly and looked around.

"I see you haven't changed Yokunen?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Yokunen looked down and saw Sesshomaru and he smirked and said. "Well it really is a small world how are you **_Lord_** Sesshomaru."

"I'm doing great actually." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. He frowned and said. "I hate backstabbers though!"

Yokunen laughed and said. "Aww still bitter about that incident after all these years!"

"You betrayed me Yokunen I thought I had killed but you survived somehow!" Sesshomaru said growling low in his throat.

"I see you still don't have a mate Sesshomaru!" Yokunen asked with a smirking remembering that it was a touchy subject with Sesshomaru when they were younger.

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "No I don't because unlike you, I don't settle for trash."

Yokunen growled and asked angrily. "Are you saying Muko was trash!"

Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "I never said that, you did."

"That's it I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru. I never did like your aristocratic ways to began with! You sent me away from my Muko and from my children." Yokunen yelled angrily.

Sesshomaru sighed and said. "If it makes you feel any better. They're still alive I never did anything to them. I told them you died in battle when in all actuality I could have told them you betrayed me and I banished you from my lands. I spared you disgrace and perhaps the love of your wife and children."

Yokunen was struck speechless and he said. "They're still alive. I thought for sure you had killed them! Why didn't you!"

Sesshomaru looked at and said. "I started to, I really did, but something told me not to! Maybe it was the conscious I never thought I had. Now I know why I didn't kill them."

Yokunen looked at him suspiciously and he asked. "Why didn't you!"

"Because they didn't deserve it because it wasn't their fault! I've forgiven you Yokunen comeback to my kingdom and serve under me again, see your family again, be my…friend again." Sesshomaru said.

Before Yokunen could speak Naraku spoke for him. "Sorry but I have control over him now. Those souls he ate were tainted with evil, my evil. I own him now and his first order of business is to kill every living thing in this kingdom, excluding Kanna and I of course."

Yokunen let out an evil growl and he said. "Yes Master Naraku!"

Sesshomaru sighed and said to himself. "I'll do everything in my power to save you Yokunen! You're just another victim of Naraku's schemes!" He then turned to the others and said. "We have to stop him, but whatever you do don't kill him, that'll be a last resort! You understand!"

They nodded.

"Good then let's go and save Yokunen and stop Naraku once and for all." Sesshomaru said.

He and the rest of the gang went into the midst of battle.

XOXOXO

That was chapter 14

Read and Review and tell me what you think!

I'll update as soon as I can!


	15. The Finale Pt 3

Naraku's End Pt. 3

I don't own Inuyasha.

XOXOXO

Just about everyone was trying their useless attempt at destroying Naraku and Kanna and freeing Yokunen. The reason why it was useless being that Naraku, as well as Kanna, combined both their powers and made one huge strong barrier and not even Kikyo's spiritual arrows or Inuyasha's red Tessaiga could break it. Yet still, the other's decided to attack anyway except for Sesshomaru who had sense enough to know it was useless like Kikyo.

However, that wasn't the only reason why he had stopped. The other reason being he couldn't concentrate. He didn't know why and he didn't understand it. For the first time in his long life Sesshomaru was confused and he didn't like the feeling. He had to get away from the fight and from everyone else for that matter.

He saw Kikyo staring at him and he sighed and said in a slightly less cold voice. "Keep things up and running here why I'm gone."

Kikyo smirked and said. "Leaving things to me and here I thought you despised…" Kikyo stopped when she looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he looked weary. "Sesshomaru are you alright and where are you going?"

Sesshomaru couldn't tell her the truth and so he told her a lie. "I'm going to go and find something that can end this for good." He was then engulfed in a white light and he flew away at an astounding speed.

Inuyasha stopped his attack when he noticed his brother fly away and turned to Kikyo and asked. "Where's he going? I've never known him to run away from a fight. He says it's cowardly."

Although Kikyo knew that wasn't the truth that Sesshomaru told her she told Inuyasha what he had said. "He said he was going to find something to end this once and for all."

It was a good thing Inuyasha was so dense or he never would have believed what Kikyo said, but he did so he nodded and went back to attacking the barrier.

Kikyo let out a slight sigh of relief and looked over at the barrier that was entrapping the citizens of the village and it was then that she got an idea.

XOXOXO

Sango groaned and opened her eyes. _Weird I thought I was dead since the last thing I remember was being crushed underneath that support beam. _She looked around her and saw what appeared to be a village only it was barren and there was no sign of life present at all. It scared her a little. It was in perfect condition and there were no signs that it had been attacked. _Wait a second if I'm dead shouldn't I be in the afterlife or something not in some village. Although I do look like myself with exception that I'm glowing a bright white and I'm transparent…almost like I'm a ghost or a…SPIRIT! That's it I'm a spirit! I must be dead but why am I not in the afterlife. Well enough thinking I should explore this place see if I can find out where I am._

Sango stood up and started walking through the village she saw almost everything that a village usually had inns, restaurants, houses, fields, the only thing missing were the people. She decided to keep looking, and look she did, in fact she looked so many times that she didn't notice that she had searched the entire village five times. Sango sighed and fell to the ground in a very ungraceful fashion and said with a sigh. "Well, it looks like there's no one here and I seem to be trapped since I…" whatever Sango was about to say was cut off when two beams of light, one white and one black, shot down from the sky above and onto the ground only a few feet away from her forming two glowing orbs, Sango stared in awe as the orbs disappeared and standing in the place of them were two beings that appeared to be children, but Sango knew they were not for they each had feathery wings only one had black ones and the other had white. One was a male and he had long black hair and red eyes and wore a scowl on his face, while the other was a female and she had long white hair and large golden eyes with a large grin on her face. They were total opposites.

Sango stood up on wobbly legs and gazed warily at the two beings and said cautiously. "Hello. Who are you two!"

The black haired male smirked and said in a cold voice. "I am Akutenshi an angel from hell sent to take you away from this place."

The white haired female frowned at Akutenshi and then turned back to Sango and said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face. "Don't mind him dear! Who wants to go to a drab old place like hell when you can go to a paradise called heaven, and I guarantee that its an infinitive times better place than hell is and will ever be. By the way my name is Shoujoutenshi!"

Akutenshi scowled at Shoujoutenshi and coldly said to her. "Why are you butting in anyway go back to your uppity heaven and let me do my job!"

Shoujoutenshi frowned and turned her attention back to her rival and said angrily. "How dare you, you outcast tell me a higher and much more holy being than yourself what to do. I have a job as well to win people's souls to heaven. I've sat back far too long watching you take people's souls to hell with you and I've had enough! If it's the last thing I do this person's soul is going to heaven!"

Akutenshi let out a frustrated growl and scowled at Shoujoutenshi and asked angrily. "Why the hell do you have to be so damn annoying!"

Shoujoutenshi gasped and said. "Oh my! You just cursed!"

Akutenshi scowled and said. "Of course you buffoon I'm an angel from hell not an upstart puritan angel from heaven like yourself. Do us all a favor and go home back to your safe and pure heaven."

Shoujoutenshi ignored him and turned back to Sango and asked with a smile. "So what will it be? Heaven."

Akutenshi smirked and said. "Or hell?"

Sango simply stared at the two beings confused yet before she could say anything more a booming voice from the sky stopped her. "Akutenshi you demon be gone from this place and tell your master I am not pleased!"

Akutenshi scowled at the voice and said. "Since when are you ever pleased with my master! Fine I'll go but I'll be back!" Akutenshi was then engulfed in the black light from before but instead of going back to the sky he evaporated into the ground.

Shoujoutenshi smiled and said. "Ha-ha! That's what you get Akutenshi!"

"And you Shoujoutenshi! One of my own angels I thought you would have known better than to stoop to his level." The booming voice said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry master but I just got tired of him taking all of those souls back to hell with him and so I tried to win some over to our side!" Shoujoutenshi said angrily.

"You dare raise your voice at me! Don't you see people choose to go to hell if they had said no they would have automatically went to heaven but it was their choice and who are we to stop them." The voice said firmly trying to get through to the angel.

Shoujoutenshi wasn't listening and she made one final point. "But master how are they supposed to know there is a heaven if you don't send a representative down to talk to them!"

The voice sighed and said. "It is because they should know of it and if they choose to go to hell it's their decision and we can't stop anyone from following their gut. Now enough of this return back to heaven immediately!"

"What about the girl master?" Shoujoutenshi asked the voice pointing to the still lost and confused Sango.

"Inutaisho will take care of her and besides she's a special case, and we haven't had one like her in a while." Said the booming voice.

"Why do you keep him in heaven anyway when he always defies and goes against your orders!" Shoujoutenshi asked confused.

The voice chuckled and said. "Although he disobeys me constantly and is a nuisance, he does it for good reasons and he has a big heart that is why I won't kick him out!"

Shoujoutenshi said no more she simply engulfed herself in a white light and flew upwards toward heaven.

The voice sighed and said to Sango. "He should be here shortly."

Then the voice was gone as well.

All Sango could say after the seen was. "What the hell!"

Then another ball of white light shot from the sky which caused Sango to pale and she said shakily. "Oh no not again." When the white light dimmed standing in its place was. Sango gasped. "Sesshomaru!"

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru soared through the air in deep thought.

_How could I have been so stupid not to notice that Kagura liked no loved me! I mean it was blatantly obvious that even Rin noticed it. I just chose to ignore it. She was always coming to me and I know it was partly because she wanted me to kill Naraku for her and free her from him, but the other reason was because she wanted to be around me. I mean sure she meets the standards of the kind of mate I desire. She's strong, pretty, smart, and most importantly she's a demon. The question is do I really love her!_

Before Sesshomaru could answer the question he heard the distant screams for help down in the still burning village. He flew down until he was above the rooftops of the villages, and when Sesshomaru was about to give up looking thinking it was a figment of his imagination he saw a single hut at the end of the village and the strangest thing was it wasn't touched by the fire and it was completely in tact. He landed softly on the ground and ran over to hut and looked inside.

He saw five people. A teenaged human who looked surprisingly like Akuen, a middle aged woman who looked to be in her twenties but Sesshomaru could tell by her scent she wasn't and she looked surprisingly like Akufu, a middle aged man who looked to be in his twenties as well was lying beside the woman. All three of them seemed to be dead. An old woman was also present in the hut along with a small boy who looked to be the same age as Rin and Sesshomaru noticed they were still alive and that they were only sleeping.

He was about to walk into it when the woman suddenly opened her eyes and said. "Wait! Don't come any closer! There's a barrier surrounding this hut and if you come near it it'll kill you!"

Sesshomaru stared at the old woman before asking. "What are you five doing in there and who put you there?"

"Well a guy, well more like a demon with long curly black hair and a glowing pale demon with long white hair who looked like a child but from their talks I gathered that the curly haired one was named Naraku and the pale one was named Kanna and I don't quite know why we're here."

Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly at the old woman and then he asked again. "Who are you five!"

"Well I'm Komori and this little boy here is my adopted son you could say since his mother was killed and I took him in. The young man over there is the prince of this Kingdom and the two middle aged people who look to be in their twenties are his aunt and uncle Saseko and Kachiki." Komori said staring at him as well and then she asked. "What are doing out here anyway? Can't you see this village is burning to the ground as we speak. You must go. We'll be safe here we're apparently important to this Naraku character."

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "Old woman you don't know me quite well. I'll go get you people some help. Just stay here. On second thought, where will you go anyway."

Sesshomaru was about to take off when the old woman stopped him again. "Wait young man are you an angel sent to help us!"

Sesshomaru who had his back turned to her turned his head slightly to the side and said with a smirk on his face. "I'm quite the opposite actually." With that said Sesshomaru broke off into a sprint headed toward the castle.

Komori watched him. "Mama." said a sleepy voice from down in her lap. Komori looked down and saw that Karei was watching Sesshomaru like she was. Karei continued. "Who was that guy?"

Kamori smiled at Karei and said. "He's our angel and he's going to rescue us Karei."

Karei smiled and nodded before he went back to sleep.

XOXOXO

"Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled in shock staring at the figure who stood quite far away.

The person only chuckled and with every step he took his laughter got louder and louder. He was so close to Sango now that she realized her mistake and saw that this was not Sesshomaru but an older an more mature version of him. Sango gasped. The man was right in front of her now and with her standing at her full height she barely even reached his shoulder he had to be at least seven feet. Sango gulped and asked him nervously. "W-w-who a-are you?"

The man grinned and said happily. "I am Inutaisho!"

Sango gave him a blank look and asked. "Am I suppose to know you?"

Inutaisho still wore a grin on his face and said. "Well no, but I have been sent down here to guide you back to the living world since it wasn't your time to die. You see you are in limbo a place where restless spirits and spirits who were not meant to die so early, such as yourself, come. You see it is my job to guide spirits back to the living world or help them with their restlessness whatever the situation may be. However, no one's came here since Midoriko and that was over a thousand years ago, so I got lazy and it wasn't until the boss told me that we had someone in limbo that I got on my job. I'm sorry if I caused an inconvenience."

Sango shrugged and said. "Ah forget about it, but if you don't mind me asking. Why do you look so much like Sesshomaru?"

Inutaisho dropped his grin in favor of a smirk and he said. "I am his father of course."

Sango's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Then that means you're Inuyasha's father as well!" Sango got down on her knees and bowed and said. "I'm sorry for my disrespect earlier I meant nothing by it!"

Inutaisho chuckled and said. "Get up Sango there is no need to bow in front of me because I am no longer a demon lord. Instead you should be bowing in front of my eldest son."

Sango quickly got on her feet and said with a blush. "You see...about that...well-um..."

Inutaisho chuckled some more and said. "No need to worry dear I was only kidding. Now come we have two stops to make before we can get you back to earth."

Sango gave him a confused look and asked. "Aren't you straying away from your job. You aren't supposed to make stops are you?"

Inutaisho smirked once again and said. "Didn't you hear the voice? I never do what I'm told without doing a little something of my own now come, we have go see Midoriko. She lives close by here and I promised her I'd bring you to see her."

Sango could only nod wordlessly and watched as Inutaisho opened a portal and walked through Sango following him closely behind.

XOXOXO

Back on Earth Sesshomaru had just arrived at the front gates of the castle where two of Naraku's demon puppets stood watch. When they saw him they immediately attacked him but he simply destroyed them with his lethal poison claws. He pushed the gate open with great force catching the attention of everyone present including Naraku himself. Inwardly Sesshomaru cringed and thought to himself. _Damnit why didn't I make a less conspicuous entrance! Oh who am I kidding whether I came by foot or I flew I still would have been noticed. Oh well I better milk the cow for all she's worth._

Sesshomaru dashed over to Kikyo and said coldly but quietly. "Come with me. There are some people in the village that need help and they are obviously important to Naraku because he put up a barrier and I can't get to them. I need to use your spiritual powers to break it so we can rescue them."

Kikyo smirked and said. "My, my, first you ask me to take care of things while you're gone and now you need me to help you. What has gotten into you Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled and said angrily but still quietly. "Are you going to help or not! I've never known you to leave people in danger."

Kikyo sighed and said. "Fine but it's only for to help those people. How am I going to get there fast enough?"

Sesshomaru glared at her said. "I've already got it thought out." Sesshomaru turned to his two headed dragon and said. "AhUn come!"

The two headed dragon flew over quickly to his master's side exposing the scared Jaken who had hidden behind it. Sesshomaru either didn't notice or ignored him since he didn't even spare him a second glance.

Sesshomaru then looked around for the two tailed cat demon and noticed that she was standing in front of Rin and Ayame obviously protecting them and thought to himself. _Although she is protecting Rin and the annoying wolf demon's mate-to-be I'm really going to need her. They'll be fine for right now Naraku isn't even focusing on them. _

Sesshomaru walked over to Kirara and said to her what he said to Kikyo. Kirara growled at him, she was still angry at him for letting her master get killed like Inuyasha was. She knew it was selfish of her and it wasn't really his fault but she couldn't help herself. She sighed and seemed to nod her head and she followed Sesshomaru over to where Kikyo and AhUn were standing.

Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo blankly and without any warning he quickly grabbed Kikyo and sat her on Kirara's back and non to gently I might add. He smirked at the shocked and angry Kikyo and turned to Kirara and said. "Go to the village and wait for me there."

Kirara flew into the air with a nervous Kikyo on her back.

Inuyasha, who had stopped his attack in favor of looking at Sesshomaru, glared at his older brother and asked angrily. "Where did you take Kikyo and Kirara Sesshomaru! If you plan to hurt them then I'll kill you!"

Sesshomaru sighed and asked his brother in a dull monotone. "Why must you be so idiotic? They went of their own free will and besides why would I kill a two-tailed cat demon and a human, oh my apologies, I mean a **dead**human priestess."

Inuyasha growled and said. "You bastard! Take that back!"

Sesshomaru smirked and said cruelly. "It's a little thing called the truth little brother and you'll have to learn to live with it, and besides you've got a real live girl that travels with you yet you settle for a deceased replica. How foolish, and when I thought you couldn't get any stupider you go and prove me wrong."

Inuyasha growled and ran blindly toward Sesshomaru his anger getting the best of him.

Sesshomaru smirked and quicker than the eye could see Sesshomaru had drawn Tokijin and used it to block the Tetsaiga from striking him he then kicked Inuyasha hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Inuyasha gasped and fell to the ground somehow landing on his back. Sesshomaru still smirking, stepped on his stomach quite hard and said cruelly. "You're pathetic. Yet, you're finally in your place, beneath me, and here's a little piece of advice little brother. You being with a dead woman is only a dream. She's nothing but a meager shell of the person you once knew and fell in love with. I suggest you get over her and find someone else because dear brother," Sesshomaru bent down with his foot still on Inuyasha's stomach and whispered in his ear. "She'll be the death of you." Sesshomaru stood up and took his foot off Inuyasha's stomach and laughed cruelly and said with a smirk. "And we don't want that now do we."

Sesshomaru called AhUn and the two headed dragon immediately flew to his master's side. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and hopped on AhUn's back with grace and looked down on his brother and said. "Think about what I said little brother and you'll see that I'm right. Just like I always am."

With that said Sesshomaru pulled AhUn's reins and the dragon and Sesshomaru flew into the air and disappeared out of sight.

Kaede walked over to Inuyasha who had sat up and put her hand on his shoulder and said solemnly. "What he said…"

"Was the truth. You people don't tell me truth you always give hints to tell me you disagree with me when I see Kikyo, but Sesshomaru was truthful and he's right. I'm a fool to ever think I could be with a dead person when I'm clearly alive." Inuyasha said knocking Kaede's hand off of his shoulder and he stood up albeit shakily and ran back into the two on two fight since Sesshomaru and Kikyo had left.

Miroku had listened to Sesshomaru's harsh words and they made him feel down.

XOXOXO

Kikyo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, and AhUn landed in front of the hut with the people inside. Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo hopped off the demons and walked over to the hut.

Komori opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru. "Ah young man I see you've returned," she looked over and saw Kikyo standing slightly behind him. "And this time I see you've brought a friend and priestess no less. She can break the barrier for sure."

Kikyo stepped forward and nodded at the old woman with a smile on her face. She drew a bow from her quiver and positioned in the bow and drew the string back before letting it go. It hit the barrier and it was visible for a second before it disappeared.

Komori walked out of the hut with a sleeping Karei in her arms and asked her two saviors. "What are we to do with the three unconscious ones in the hut."

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "AhUn! Kirara! Come."

Both demons obeyed and walked over to Kikyo because Sesshomaru had disappeared into hut. He came out a few minutes later with Kiyoraka in his arms. He continued this process until all three of them were out of the hut and placed on AhUn's back. He then turned to Kikyo, Komori, and the sleeping Karei. "You three will ride Kirara back to the castle you should be relatively safe there."

Kikyo got on Kirara's back first, then Komori placed the sleeping Karei on her back afterwards, and then finally Komori got on as well. Ah Un had already taken off but Kirara had not by the request of Kikyo who turned to Sesshomaru and asked. "You're not coming back to the castle?"

Sesshomaru gave her a blank look and said. "No I still have things left to sort out but like I said earlier keep things up and running while I'm gone. I'll be back soon! Kirara go!"

Kirara flew into the air with a worried Kikyo looking at Sesshomaru his image getting smaller and smaller as they caught altitude.

XOXOXO

"Um, Inutaisho, where are we! We've been walking for hours down this same path aren't you getting tired because I sure am?" Sango asked the ex-demon lord as she walked beside him.

Inutaisho grinned and said. "Sorry I didn't realize you'd get tired because since I'm completely dead I don't get tired as for you I imagine you would, oh and this is the road to Midoriko's home its in limbo but it's so far away and close to hell's gates that no one hardly ever goes there."

Sango turned to Inutaisho and said in a quiet voice trying to keep her anger at bay. "Inutaisho wouldn't it make more since to just make a portal and teleport us to Midoriko's house!"

Inutaisho sweatdropped and smiled nervously looking down at the furious young human who was standing beside him since they had stopped walking and said sheepishly. "You're right sorry about that once again."

Sango sighed and said. "Inuyasha is definitely your son as well both of them are. Inuyasha does stupid things like you just did all the time, but if he didn't do those things he wouldn't be Inuyasha. Don't worry about it just open the portal and we can step in, go see Midoriko, and get out."

Inutaisho nodded in agreement and opened a portal and both he and Sango jumped in.

**Midoriko's Front Yard…**

Sango and Inutaisho stepped out of the portal and found themselves face to face well Sango found herself face to face with a woman in samurai clothing with long black hair and stern yet soft brown eyes. She stared at Sango and said in strong yet feminine voice with a slight smile on her face. "Hello Sango I am Midoriko your ancestor and I'm sure you've heard of me. Unfortunately this visit must be made short because we only have a few minutes to stop Naraku." Midoriko held both arms straight out and opened her hands and an arrow appeared in one hand a bow in the other. She gave them to Sango and said. "This is an arrow made personally by me and only my descendents can use it and that is my bow."

Sango gave her confused look and said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Lady Midoriko but I have no spiritual powers."

Midoriko gave a full blown smile and she said. "Of course you do dear they're just dormant because your mother died before she could tell you about them and hid her powers from your father therefore he never knew about them. Now go! The way to awaken your dormant powers is to believe in yourself and they'll awaken and you'll be able to shoot the arrow but be forewarned once you shoot the arrow you'll be zapped of strength and you could possibly die and if not by that you'll be crushed because with all the spiritual power in the arrow it's bound to destroy that entire castle and you right along with it, either way you'll die. Are you prepared?"

Sango smirked and said. "I've always been prepared for death and if means destroying Naraku I'll gladly sacrifice myself if it means the end of that creatures pitiful existence."

Midoriko smiled and nodded and said. "Now that's the answer I'd expect to hear from my descendent."

Inutaisho who had left during their conversation came back carrying an arm and a ring and said. "Here Sango take these. I want you to give this ring to Inuyasha it's to keep his demon nature in check so that way if he looses Tetsaiga he won't transform and the only way he can is if he takes off the ring. I also want you to give Sesshomaru back his arm he should be able to attach it back to his flesh." Inutaisho then turned to Midoriko and said. "It is time."

Midoriko nodded in agreement and she began to chant some sort of ancient spell and soon a very large portal appeared in front of her only this time she could see the home where she was killed and inside of it she saw her still and lifeless body along with Sesshomaru sitting beside her just staring at her body. Sango gasped. "What is Sesshomaru doing there!"

Inutaisho smiled sympathetically and said. "He feels guilty about your death and although it isn't his fault he thinks it is. It's another thing to add to the growing thoughts inside his head that are slowly driving him insane."

Sango gave him a confused and asked. "What do you mean about the thoughts in his head are slowly driving him insane?"

Midoriko decided to speak up then. "Although Sesshomaru may seem cool, calm, and collected on the outside on the inside he has thoughts and conflicting emotions that are slowly driving him insane."

Sango gasped and said aloud. "I never knew god I feel so stupid. I mean yes I knew he had problems but I didn't know they were this severe."

Inutaisho and Midoriko looked at each other with the same sympathetic smiles on their faces and Inutaisho said. "Now go through that portal and your spirit should go back into your body. Destroy Naraku once and for all."

Sango nodded and jumped through the portal with the ring and arm in hand.

"You think she can do it Midoriko?" Inutaisho asked the woman.

"What kill Naraku? Yes, she is a descendent of mine after all." Midoriko said proudly.

Inutaisho shook his head and said. "No, not that. I mean you think she can get my son out of his emotional wreck before he joins us here."

Midoriko smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said. "Of course she will Taisho just wait and see."

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru sat in the hut looking at Sango's still form. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone but he felt guilty about her death. He thought it was his fault because he thought he could have done something to prevent it. He had contemplated using Tenseiga to bring her back but he thought about what she said about how she wanted to die and decided against it. Sesshomaru sighed and said to himself. "Why the hell am I feeling so guilty usually I wouldn't even think about the death of human but now…"

Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence because he thought he saw the still body of Sango move but he dismissed it as his imagination but then the body groaned and opened it's eyes. Sesshomaru hurriedly leaned over the body and looked into the brown eyes of Sango.

Sango looked into golden eyes her vision was a little blurry and she at first thought it was Inuyasha but she realized that these eyes were colder and meaner and she remember that Sesshomaru was in the hut. She sat up and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck crying hard and she said. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru I never meant to make you feel guilty about my death, but it just felt right at the time to sacrifice myself for that baby's life."

Sesshomaru was shocked for a number of reasons. The first one being that the girl that was killed was alive and he didn't use Tenseiga to bring her back, said person was crying on him, and finally the person who was human was hugging him. If he wasn't Sesshomaru he would have blushed but like I said he was Sesshomaru. Instead he opted to push her off of him but softly and he said. "How can you be alive I saw you die and I didn't even use the Tenseiga to resurrect you?"

Sango smiled and said. "Well I did die but I went to limbo a place where spirits who died before their time or restless spirits go. Anyway I ran into your father and let me tell you he's a nice guy although he is a little on the goofy side and he helped me get back to earth. Oh and I ran into Midoriko and she gave me an arrow that will kill Naraku once and for all. Oh and that reminds me." Sango reached over to her side and got the arm she had discarded when she hugged Sesshomaru and held it out to him and said. "Your father gave it to me and he said that you should know how to put it on and well I know how much you wanted it back so there it is."

Sesshomaru raised his sleeve and took the arm from Sango and placed it on the nub he closed his eyes and his hand that was holding the arm to the nub glowed a bright white for only a few seconds before it died down. He took his hand away and his arm was surprisingly back to normal stripes and all. He looked up and saw a shocked Sango and asked her. "What?"

"You have spiritual powers I didn't know demons had those let alone dog demons." Sango said shocked.

"Well my mother was a moon demon and she had spiritual powers but they're extinct now and dog demon's are as well with the exception of myself and I guess Inuyasha too." Sesshomaru said with a frown.

"Right, well we have to go I need you to give me a ride to the castle so I can destroy Naraku once and for all." Sango said standing up.

Sesshomaru nodded and bent over much like Inuyasha would do and said. "Get on."

"You're actually going to let a human ride on your back!" Sango asked the demon lord shocked getting onto his back.

"I'll gladly let you ride my back if it means destroying that creature's pitiful existence." Sesshomaru said coldly dashing through the village much faster than Inuyasha.

Sango laughed to herself much to the confusion of Sesshomaru. "Is something funny?"

"No, it's just that I said something similar a little while ago." Sango said with a smile.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he simply continued running through the village with Sango on his back.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru landed on the castle rooftop soundlessly with Sango on his back and they hid in the shadows.

Sango got off of his back and set on the rooftop while Sesshomaru opted to stand observing the pointless fight below.

"That battle is absolutely pointless. They're merely wasting their energy." Sango said shaking her head sadly at the fight below.

Sesshomaru nodded his head agreement and said. "It seems Kikyo managed to find a way to break that barrier and let all of those people out. Although they still can't escape it's good that they're at least free. It seems Kikyo's reincarnate and the monk have joined in the fight as well."

Sango sighed and said. "Fools, but I have destroy Naraku and soon but I'm going to need your help. I need you get everyone out of here and destroy all the two demon puppets at the front gates."

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "And what makes you think I'm going to follow your orders?"

Sango smirked and said. "Well if you want Rin safe you will."

Sesshomaru sighed and said. "I already took care of them."

Sango was shocked but smiled and said. "Good. Now I need you to go and get all of those people out of their and snatch me some of Kikyo's arrows while your at it two will do."

Sesshomaru sighed before jumping from the rooftops and into the courtyard below.

**Courtyard… **

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground in front of everyone he looked around at all the scared and shocked faces and smirked and said. "Well, well, it seems you've been busy while I was gone. I would chat longer but I need to tell all of you that this castle is going to collapse and unless you have a death wish you'd leave…**NOW**!"

The villagers screamed and ran like rabid dogs towards the now free exits.

The only people left were the cast from the Inuyasha series who weren't so willing to leave or believe Sesshomaru.

"Why the hell should we believe you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asked his brother suspiciously.

Sesshomaru smirked and said. "Usually you shouldn't but I don't lie and I most assuredly wouldn't lie about something like this."

The other's agreed and they soon filed out everyone but Kikyo that is.

"Kikyo I want two of your arrows." Sesshomaru said looking at her expectantly.

"Why?" Kikyo asked the demon lord suspiciously.

"I have my reasons now hand them over before I'm forced to take them." Sesshomaru said coldly glaring at her.

Kikyo sighed but complied and gave him two arrows from her quiver before she quickly scrambled off.

Once Sesshomaru was sure everyone was gone but Sango, Naraku, Yokunen and himself he jumped back onto the rooftops where Sango was waiting.

"Here you are two arrows what are you going to do with them." Sesshomaru said coldly holding them out to her.

Sango accepted the arrows with a smirk and said cockily. "Watch and see."

Sango took the first arrow from Kikyo and put it in the bow Midoriko had given her and aimed and let it sore through the air. It glowed a strange green color before it hit the barrier destroying it instantly.

She loaded the second arrow from Kikyo into the bow and aimed and let it sore through the air just like the first time it glowed a strange green color and hit Yokunen in the stomach he convulsed and both Sango and Sesshomaru watched as the two tainted souls evaporated from his body and flew away seeking there bodies and the once large Yokunen shrunk down to a normal size and became unconscious.

"Did you kill him!" Sesshomaru asked Sango emotionlessly betraying the nervousness he felt on the inside.

"No, I simply released the tainted souls in his body and now he is no longer under Naraku's control." Sango said.

Sesshomaru nodded and said. "Well this is it. This is where we take him down. Are you ready?"

Sango nodded and said. "Yes, but you need to get out of here if you don't you'll be crushed because when I shoot this arrow this whole castle down and it's taking us with it."

Sesshomaru smirked and said wryly. "I already know that, but I refuse to let you die again and I at least have to try and prevent it from happening. If not well I'll go down with you, because I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of knowing that I let you die the a second time."

Sango was shocked to say the least to say the least but she couldn't and she thought to herself that this is how Sesshomaru must of felt when I gave my life up for the baby's. She sighed and said. "Alright, but I'm still okay with this but I know I can't change your mind."

Sesshomaru nodded and smirked and both he and Sango jumped off of the rooftop and into the courtyard below where both he and Kanna stood looking the for the assailant responsible for ruining their plans.

**Courtyard… **

Naraku watched as two figures jumped down from the rooftop of the castle and onto the ground below and started walking closer to him and when they got close enough he realized that it was Sesshomaru and…Sango.

Naraku gasped in shock and asked shakily. "How can this be you died and when you die you can't comeback unless your soul is put into a clay body like Kikyo's was but you are clearly alive."

While Naraku pondered this he didn't notice when Sango had gotten the arrow and placed it in the bow and aimed for his heart before launching it through the air. When it made contact with his heart Naraku let out a howl of pain and the whole entire castle and all of its surroundings were engulfed in a bright white light before it was gone. The castle and the surrounding area began to crumble.

Sango uncovered her eyes from when she shield them from the blast as did Sesshomaru and they watched as both Naraku and Kanna disappeared into the air gone permanently from this world. Sango didn't miss the soul that escaped from the mirror and headed towards its body much like the other two souls from earlier did.

When she was sure that everything was as it should be Sango fell to the ground face first her spiritual powers did drain and she was slowly drifting away back into the eternal sleep called death. She felt herself being turned over and she came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"What happened? Why did you fall out like that?" Sesshomaru asked her emotionlessly although he was panicking on the inside.

"I didn't tell you this but when I used that arrow from Midoriko it drained me of all my spiritual powers and because of that I'm going to die but you have to get out of here or you'll be crushed." Sango said weakly.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he noticed the castle was falling on top of them. Acting quickly he picked up the half dead Sango and threw her over his shoulder and zoomed quickly over to Kohaku and threw him over his other shoulder. He looked around for shelter and saw the whole made by Kohaku and ran over and hopped in it quickly. Just as the castle crumbled and right on top of the whole he had hidden in.

He then sighed and looked around thanking god that there were lit torches and he was able to see and what he saw almost made him sick to the stomach. A bloody and dead Kagura and acting quickly he drew Tenseiga and watched for the demons from hell and when he saw them he cut them and watched as Kagura groaned. He then turned to the lifeless boy and took the jewel shard from his back before he did the same thing he did to Kagura and the boy groaned as well.

He finally walked over to Sango and placed his both his hands on her chest and his hands began to glow a bright white color and so did her body. He was giving her some of his spiritual energy it wouldn't affect him much and he would live since had had a lot of spiritual energy he just concealed it. It had taken him years to learn how but he mastered it. When he felt a steady heartbeat he took his hands off of her chest. She didn't wake up but he knew she'd be okay.

Turning around he saw a confused Kagura and Kohaku looking at him. He smirked and said. "Well I brought you two back to life now its time you return the favor. Kagura I need you to use your dance of the dragon technique to get rid or the rubble covering that hole and once that is done I need you to clear us a path to go to the others. As for you Kohaku just stay close."

Kagura although still confused nodded and you used her dance of the dragon technique and the rubble cleared away from the hole.

"Kagura use your feather to fly out and Kohaku get on with her and you two fly out of here and Kagura continue to clear a path, Sango and I'll follow soon after." Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagura was adamant about leaving her love as was Kohaku about leaving his sister but they each agreed and Kagura and Kohaku flew out of the whole.

Sesshomaru sighed and reached down and picked up the sleeping Sango in his arms bridal style and looked down at her and said. "You have been nothing but trouble since I met you, but I can't say I ever you regret meeting you."

Sesshomaru smirked and jumped through the hole with the sleeping Sango in his arms.

**Village…**

In the village everyone was stumped. First of all the thought to be dead Kachiki, Saseko, and Kiyoraka were alive and mourning over the loss of their kingdom. On top of that the whole castle glowed a bright white before disappearing and after that the whole place went down and no once could get back in.

It wasn't until the thought to be dead Kagura and Kohaku came flying out of the debris at first they thought they were there to fight but come to find out they were just as lost as they were. The fact that Kagura told them that Sesshomaru **and Sango** were alive also added to the confusion they felt.

Just before Inuyasha was about to go in and look for them Sesshomaru came walking down the path with the still sleeping Sango in his arms.

"You bastard what did you do to her!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Sesshomaru only sighed not in the mood to fight and gave Sango to Inuyasha and said. "I believe this belongs to you. Keep her I don't want her."

With that said Sesshomaru started to walk away Rin, Jaken, AhUn, and the newest member Kagura following him.

"Wait Sesshomaru tell us what happened before the castle collapsed." Inuyasha yelled wanting to know.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head and told everyone what happened when he was done he bid the people farewell and he and his new crew headed west apparently headed back to his lands and castle. Pretty soon they were out of sight.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms and he could hardly believe she took down Naraku. He turned to his group with the added addition of Kikyo and Kohaku and said. "Come on you guys let's go back to Kaede's village and rest up."

"Wait mutt we're coming with you." Koga said with Ayame following closely behind him.

Inuyasha nodded and he took off with Sango in his arms. Kohaku, Kaede, and Kagome rode Kirara and Kikyo rode on Miroku's back while Shippo was on his shoulder. Koga and Ayame following closely behind them.

**Two weeks later: Kaede's Village…**

Sango groaned and opened her eyes and looked into the large golden eyes of Inuyasha.

"Hey, you've been out for two weeks. I was starting to think you'd never wake up." Inuyasha said softly staring at her. "We all heard what you did from Sesshomaru and we're glad that he's gone for good now."

Sango sat up and turned to him and asked. "What's been going on the two weeks I was out?"

"Oh well, Kagura and Sesshomaru are together and they're headed to the Western Lands and to Sesshomaru's castle along with Rin, Jaken, and AhUn. Koga and Ayame stayed to see if you would be okay before they left to get marriage preparations underway as well their tribes. We completed the jewel shard and Miroku made a wish on it to make Kikyo alive again and when the wish was done the jewel was no more and Miroku confessed his feelings to Kikyo as did she and now they are together. Kohaku is back and he's trying to come to grips with what he did to everyone. Finally, I sent Kagome home there was no need for her to be here anymore and so she's gone and she can't come back. Shippo was distraught but he's getting over it."

Sango nodded taking all of this in and said. "Wow it seems everyone has someone but us what's with that?"

"You see about that Sango I have something to tell you that I've been keeping from you and after all that's happened and me I realized I'd have to tell you now." Inuyasha said seriously.

Sango nodded and said. "Okay Inuyasha. What is it!"

Inuyasha swallowed hard and said. "Well you know that mystery girl I was telling you about well, it's you. I've loved you since the very first time we met three years ago but I was too busy obsessing over Kikyo and Kagome to realize it. I know you may probably reject me and that's okay but I just tell you!"

Inuyasha's reply was a kiss at first he was shocked but then he returned the kiss hungrily and it was soon filled with passion. The two broke apart and Sango said. "I've been in love with you since the very first day I met you but I realized you loved Kagome and Kikyo so I settled for Miroku. Inuyasha you don't know how happy you've made me. I love you so much! Oh and here this a ring from your father he said to keep it on at all times it'll keep your demon nature in check if you were to loose the Tetsaiga."

Inuyasha nodded and accepted the ring and put it on his finger. He didn't even bother asking her how she got it from his father. Some things he just didn't need to know.

Sango wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and leaned snuggled into his chest and said softly. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist put his chin on top of her head and said with smile. "I love you too, Sango."

XOXOXO

I sorry it was so long but I wanted to put it all into one chapter.

Review and tell me what you think

Thanks all my readers for reading my story and I love you all.


End file.
